D Gray Host Club
by Timcanpy
Summary: 4 Exorcists are on a mission to retrieve an Innocence, but little did they know the Innocence sent them to the future… more trouble happens when they were force to attend a rich high school! Ouran High School Host Club x D.Gray x-over.
1. Time Travel

_Disclaimer: I do not own characters and settings. Just the idea though, but neh…_

_**A/N:**__ D. Gray-Man's time order is disordered, and Ouran High School Host Club doesn't follow much of its plot._

_Update: Rewritten... but the major plot is still there. Plus the "humor" came out of my stupidity.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Time Travel**

_19__th__ century..._

In the large, hollow cafeteria where there are a handful of people sitting in benches, talking and eating as a group, only one in particular does not do as the others do—talk and group. This one prefers to eat alone at his pace. He doesn't want to talk to anyone or group with any people. At a time like this, there would be more people eating, but because of the constant fighting between Noah and the Order, the number of people continuously decreases. Going back to that one in particular, his senses are saying an "enemy" is approaching him. However, in his mind, he knows this "enemy" is not much of a threat. He thinks of him as a "harmless" sprout that he wants to step on so bad that this "sprout" should cripple and die.

"Good morning, idiotic Kanda!" The "enemy" of this lonely eater smiled brightly as if it is the sun itself. His white hair is easily distinguished to who he is because it's definitely not normal for a young teenager to have white hair, but it's not naturally white either. On top of that, no one ever heard of dying their hair.

Kanda placed his chopsticks across his empty bowl. "Bean sprout," he paused and had this murderous thought of killing this young teenager that disturbed his eating mood. However, he tried his best to maintain his temper. He finally said, "It's afternoon."

The younger teen's smile did not fade, but the feeling changed from bright to awkwardness. He tried to avoid the awkwardness by trying to bring back the bright feeling and said sarcastically, "Really now? I just woke up and I noticed everyone is waking up."

"Are you _that_ stupid? They are preparing things I don't care."

Avoiding the greeting, the white haired teen said, "Say idiotic Kanda, how about we go for a round? I'm really bored and I just finished eating a while before you did."

Kanda darkly smirked. "Loser runs fifty laps around the Order."

The bright smile on the young teen's face immediately changed into a dark smile. "You're on!" The gazing sparks clashed into each other and the dark atmosphere surrounded their presence. Everyone in the large cafeteria moved as far away as possible.

"Ah Yuu-chan and Allen are at it again!" A redhead finished his last bite of his steak. He sat far away from the two conflicting partners with a short, black haired female. She's younger than the redhead but older than the white-haired boy, or so they believed.

"I know," the female said. She just finished a piece of a chocolate cake she baked not so long ago.

Moments later after watching a long gaze between the two rivals, an Australian man stopped in front of the long table where the redhead and black-haired teens sat, holding boxed that contained dangerous chemicals. He yelled, "Hey Allen, Kanda!" He got their attention, but it wasn't a happy greeting. Ignoring the "greeting," he continued saying, "Komui wants to see you at his office! Make sure to wake him up!"

Allen's silver orbs immediately met and clashed with Kanda's midnight blue orbs once again. The sparks worsen and the dark aura thickened. People around them or at least closer to them tend to eat and chat farther away from them. Allen declared as he sighed loudly, "Fine, instead of fighting, we _will_ race to Komui's office!"

Kanda smirked. "That's what a child would think!"

"What's wrong? Too scared to lose in a _child's_ game?"

"Okay you are on! I can't wait to see you suffer from running those fifty laps!"

Sparks continued to clash until someone shouted, "Go!" But in reality, someone didn't mean it for them. That person wasn't even paying attention to Allen and Kanda's conflict. It didn't matter anymore because now that the two of them were sent running like lightning, the cafeteria felt more at ease. Everyone's scared instincts loosened and the chattering became louder.

"Hey Reever." the redhead said as his long stare did not bother Reever.

The Australian's sleepy head looked down and just noticed the two young teen staring at him as if it were an awkward situation. "Hey Lavi. Hey Lenalee. What have you two been up to?"

"The usual," Lavi and Lenalee answered.

Lavi didn't give Reever time to reply, so he asked, "Did Komui called us too?"

Reever carefully thought as he tried to remember the day and time he and Komui talked about. Finally, he said, "I think so. Komui was talking so fast and low I can only hear Allen and Kanda's name. Go check on him while I get these things away from Komui. See you later!" Reever walked to the exit and turned to where they can't see him.

The redhead turned to Lenalee. "Let's go check on your brother _and_ those two, if you know what I mean." Lenalee nodded and the two walked to Komui's office. Once they arrived at Komui's office, the first thing they saw were Allen and Kanda fighting again. Of course, they wouldn't dare neglect the way the room looked now. The floor has the usual paper "carpet." Papers were scattered everything from floor to bookshelves that surrounded the wall and extends as high as it could be, and the large white pile that was stacked on top of the quiet brown table… the table… Lenalee and Lavi dare not to say a word considering the situation in the room.

Allen protested, "No, I got here first!"

Kanda hissed, "Idiot! I made one step ahead of you!"

"My _hands_ were closer!"

"My _head_ got here first!"

"Wrong!"

Lenalee sighed as she couldn't take the usual fights between them, and hit both of the angry teen on the head. The hit wasn't hard; it was enough to get their attention. "Get serious and put your act together," The two nodded, glared at each other, and turned away as they grumbled with negative thoughts.

Suddenly, a low voice spoke through the pile of papers on the messy desk, "Lenalee is that you?"

"Yes brother, I'm here." Suddenly, the piles of papers were sent flying out of the desk and fell to the ground. Within those piles of paper, there was Komui. His bright, happy smile brought joy to the room. You can hardly see his tired eyes through the wide, small glasses. His gaze is not worth staring (according to most people in the Order). Komui jumped out of his chair, over the table and onto Lenalee as he hugged his little sister as if it was the last hug.

"Oh Lenalee! I'm so glad you came to see me! I haven't seen you in a while!" He rubbed his cheeks against Lenalee's cheeks.

"Big brother! I came to talk about the mission! Also, I saw you this morning!" Her face flared with embarrassment as she tried to push her brother away from herself.

Komui lets go of Lenalee. "I see." He sat back down on his chair as the four teens gathered to the only couch sitting in front of the desk and Komui. He bent to the floor, grabbed two files and handed it to the teens. "This is the information for your next mission." Lenalee grabbed the two files and handed one to Lavi. Allen leaned to see what's in the file. "I'm afraid to say this but you guys are going back to Edo."

"That could take a while you know." Allen said straightforwardly.

"I know, but just go there. I don't care what transportation you use, but just go." He waved his hands as if he was telling them to leave his office.

"We'll do what we can."

"Good. Hurry up and go get that Innocence."

The four teens said, "Yes sir."

"But Lenalee, if something were to happen, do use Allen as a shield!"

Lenalee flushed. "I'll be okay!"

Komui smiled. "Come back home soon!"

* * *

_21__st__ century_

In a large, spacious room, a boy clenched his hands in a white, beautiful, fancy, and rich-looking dress, trying to think about what do say to the young girl with short brown hair in front of him. Because he has no idea what to say, he automatically blurted out, "Haruhi!"

He got the attention from the short, brown haired girl who "tried" to take the appearance of a boy. Her hands were busy with cleaning up the coffee mess. "Is something the matter senpai?"

The young blonde teen revealed the white, beautiful, fancy, and rich-looking dress as he bring out his confidence to say, "I went shopping yesterday and I found this cute dress! Right when I saw this very dress, I immediately thought of you!" The entire sentence echoed through Haruhi's mind. However the echo stopped when her senpai asked, "Would you like to try it on?"

"I'm very sorry, but I just remembered there's a sale at the market. I'll see you tomorrow." Right after she finished cleaning, she picked up her school bag and walked out of the room, leaving an echoing door close. As dumbfounded as the young man was, he let go of the dress and released all of his confidence out of his body. He refused to say another word as he crouched down into a corner and cried until a puddle of tears formed under him.

A pair of twin approached the crying teen. One said as he smirked with his other half, "It looks like she rejected you!"

The other said, "Now, now Hikaru, let's not jump into conclusions. Although, I do like how it ended!" Both of the twins laughed.

The young teen who cried turned to look at them and said, "You're so mean, but you're right! My daughter doesn't like the dress! Tell me what to do! Hikaru! Kaoru!"

The twins exchanged glances and turned their heads to look at the blonde teen as they grinned. "Do you really want our help?" The mischievous smiles shook the blonde teen at the core of his bones as he refused their help. He decided to ask help from another person in the room. He left the twins whose grin never faded.

* * *

_19__th__ century_

The boat hit the silent island of Japan. The passengers in the boat took precaution before touching the foreign soil. As they silently relaxed their watchful eyes on the cold sand, Allen said, "I'm glad the Earl isn't here anymore."

Lavi laughed. "But we shouldn't let our guards down that easily. Who knows if there's still akuma left here!"

Allen swallowed his dry throat. "Right!"

Kanda crossed his arms across his chest as he grumbled, "And now I wonder why the four of us have to come! One person is enough to get the Innocence!"

"Kanda, stop being all talk. You couldn't defeat a Noah and get your ass out of that room within time limit! Let alone, you didn't come help us!" Allen slyly smirked.

Kanda twitched his face. His anger meter slowly raised, but his consciousness tried to hold back for it thought the young teen is not worth a fight. In his mind, he viewed the tiny sprout as a weak, pathetic, brainless loser who has a really soft heart and it pisses Kanda off too much. Instead of being angry, he said with an attitude, "What was that Sprout? You _failed_ to kill a Noah! What was his name? Tai-ki?"

Lavi corrected, "Tyki."

The raven-haired teen angrily turned to the redhead as he glared at the helpless eye-patched redhead. Lavi sank and tried not to speak. Kanda turned to the white-haired teen and continued saying, "Instead, you let that asshole escape with that fatass! So who do you think is better—the guy who _killed_ a Noah or the **loser** who let the Noahs escape?"

Allen long-distantly stared at Kanda for at least twenty seconds and finally said, "Kanda you suck at names and lastly, it was my master who let that fatass escape!"

The only words Kanda heard were "Kanda you suck at names…" Kanda yelled, "What was that Sprout? You wanna fight?"

"Bring it!"

Kanda tried to unsheathe his katana but Lenalee hit Kanda's head as Lavi pushed Allen away from Kanda. Lenalee said, "You two should stop fighting! Our objective here is to get the Innocence and report back. Nothing in our objective said to fight each other, so let's hurry up and go. Being here in Edo doesn't make me feel any better."

Allen straightened his black uniform. "You're right Lenalee. I shouldn't fight someone who needs to bug Komui to fix his Innocence."

Kanda growled, "You—" Lenalee hit Kanda on the head again.

Lenalee asked as if nothing ever happened, "so where do you think we should start off?"

Lavi grinned. "No need to worry Lenalee, I'll do the leading and you guys do the following!"

Allen's face turned discontent as if he was disturbed. "Do you even know where the Innocence is at?"

Lavi's foxy smile was glued onto his face. "Let's just say it's sixth sense."

The white haired teen never loosened his discontent face as the three young teenagers followed the redhead.

~(Change scene)~

After hours of walking endlessly around the lands of Japan, Allen finally said, "Are we there yet?" Everyone was all tired from walking. They wish to sit and rest, but Kanda forced them to keep looking for the Innocence.

Lavi answered, "I'm not sure anymore."

Allen exploded, "What do you mean you're 'not sure?' And what did you say about sixth sense? Sixth sense my ass!"

The redhead felt powerless. He doesn't want to bring his courage to face the angry demon within the snow-haired teen. Instead he shyly said, "A-Allen, calm down. We'll eventually—"

"Eventually—"

Kanda's anger meter rapidly rose and yelled over Allen. "Eventually my ass! Hurry up and find the stupid Innocence! We're already walked nearly all around Japan and we absolutely have no lead of where the Innocence is at!"

The two glares stabbed the poor redhead. The words did nothing but pierced him right through his body. Finally he said, "O-oh… help me search, okay?"

"We were from the start!" Kanda and Allen retorted.

Lenalee noticed the dark night changed colors within its wrong time. The sky was partially dark, and the rest of the sky looked as if it was dawn. "Is it morning already?"

Lavi thought and said, "No way. In Edo's time, it should be early night. If the sky is turning into morning, then that's definitely strange. We should go check it out." Everyone nodded and ran to the brightest location in Edo. Once they arrived to the brightest location, they noticed a lone clock tower still standing after what happened when the Earl flattened the large island. The clock on the tower glowed as the hand clock moved faster than usual.

Allen exclaimed, "that's the Innocence!" The four teens ran closer to the clock tower. As they arrived closer to the tower, they noticed the hands stopped exactly at two o'clock and a loud bell rang. A bright light on the ground expanded until it reached the surprised and confused teens and blinded them until they didn't felt anything.

* * *

There's this large black hole in the ceiling on a fancy, rich room. This particular hole isn't blown or burned or dug up or anything. It's just a strange hole with smooth edges that randomly appeared without permission. It disappeared when it dropped four people on the ground, but first they dropped over a single person. Only six people witnessed the fall and the disappearance of the strange hole. Those who witnessed it all wore Japanese traditional style clothing.

The identical twins turned their heads towards someone in their group—the one in the glasses. Hikaru said, "You're right Kyoya, it did rain _hard_."

Kyoya said, "Yes but let's not hope for a storm."

Going back to the pile of falling people, Allen quickly left the pile and tried to focus his eyes on the scene but his eyes gave him a vision of blurriness and the world moving side to side. He thought he's been spinning in circles for a long period of time. He staggered as he tried to find balance. Finally Allen said, "Lenalee? Where are we and what just happened?"

Lenalee heard his calling and sat up slightly away from the pile of people. She tried to get her head straight, but it was no use. Instead she said, "Don't ask me."

Kanda squished Lavi, who made no reaction, with his palm, knees and feet as he tried to stand up. He said no words; he just grumbled and staggered around the room along with Allen.

"Who are they?" Haruhi asked.

"We have no idea," the twins replied. "but they have that English accent plus they are fluent!" They eyed on the white-haired teen with amazement.

Allen faintly laughed as he said, "I can see Kanda birds!" He jumped around, hoping to catch one of those imaginary "Kanda birds" with his hands.

Yelling at the opposite direction from Allen, Kanda believed Allen was at the direction Kanda was looking at. "Idiot, they never exist!"

After dizzily walking around Music Room Three, the three strangers' eyes became clear. Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee were all confused. The room looked nothing like any places they've seen before. The atmosphere felt too bright and lighter than the Edo they knew.

Allen panicked. "Where are we Kanda?"

Kanda roared as he tried not to panic. "How the hell should I know?"

"I thought we were at the clock tower!"

Kanda hit Allen's head. "Shut up and calm down Sprout!"

The white-haired teen tried not to fight back as he calmed his anxious mind; he surveyed the massive pink room. He first thing he noticed was how high the ceiling is, then he noticed how neat and fashionable the room is setup. Lastly, he found six students looking at him like something strange happened. He asked, "Who are you?"

Haruhi tried not to freak out. "We should be asking you the same thing."

Allen pointed at himself. "I'm Allen Walker." Then he pointed to the people with their rightful names. "That idiot over there is Kanda, that's Lenalee, and down there is Lavi. Now who are you strange people?"

"Fujioka Haruhi, class 1-A."

"I'm Hani, class 3-A! And this is Usa-chan!" The smallest in the group had a wide, bright smile with the brightest aura that was ever created. His small pink stuffed rabbit have him a better image of a child. "And over here is Mori-chan!" Mori stood next to him. He never said a word ever since the four teenagers fell from the ceiling. His tall features astounded Allen and Kanda.

"We are the Hitachiin brothers! On the left is Hikaru and the right is Kaoru! We're from class 1-A!" They had their arms linked to each other's neck.

"Actually, it's the other way around," Haruhi corrected.

The twins laughed. "You got us… again!" Hikaru has his bangs slanted to the right whole Kaoru has his bangs at the opposite direction.

The last of the group wore glasses. He was reading something off his clipboard, but his eyes caught many pairs of eyes watching him as they waited for his name. "I'm Ootori Kyoya from class 2-A." He eyed on the pile of passed out people and said, "the one you landed on is Suoh Tamaki."

Allen smiled as he said, "it's nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too, but… it doesn't look like you are from here…" Haruhi said as she observed the four strangers' uniform.

"Of course we're not! It's not an everyday thing to see people falling from the ceiling!"

"I… see." Haruhi thought, _"He has such good English, and the accent is more British."_

"Do you know where we are?"

"You're here, but you don't know where you are?" Kaoru asked. "You guys are at Tokyo, Japan."

"And the time period?" Allen slowly builds up his panic meter. He thought, _"What the heck is 'Tokyo?'"_

"It's the twenty-first century. Is that what you mean? Geez… where were you?" The twins laughed.

Allen's heart stopped. He thought he was going to die when he realized he's not supposed to be here at this time. "Twe-twenty-first century?" Lenalee and Kanda imitated Allen's reaction.

The six group of people stared at the panicked group with a confused, puzzled look. Hikaru said, "Yeah, why?"

"How did we end up here?" Allen cried.

As panicked as Lenalee was, she tried to calm down. She said, "Allen, calm down!"

"How can I? We just went ahead of time! This is so insane!"

"Shut up Beansprout!" Kanda swung his katana at the scared teen like a baseball bat. Lucky for Allen, Kanda did not take his katana out of its case. Allen fell to the ground and immediately passed out. Everyone stepped away from Kanda further away from before.

Lenalee exclaimed, "Kanda, you don't have to do that!"

Kanda hissed, "He was annoying!"

"There are other ways to calm him down."

Kanda calmed his temper and said, "If you want to calm him down faster, do what I do. Look at him now, he's calm already."

"That—never mind. Lavi, how long are you going to sleep there?" Everyone's eyes adjusted to the redhead and the passed out blonde haired teen.

The redhead stood up and adjusted his black uniform. "Sorry, but I had a good dream."

Lenalee bowed at the puzzled students. "We're sorry to bother you. We'll take our leave." Before they did anything, Lenalee was stopped by Tamaki who mysteriously left the floor. He grabbed her chin and tried to act like a gentleman.

He said, "Oh no, I don't mind at all! Stay here as long as you like. However, we do have closing hours!"

"Hey, don't touch her like that!" Kanda grabbed Tamaki's tie and strangled him until Tamaki broke free from Kanda's grip and hid behind Mori, who did nothing but stare.

Haruhi said, "This is kind of bothering me, but how did you guys get here without knowing you were here?"

The four strangers did not said anything, however, one stood up slowly as he said, "I think I can explain."

~(change scene)~

"…and that's how we got here," Allen explained as he rubbed his hand against the side of his head where it was bruised by Kanda's katana. Kanda did not feel sorry for him at all.

The students that wore a professional light blue jacket froze with disbelief. Their hearts felt as if it stopped beating.

"Hello?" Allen waved his hands in front of each student's faces, but he received no reply. He whispered to Lenalee as he leaned closer to her, "Lenalee, they are kind of scaring me."

Lenalee whispered back, "I'm feeling the same way."

Tamaki was able to free himself from his frozen state and said confusedly, "So let me get this straight, you four are Exorcists and you guys came from the nineteenth century because some kind of clock tower took you here. And now you are on a mission to get this so called 'Innocence', correct?"

"Yeah." The four Exorcists in black nodded their heads.

"Okay." Tamaki nodded many times. Seconds later, he panicked as if his mind went crazy. "That's crazy! There's no way you guys came from the past! How did you even lived through two hundred years and fell down from the ceiling without destroying it?"

"How should we know? We would like to know that too you know." Allen crossed his arms.

Lavi laughed as if he found this a comedy film.

"Well, whatever. We should go find the Innocence."

The redhead lifts his hand up to his chest. "First things first, we need more information."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Okay here's a starter—" He turned to look at the group wearing blue jacket. "—is there a clock tower nearby?"

The students thought. Kyoya calmly replied, "I heard it was taken down a long time ago."

The white haired Exorcist sulked and sank to the ground and circled his index finger around on the ground. His atmosphere was too heavy to be near with. Lavi stepped away from the gloomy Allen. The young Exorcist slowly stood up and said, "Great, now that we have no lead, what are we supposed to do now?" He turned back to the students and said, "We're sorry about wasting your time."

Haruhi said, "It's fine, but I need to go back to class now." These students planned on leaving through the exit door, but Allen stopped them.

"Wait, what about us?"

Tamaki smirked. "That'll be easy! I can take you to daddy! I'm sure daddy knows where to place these lovely young children."

Kanda drew out his katana and pointed it at the scared Tamaki. "Who are you calling a child, you brat?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Lenalee hit Kanda in the head. "Stop that." Kanda didn't like people touching his head or anything connected to his head at that matter, but what's done is done. Touching Lenalee is out of the question because he knows her bother is crazy over her from the longest and highest tip of hair to the longest toe nail. He withdrew his katana and crossed his arms as he made a "che" sound out of his mouth. Lenalee turned to Tamaki with a warm smile. "Can you take us to your father?"

Tamaki returned the smile. "O-of course! I'll escort you to daddy while the rest of you go back to class!"

Haruhi was already at the door saying, "Alright. See you later." She never came back to Music Room Three that day.

The twins smirked. "She's probably still angry at you the other day."

Tamaki blushed madly. "That's because you tricked me! Her father was only there that time! Now, go back to class!"

The twins slowly walked to the door with their hands behind their heads as they said, "If you say so Milord."

Instantly, Tamaki grabbed behind their jackets and said, "Please come with me!" He felt the evil aura of Kanda, who invisibly threatened Tamaki for no particular reason.

~(change scene)~

"Sir your son wants to see you about finding strangers falling from the ceiling," the assistant chairman of the large school said.

"Alright... wait. What strangers falling from the ceiling?" The chairman is old. He's constantly busy with work, but the "strangers falling from the ceiling" stopped his process of working.

"He said he and his friends found four children falling down from the ceiling at Music Room Three, sir."

No reply came out of the chairman, just a long distant stare.

"Sir?"

"Bring them in."

"Yes sir." The door opened and waited for someone to step inside the room. Tamaki entered the room with his arm linked with Allen, who finds this embarrassing and disturbing.

"Daddy, I found strangers in the music room and they speak English! Here's proof!" The attention was focused on Allen, who immediately felt many pairs of eyes staring at him, expecting him to do or say something. Unfortunately, no words came out of his mouth, just the thought of wanting to leave.

The chairman stood up and tried to get a closer view of the embarrass Exorcist. He asked in English, "Oh my, you're so pale! And what's with the bleached hair? But don't you look adorable! Tell me son, what's your name?"

"A-Allen Walker, sir. But you can call me Allen."

"Allen," the chairman echoed. "What a marvelous name! You also speak English very well!" The chairman fired thousands of questions for Allen to answer; however, Allen couldn't find the space to answer a single one of them.

Fortunately, Tamaki was able to stop the thousand questions attack by saying, "Daddy, there's more than one!"

The chairman looked at his son puzzled. "But you never showed them to me."

"They were right here all this time." The other group paid no mind to Tamaki; they were having a conversation of their own. Lavi was talking to the twins, Lenalee was having a conversation with Hani and Mori, but Kanda looked away from the group, wandering his eyes towards his surroundings.

The chairman asked, "Are these your friends, Allen-san?"

"Yes." Allen nodded. "The redhead is Lavi, that's Lenalee, and the idiot over there is Kanda."

Kanda turned his head toward Allen. "Who are you calling idiot, you stupid Sprout?"

Allen smirked devilishly. "Who else I'm talking to?"

Kanda's head felt like an exploding volcano. He was about to charge towards the young Exorcist, but Lenalee and Lavi stopped him from going any further. "Che… whatever. Let's just hurry up and get out of here."

The chairman asked, "What's the rush? Don't you all need to go back to school?"

Allen said, "We're not students, we're Exorcists."

"Are you hunting ghosts? I assure you there are no ghosts here in my school."

"No, no! Not _those_ kinds of exorcists. We hunt down monsters called Akuma, and we also need to defeat the Noah to stop them from destroying Innocence."

Everyone in the room except the Exorcists was confused and dumbfounded.

Lavi waved his hands across his chest. "It's difficult to explain to the people in the future, so I would think we should leave."

The chairman stopped the four Exorcists from leaving with a serious tone. "Hold it right there, you drop out children!" The Exorcists slowly looked back at the chairman. "Some of you children are underage to drop out! You should all attend this high school!"

The students and Exorcists exclaimed, "WHAT?"

Allen added, "But why?"

A dramatic music started playing as the chairman began to make a speech, "Children shouldn't be out there, having no education and not show off the best of their abilities! Children should be in school, building up to their potential!" The dramatic music stopped playing when his assistant pressed the pause button from the boom box and when the chairman made a final pose to his "dramatic" speech. One of his legs was on a short-legged table and one of his hands formed to a fist.

Allen and his friends huddled together. "It sounds persuasive."

Lavi added, "They must have interesting records and books!"

Lenalee said, "Build up to our potential sounds mysterious."

Kanda said, "As long as it leads us to the Innocence, I don't care."

The Exorcists lined up from shoulder to shoulder as they looked around uncomfortably as try to avoid eye contact from anyone. They didn't know why they were wandering their eyes elsewhere, but they do know they pretended they never had a huddle up. Allen said, "We're in."


	2. Persuasion

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own either of the stories. No one should feel ashamed. I really feel glad for that lol._

_Some people found this funny (which I don't), but Drama and Humor is probably the best catagory...  
_

_**A/N: **__More at the end, but I'm glad people liked it. =) I started to worry that people might not like it because I slack too much. Thank you so much for reading reviewing, please enjoy!_

_Hika & Kao: Yeah sure._

_Timmi: Grr…_

_Allen: Please don't make me bi… please don't make me bi…_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Persuasion**

Few days have past, and many rich girls crowded over a white haired freshman.

"Allen-kun, please go out with me!" One or more girls said.

"No way! He's mine!" Another group said.

"Allen-kun! Allen-kun!" They all squealed.

"L-ladies please!" Allen tried to get rid of the crowd, but they followed him.

"That guy… he's stealing our customers." A light brownish haired freshman pouted.

"Is that a problem?" A darkish haired sophomore asked.

"Yes. We won't have more fun than usual!" the light-brownish haired freshman had an identical twin, and they said angrily at the same time.

"I will have to agree with that…"

"Yes, and with that kind of skill, maybe we should let him join our club!" A mix-breed said right behind them, which caused them to jump.

"Senpai, what do you mean join?" the darkish brown haired freshman said.

"Haruhi, there is only one definition of 'join'!" The senpai said. But really, there is more than one definition of 'join', but the meaning is kind of the same.

"Milord, even if he joins, he might get more customers than us." The twins pouted.

"Yes, and that'll give us a raise." the darkish haired sophomore said behind them.

"As usual, you care about money. Nothing more…" Haruhi said in disappointment.

"Yes well, Tamaki, I'll give you a hand for recruiting that newcomer."

"Really? Mother you are so nice!" The senpai tried to hug the sophomore, but he avoided it.

"Please do not touch me unless you have a good reason."

"I do."

"It's not good enough."

The mix-breed crouched down to a corner and shed tears.

"Milord… you don't have to cry over that…" The twins said as they tried to reach eye level to the sensitive elder.

"Yes that's true…" The mix-breed mumbled.

"Move it." A long, raven-haired senior said grumpy.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" The mix breed moved aside.

"Whatever…" The raven-haired moved forward and later been tackled by a redheaded senior.

"Yuu-chan, guess what?! Someone kindly gave me their lunch!" The redhead chirped.

"Damn it, get off me, and how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!" Yuu hissed.

"That's the first today!" They left to a new hallway in a matter of seconds.

There were females stalking the redhead and the longhaired seniors.

"They really are over populating…" The twins complained.

"Yes…" The mix breed thought. "I got it! Let's begin our operation! Operation 1: Get them to join! Who's with me?"

"Me Tama-chan!" Someone shorter, but a senior said. He holds a stuff animal. Beside him was a larger senior, but he doesn't really talk much.

"Sorry, but I need to study." Haruhi said.

"Aw Haruhi-chan, that's no fun! Get yourself some fun, would you?" The twins said.

"No. I will not persuade the newcomers to join the host club. Besides, it not my choice to let them join or not." Haruhi crossed her arms.

"You are a member, right?" They said.

"…" She had a bad feeling.

--

Allen hid in the restroom, where no girls can enter. "…Maybe I should talk to Yuzuru-san…"

"Allen?"

"Lavi?"

"Yeah it's me. What are you doing here?" Lavi said.

"Hiding."

"… Oh…" Lavi knew whom he is hiding from.

"I wish this restroom has a window…" Allen sighed.

"Please don't wish that." Lavi said immediately.

"Sorry…"

"You know what? I don't understand how Yuu-chan can withstand it all."

"I wonder the same… Oh and speaking of Kanda, where is he?" the Young Exorcist asked curiously.

"He said he's getting something to eat."

"I want to go…" Allen said depressingly.

"Yeah, but how are you going to shake off those rich folks?"

"… Just pass through?" the Young Exorcist said confusedly.

"Allen, are you an idiot? What if they crowd you again and you can't make through?"

"I… can just explain…"

"Okay, but take me with you, please!" Lavi begged.

"Sure."

The two Exorcists got out of wherever they were hiding. Instead of their Exorcist uniform, they wore a school uniform, or a suit. They wore a lightish blue coat and black pants, but for some reason, they loved their Exorcist uniform better.

"Okay, let's go." Allen took a deep breathe and opened the door. When the two Exorcists surveyed the area, no one suspicious person was around.

Allen deeply sighed in relief and continued walking. Lavi mimicked.

"Here they come!" The Exorcists heard the squeal of the girls.

"Run!" Allen said and both ran at an open space hallway.

A teacher found them running and yelled, "No running!"

"We're sorry!" They shouted back, but they ran anyway.

The stampede of girls came running too and almost ran over the teacher, but the teacher immediately stood next to the wall.

"No running!" The teacher repeated.

The girls ignored her warning.

When the stampede disappeared, the teacher sighed, and adjusted her glasses. "I'm crazy about the new students too, but you don't have to chase them…"

--

In the cafeteria, the longhaired senior quietly and peacefully ate his soba while females admire him from afar. 'Where did they go? I seriously want to get out of here.' Kanda thought, and it was difficult to tell if he was actually thinking. 'This soba taste funny…' He continued thinking.

All of a sudden, everyone in the cafeteria heard squealing.

"Excuse us!" Someone shouted.

'There they are.' Kanda thought without glancing on whatever is happening.

Allen and Lavi stopped at a free space to gasp for air (somewhere close to a wall) and the squealing girls surrounded them.

"Allen, do you have any idea what you have gotten us into?" Lavi said slightly angry.

"Yes…"

"Then fix it!" Lavi roared.

"Alright…" Allen took a deep breathe and said, "Um… girls… c-can you at least let us eat. We are really hungry…" Allen said.

Kanda tried not to laugh. Instead, he smirked.

"Then you can have my lunch!" the girls exclaimed.

"Really?" Allen said excitedly.

"Yes!" they nodded.

"Alright, free food!" Allen jumped around the place and ignored the situation.

"…What about me…" Lavi gloomily said.

"You can have ours." half of the other girls said.

"Th-thanks." Lavi couldn't help, but smile.

--

About 3 minutes later…

"…" Everyone in the cafeteria stared at only one table, and that table nearly filled with girls, except one.

"More please!" The boy said. Everyone was shocked that he was able to eat about 10-15 meals. Some of the girls on the table were glad they do not have to waste food. Instead, they can give it to the new freshman.

"Here!" The girls who have their leftovers gave it to Allen.

"Thank you." he said and accepted them with a radiant smile.

"… Allen… control your appetite, will you?" Lavi whispered to Allen's ears.

"But I haven't eaten today!" Allen whined as he took a bite from a plain rice ball.

"Well at least control it, and don't eat with your mouth full!"

"Can't help it when you are talking to me." the young exorcist continued to munch away.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Lavi turned around and later bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sor-"

"Hello, do you have a minute?" A group of students dressed in black as if they were thieves.

"…" Lavi was about to laugh, but he was able to control it. "Um… sure…" Except his mind. His mind is laughing hard already.

"Right, follow us." They walked out of the cafeteria and head to an empty hallway.

"What do you want?" Lavi asked.

They stopped and slowly turned.

The one that led them started to shed tears. "Please join us!" he begged.

"Eh?" Lavi squint his eyes. He's beginning to feel scared already.

"Because of you and your friends, our customers are reducing!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Our club, the Host Club, is a club for people to have fun, but ever since you guys came to this school, our club felt like it was torn!" This person sounded more like Tamaki…

"… So?"

"So, with your ability, I think you can help us!"

"Sorry, I gotta pass." Lavi walked away slowly with an immediate answer.

"Wait! Can't you just hear us out?!" Tamaki continued.

"No… I need to look for someone…" the redhead glanced behind him. 'I thought I did…' he thought secretly.

"We can help you look!"

"Milord… aren't you going overboard?" Kaoru, one of the twins said.

"But helping people is a nice thing to do, right?" Tamaki asked.

"No thanks. I can look for her myself." Lavi continued to walk.

Therefore, that left them to a gust of wind.

Tamaki immediately crouched down near the wall and shed more tears.

"Milord, that's too much tears you put in today…" Hikaru, the other twin said.

"Senpai, do you have another plan?" Haruhi said.

"Yes! Ask the other newcomers." Tamaki quickly stood up and stood proudly.

"… Please make this quick…" Haruhi said. 'That doesn't sound like a plan at all…'

--

Couple of hours later…

'This place is so huge…' Allen thought. He had a feeling he might get lost, but no worries! He's with other students, female students to be exact. They were talking about random topics. Mainly about 'about-me' topics.

"Allen-kun, not there! That's the elementary area!" One of the girls said.

"Oh, sorry…" Allen said.

"It's okay. This is your first time here, of course." Another girl said.

"Yeah." He laughed.

"Do you want to check out the art room?" Another girl asked excitedly.

"Sure." Allen smiled.

The girls squealed as they flushed. "Kyaa! Come see the picture I painted!" The girls rushed to the art room, but they stopped when the Host Club members blocked their way.

"Tamaki-sama, can you please excuse us?" The girls said.

"Oh, but can I borrow that boy?" Tamaki said.

"O-okay!"

"What?" Allen squeaked.

"We just want to talk." Tamaki said.

"You sounded like you wanted to kidnap me, and you are wearing what kidnappers would wear (I think)." Allen said. Those words stabbed the mix-breed hard, so Tamaki crouched down to a corner and cried.

"Milord, I think that's too much for today, so stop crying." The twins said as they crouch along with the mix breed.

"Don't mind him. We just wanted to discuss something with you for a minute." Haruhi said.

"Oh… you… could've said that… not… show a face of what a kidnapper would do…" Allen read this in a book.

"Good point…" Haruhi said with a troubled face.

"Okay, I'll go." Allen turned around to see the crowd of young women. "I'll be in the art room shortly. Please wait for me there."

"Yes!" The girls squealed and walked to the direction of the art room.

"So what is there to talk about?" 'And I was trying to make friends…' Allen said as he thought at the same time.

"Well…"

"Please join our club!" Tamaki interrupted Haruhi.

"Huh?" The same expression as the redhead.

"We wanted you to join our club!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Um… What is it about?" 'I heard of this word 'club' before from somewhere…'

"A host club!"

"Host club?" 'No, I must be imagining things. Maybe I should look it up in a dictionary after school…'

"Yes, host club!" the mix-breed nodded.

"What is 'host club'? And what is a club?" Allen asked. 'I need to make sure…'

"…You never heard of 'club'?" The twins asked surprisingly.

"No. Tell me anyway."

"A club is a group in which they do activities." Haruhi answered.

"Oh… wait…" Allen thought. 'Club… Now I remember!' Allen thought about one place where his master goes. It did have the word 'club' on the sign near the place. "Thanks, but no thanks." Allen quickly shook his head.

"What?" The host club members froze.

"I can't and I have a bad feeling about this term 'club'."

"Why?!!" Tamaki wailed as he grew closer to the young Exorcist.

"…" 'This guy… is he for real?' "I just can't. I'm sorry." Allen forced a weak smile.

"Allen-kun, please join!" There was a small group of girls behind them. They just past by, not stalking… or were they?

Allen was given an option to think about it.

'Allen, don't join! If you do, you'll end up seeing the things your master did!' One kind voice said.

'Allen, if you go, you'll have a hell of a fun!' One suspicious voice said.

'Fun? Is this 'club' is suppose to have fun?' Allen asked.

'Yes.' The unknown voices said at the same time.

Allen pondered. 'I'll need more information than that…'

"Tell me, what does this 'host club' do?" Allen asked.

"We do anything that is fun!" The twins said as they grinned.

"Fun? Like what kind of fun?" The newcomer freshman asked curiously.

"Anything that matches with the definition 'fun'!" They lean closer to Allen, but he stepped back.

"Really?" He asked unsurprisingly.

"Yes!" They nodded a couple of times.

Allen thought again.

'Fun as in fighting Kanda?' Allen thought.

'Believe so.' A voice said.

'But I thought school forbids fighting…' Allen said cautiously.

'Want to ask?'

'No thank you.'

'Well if you say so, join or no join?'

'I… guess… No wait… My mission is to find the Innocence! Not go to a school and have fun!'

'Killjoy!' The voice sang.

'Whom are you calling a killjoy?!'

'You are. Stop thinking about the mission and at least have fun!'

'But the Order could be in danger!'

'They have Generals there.'

'…Okay mind, I'm only going to trust you ONLY on this!' Allen warned.

"Okay I'll join." the young Exorcist declared.

"Yay! That's one!" The host club cheered.

"One?" Allen became suspicious.

"We also wanted to recruit your friends you see, but no females." Tamaki said.

"Why? Do you hate girls? Oh wait, aren't you a girl?" Allen pointed at Haruhi.

"What?! What kind of question is that?! And isn't rude to point at people?" The group said superstitiously.

"Well… I'm just asking. I never heard of that kind of rule. Also, you haven't answered my questions."

"…" Sweat began to drop heavily down their faces. "We don't hate girls. The members are boys only because we satisfy the girls in our school. They come in our room, which is Music Room 3, and choose a host." Tamaki explained.

"Oh I get it, but what about the other question?" Allen asked straightforwardly.

More sweat poured down. "Um… what question?"

"Hm… You are Haruhi, right?" Allen turned to face the natural looking freshman.

"Yes." She was the calmest. Kyoya would care less.

"Okay Haruhi, are you a girl?" Allen said.

"Yes." She said straightforwardly.

"Thought as much." Allen nodded and thought.

"Haruhi, what kind of answer is that?!" Tamaki said panicky.

"He is a member of the host club, right?" She turned to look at the panicked group.

"…"

"So I can tell him."

"… You're right…" They calmed down.

"Allen!" the young Exorcist heard a familiar voice, so he turned to the owner of the voice.

"Oh, Lenalee!" Allen smiled, and they approached to each other. "I missed you!" He gave Lenalee a hug and shed tears.

"Allen, we haven't seen each other since…" Lenalee thought for a moment. "An hour ago?"

"Still!" Allen hugged her tighter. If her older brother was here, then Allen would be a goner for sure, but Allen had forgotten about that…

"Allen, calm down… Have you seen Kanda?" the dark haired girl asked.

"No… the last place I saw him was the cafeteria." Allen let go of the black haired girl. She had short hair, and wore a bright yellow dress.

"Oh… Well do you mind if I stay with you?" Lenalee asked.

"Sure." Allen nodded as he smiled.

"Who are your friends?" Lenalee looked behind Allen. "Oh, those were the first people we saw in this time…"

"Yes. We were talking about their so-called 'club.'"

"Club? Did you join?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes. They said it would be fun." Allen said.

"I… see…"

Allen nodded. "Anyway, shall we look for that idiot Kanda?"

"But what about them?"

"We can leave. They said only for a short time. I do believe the girls are waiting for me at the art room." Allen quickly place 'find-BaKanda' aside and resumed about the girls waiting for him.

"Oh… okay."

"Hey wait! You can't just say, 'Okay, I'll join.' and then walk away!" Tamaki said.

"Sure I can. It's rude to make girls wait, right?" Allen said grinned.

"… Hm yes… then we'll guide you to the art room!" Tamaki declared.

"Okay. It's faster if I have a guide." Allen radiantly smiled.

The Host Club members nodded.

Therefore, the Host Club guided the two Exorcists to the art room where the crowd of girls was waiting patiently. Allen enjoyed the paintings the girls produced. His actions were as if this was his first time seeing something new, and… he wasn't the only one… Tamaki seemed to be the same…

After the show-and-tell, Allen told the girls he wanted to look for his friends. They understood and left.

"Allen-kun, meet us tomorrow on the top floor of south campus at the end of the corridor. It should say 'Music Room 3', okay?" the golden haired sophomore said.

"O-okay…" Allen cannot memorize that. "But… can you write that down?"

"… Sure! Anyone got paper?" Tamaki surveyed his surroundings.

No reply except dots like this: "…"

"Who brings paper when they are taking a break?" Kaoru said.

"Me." Haruhi said. "I bring them for studies."

"… I'm sorry Haruhi for insulting you!" Kaoru said as he hugged her.

"Let go of me…" Haruhi said. She sounded like she couldn't breathe.

Kaoru did a moment later, and Haruhi took out a blank paper.

"Thank you Haruhi!" Tamaki said. "How about something to write with?"

The dark brownish haired tomboy took out a pen and placed it on the older boy's hand.

"Thank you." Tamaki started to scribble around the paper.

"…"

"Here you go!" Tamaki handed the written paper to the white haired boy.

"…" Allen examined the paper. It was written in Japanese, which is the language Allen is learning right now. "Can I borrow the pen?"

"Here you go!" The older younger man handed him the pen.

"Now, can you please kindly repeat what you said it was?" Allen grinned.

"Sure thing! It's at the top floor of south campus. The end room in the north corridor. The plate should say 'Music Room 3'." Tamaki proudly repeated.

"…" Allen rewritten the words the older young man said. "Top floor… South Campus… End room in the North corridor… Music room 3..." He said in English. Tamaki nodded at each pause.

"Wait, what? What language is that?" Tamaki asked confusedly.

"English." Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses.

"You can't tell? I'm British." Allen said as he looked at the mix breed.

"Oh…" The golden haired boy took a closer look at the white haired boy. "I never saw one before."

"So have we, Milord!" The twins said astonished.

"… Is it almost time to go home now?" Allen asked.

"No. We got three more class to go." the twins said.

"Aw…" Allen sulked and sank down.

"It's alright Allen." Lenalee said.

"… Let's just look for BaKanda and Lavi." Allen pouted.

"Okay." Lenalee nodded.

"I'll see you later then." Allen said to the host club members and left with Lenalee.

The host club members waved good-bye.

"So the next one is that long-haired senior!" Tamaki said.

"Good luck with him. We don't want to participate in this." The twins and Kyoya said.

"What?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Is there a problem with him?" Haruhi asked straightforwardly.

"I heard he scares his teacher. His teacher is the strictest in this building." The twins explained.

"R-really?" Haruhi felt a little tense mixed with fright.

"Want to see proof?"

"I wanna see!" Hani chirped.

'A brave fellow…' They thought.

--

"Kanda!"

Kanda glared at whoever called him.

"Moyashi, this better be good." Kanda growled.

"Yes it is! Lenalee wanted to talk to you, and it's Allen!" The white haired boy chirped.

"Che… like I care."

"Of course you do. If you keep calling me that, then people will assume you have a brain of a bird. Moreover, you might even have a thick head." the young Exorcist's smile grew dark.

"I'm fine with that, but I have to say, you could be the same." Kanda smirked.

Kanda and Allen beamed sparks at each other, which cause an imaginary fire.

"Kanda, Allen, please calm down…" Lenalee said slowly.

"If it's for you, then okay!" Allen said happily.

"Thank you, Allen."

"My pleasure." Allen smiled.

"Anyway Kanda, you need to stay away from trouble!" Lenalee crossed her arms.

"Che… Would you like to experience a strict teacher who keeps spitting?" Kanda also crossed his arms.

Allen laughed hard. "That's because you have a class full of idiots!"

"Allen!" Lenalee warned.

"Sorry…" Allen tried to stop laughing, but it still hit him.

"I'm going to kill you!!!" Kanda reached out to Allen's neck, but missed.

"Too bad you can't bring swords to school!" Allen chirped.

"Che… I still got my fist!"

"You two! Stop fighting!" Lenalee went between them.

"He started!" Allen hid behind Lenalee.

"You started to laugh at me!" Kanda growled.

They growled in rage until they heard an annoying voice.

"Yuu-chan! Allen!" Someone chirped.

They glared at the owner of that annoying, chirping voice, which seemed to belong to Lavi.

"Oh, am I interrupting a fight?" Lavi said. His smile was close of becoming faint.

"No. We just ended it because you showed up." Allen said.

"Oh. That's good!" The redhead's smile thrived wider.

"That's bad." Kanda hissed.

"Aw Yuu-chan, you don't have to be like that." Lavi frowned.

"Don't call me that or else I'll surely send you to the afterlife." Kanda is all fire up and ready to murder someone or some people.

"Kanda, behave yourself! Lavi, don't get yourself to the victim list. Allen, if you are hungry, just go!" They can hear the roar of the white haired boy's stomach.

"Okay!" Allen skipped away, hoping to obtain free food.

"…" The three felt speechless.

"Anyway, that's all I can say." Lenalee smiled.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me." Kanda said.

"No. That's what Allen-kun said. I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"I know, but I still wanted to check just to be sure."

"…"

"… I think I'll follow Allen." Lavi slowly walked away from the scene.

"I'm heading back to class." Lenalee said.

"Wait… take me with you… please." Kanda said. He had a gloomy atmosphere surrounding him.

"Why?" Lenalee noticed a group of girl spying on one target. She can figure out whom. "Sure…"

They walked to a new direction and the girls slowly followed them simultaneously.

"Well, it looks like Lenalee-san can control his anger… a little." Tamaki said.

"Yeah…" one person in the group said.

"Can I go to class now?" Haruhi asked.

"Not yet." Tamaki said immediately.

"Can't we do this tomorrow? Class is about to start." Haruhi complained.

"Alright fine, see you after school." Tamaki said.

The mix breed wasn't really paying attention. He was actually thinking of an idea.

"Father, why don't you think during class? Not in the hallway." Kyoya suggested.

"Mother, I can't think any other plans to get Allen-kun's friends to join the host club."

"Oh I got one, but you'll have to do this solo."

"Really?" Tamaki said with such intriguing expression.

"Yes." Kyoya grinned.

* * *

_I think this time I kept the Ouran characters in their characters, but I kind of messed up on Lavi and Lenalee's character…I am sorry about that. I'll do my best to keep the characters in their character. (Whatever...)  
_

_If you are wondering what their classes are, it'll be told in the next chapter. The dumb to smartness will be based on the D. Gray volumes in Komui's Discussion room. I think it is volume 2..._

_Thank you for reading this! Got a question or comment, please review!  
_

_Hika: I got one; give me and Kaoru a bigger role!_

_Timcanpy: Later._

_Kao: Now! As your elder, you'll listen to us!_

_Timcanpy: Will you pay me?_

_Hika: depends._

_Timcanpy: Then no.  
_


	3. The Host Club

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray or Ouran._

_**A/N: **Re-edited!! I tell you, I seriously suck, but I guess that is how a revised work is... (I least likely like to check my work...)_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Host Club**_

"Top floor… South campus… Somewhere in the north corridor… Music Room 3." Allen Walker, a freshman in a rich, large school who recently came in this school reads the English part of the paper he holds. He stopped in front of the door that its plate (close to the door) read "Music Room 3" in Japanese. Allen was able to read it because it was also written in his paper… somewhere.

He paused for a moment to rethink. In return, he made a sigh. He slowly turned the shiny, dustless knob and pushed the door. When he can see pretty much everything in the room, he could not believe what he saw.

"Welcome." Someone said. That person isn't alone. The host club members are there. Minus one because that person has other things to do.

There was a group of boys dressed in western style clothes.

Allen paused and said, "I'm sorry, I must be in the wrong room. I must take my leave." He was about to close the door until someone said, "Wait! Don't take this seriously!" The young Exorcist stopped.

"This Host Club… is this is what it is about? Doing things like that?" Allen questioned.

"Well of course!" Tamaki, the mix-breed, half French and half Japanese, said as he approach to the white haired freshman. "Why don't you come on in and we'll discuss the rules here." Allen obeyed, but found it suspicious.

The original Host Club members relaxed on the couch while Allen sat uncomfortably.

"Would you like some tea?" Tamaki asked politely and ignored the young Exorcist's uncomfortable act.

"Or cake?!" Hani, the shortest, but a senior said excitedly next to Allen.

Allen pondered and said, "Can I have both?"

"Here!" Hani handed Allen a piece of white cake with a strawberry on top.

"Thank you." Allen accepted the cake.

"Here's the tea." Tamaki said as he placed the tea set on the table.

"Thank you." Allen repeated. He ate the cake whole and safely chewed it. Later, he swallowed it. It did surprise the members.

"A-anyway, the rules!" The members briefly explained the rules to Allen while numerously nodded as he tried to understand. "Do you understand them? They are very simple to understand."

"Yes." Allen lied.

"Good. Now we shall test your gentleman-ness." Tamaki said.

"Gentleman-ness?" Allen echoed confusedly.

"Yes. Remember, you must show politeness and good manners in front of your customers."

"Right!"

And so, Allen did his small training with the host club members.

--

Flying to Kanda's location, he asked to himself, "Where the hell did Moyashi ran off to?"

"Who knows? He did say he has something important to do."

"Che, that idiot."

"Yuu-chan, are you hungry?"

"Don't call me that, and no!" Kanda, a senior who has a long, raven ponytail yelled angrily to a senior redhead.

"Oh… okay then. I'll be heading to the cafeteria to eat. Hopefully, I might get free food!" Lavi is what everyone called to that redhead.

"Wait!" Both paused.

"Oh Yuu-chan, you can't go anywhere without me, huh?" Lavi smirked.

"Che, it's those damn, annoying bitches!" Kanda said in embarrassment.

"I see, I see…" Lavi nodded as he grinned.

"… Damn it, never mind!" Kanda turned around and left Lavi behind.

Lavi watched the longhaired senior leave, and then headed to the cafeteria with joy. These girls or hungry female monsters followed the two Exorcists.

'I do not want to go to that stupid class, so I guess I'll head somewhere random.' Kanda thought.

--

"Hey, isn't Kanda-kun heading to that place?" One girl said.

"I think so."

"Why is he going there? Wait, don't tell me he joined?!" Another girl exclaimed.

"I think so!" The girls squealed with excitement.

"Let's go find out!" The group of girls squealed again silently behind Kanda's back.

'Where?' He asked in his mind.

Kanda noticed a HUGE stampede of girls behind him running towards him. He walked closer to the wall and the girls did not notice him. They just pass by him yelling and squealing.

"…" the longhaired senior squint his eyes.

"Oh yeah, did you hear? There's a new member in the host club."

"You want to check it out?"

"But Kanda-kun…"

"This choice is so hard!" A girl wailed.

'Just leave already assholes!' Kanda shouted in his head as he walked to a random direction.

Unluckily, the girls did not listen to his mind.

(Skipping to… few minutes later…)

Kanda's status: still followed by girls.

Girls' status: feeling slightly satisfied from looking at Kanda as they follow him.

He calmly walked up a set of stairs trying to pretend his fans weren't tailing him.

'At least this place is quiet…' Kanda thought, but his second thought disagrees because of the fan girls.

He selected a random room to enter and chose a room called "Music Room 3". When he opened the door, he noticed this wasn't what he was expecting. How could his luck turn against him?

"Welcome dear cust-" The door shut close.

'Homosexuals? In Western clothing? Wasn't this supposed to be a music room?' Kanda thought in shock. A pint of sweat poured down from his face.

The door opened again, but the raven-haired senior did not open the door. It was a white haired freshman.

"Kanda? What are you doing here?" the freshman asked.

"Moyashi, why are you in a homosexual group?"

"Homo-" Someone in the 'homosexual' group said but interrupted.

"Kanda, you got this mistaken. This is a host club. They aren't homosexuals. I joined here because I thought this would be fun, but it kind of is."

"… Let me in." Kanda ignored the freshman.

"Why?"

Kanda moved his eyes where the girls hide unprofessionally.

"Ah I see. You want to avoid them, but you have nowhere else to go. In addition, you wanted to go somewhere quiet." the freshman, Allen, said with a smirk.

"…" Kanda twitched his left eye.

"I'll take that as a yes." Allen said. Kanda tried to get in, but Allen stopped him.

"What are you doing Moyashi?"

"Following the rules."

"What damn rules?"

"You can come in IF you pick a host." Allen smiled.

"H-host?" Kanda said. The word 'host' was stuck in his head. Why in the world he would pick a host full of men Kanda barely knows (except one)?

"Yep. If you don't want to, I guess you can't come in." The freshman swayed.

"That freshman sure is good." One of the twins said.

"Yeah… I can't tell if he really is a girl or not." the other twin said.

"I'm not a girl!" Allen swiftly turned angrily.

"Sorry…" It appeared more like Hikaru.

"Anyway Kanda, are you going to agree or not?" Allen turned back to Kanda with a jolly expression.

"…" Kanda grumbled.

'If I turn back, then there might be nothing to do. If I stay here, I'll be annoyed by these homos and Moyashi.' Kanda thought.

"Kanda, in my mind, I thought someone said 'homos' nearby." Allen said.

"…"

'These damn options are fucking stupid! I guess I have no choice.'

"I'll pick you." Kanda said.

"What?" Allen squeaked.

"I'll pick you as my damn host." Kanda said calmly, but slightly grumpy.

"Wait Kanda, are you serious?" Allen's jaw slightly dropped.

"What's wrong, Moyashi? Can't have me as your damn customer?" The longhaired knew he was at an advantage, so he smirked.

"… No… Nothing is wrong with that." Allen let Kanda pass through. "Have a seat at that couch and I'll get you tea. (If I can ever make one.)"

"Actually, do you have coffee?" Kanda asked.

"Um… Tamaki-senpai, do you have coffee?" Allen turned to the mix-breed.

"Of course we do! But it's instant coffee. Ever tried one of those before?" Tamaki asked.

"No, but I think all coffees are the same."

"Oh no! They are not! Commoner coffees are more addicting than rich coffee. Do they have them in your time?"

"… I'm not sure. I rarely taste coffee. The only coffee I drink is Lenalee's."

"Really?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I don't watch her make them. I just train." Allen nodded.

"I see. I must ask her later." Tamaki gleamed.

"Can you help me make coffee? Kanda likes his bitter."

"… He likes his coffee bitter?" Tamaki paused.

"Yeah… I remember last time I handed him my coffee full of cream and he immediately refused."

"I see… Okay, this is very simple. All you need is this instant coffee mix and hot water. You pour them in a cup and wait for it to cool. After that, wa la!" Tamaki happily said as he showed Allen the demonstration.

"Oh… so that's how you make coffee. It sounds so simple." Allen said as he examined the coffee cup closely.

"I know! Give it a try."

"Okay." Allen followed the steps exactly what the golden haired upperclassman instructed. He placed the coffee cup filled with coffee on a tray, picked up the tray, and then approached to his customer.

When he placed it on the table, the door slammed open.

"Senpai, is the host club even opened?!" Haruhi, a tomboy looking girl with dark brown hair said with exhaustion. There were a large group of girls crowding in, squealing, and Haruhi fell to the ground.

"Almost, but Haruhi, are you okay?!" Tamaki said as he approached to Haruhi to aid her. The twins did the same, calling out Haruhi's name.

"I was crowded by girls because they wanted to come in… this never happened before (I think)!" Haruhi stood up, patting her clothes as she adjusted her clothes.

"Haruhi-kun, you can blame it on Kanda-kun." Allen said, sipping on his coffee. "Wow! This taste so good!"

"Oh… that's right… they're crazy about the newcomers." Haruhi mumbled.

"Ladies, we can open the host club early, if you like." Tamaki said with his 'gentlemen-ness' style.

"What about the theme Milord?" the twins asked.

"We can do that later."

"We want the newcomer as our host!!!" The girls squealed immediately.

That sentence shocked Tamaki sincerely, so he stood stoned. It even echoed through his head. In action, he crouched down in his corner and shed a puddle of tears.

"Milord… take this upon yourself. You wanted him to join, so you deal with it." The twins said as they crouched down with the owner of the club.

The girls rushed in and crowded the two Exorcists. They asked numerous questions to the Exorcists.

"Moyashi, you deal with them." Kanda said. He obviously hates people crowding him, but no matter how many harsh words he said to them, they will not listen or get through them.

"What's wrong Kanda? Can't deal with girls?" Allen teased.

"I have tried several times, but they would not listen to me."

Allen laughed. "How sad, but in return, I want to eat your lunch."

"Che… whatever."

"Ladies! Please… calm… down. We won't go anywhere. For now." The crowd obeyed. Listening to the freshman speak felt as if they reached to heaven. "A-anyway-"

"Allen, is it true?!" The door slammed wide open as if it was close to breaking.

"Lavi, what's wrong?" Allen asked puzzled.

"Why did you joined those creepy, scary, homosexual people?!" Lavi shouted as he approached to Allen. When he did, he grabbed Allen shoulders with his two hands, and then shook the young Exorcist crazily.

That sentence struck Tamaki deeply. He felt as if he was about to die.

'He called us homosexuals just like that other one.' the host club members (not including Haruhi.) thought. 'Except he added more words…'

"Lavi, they aren't homosexuals. They are like you. Like… ladies' man (playboy) type of people. They aren't creepy, scary people… if you get to know them more." Allen explained.

"… Really?" Lavi relaxed.

"Yes and I joined here because they said it's going to be fun."

"Really?" Lavi loves fun. No, not just fun; It's beyond fun.

"Yes Lavi. Want to join?"

"Well… if you joined, then I guess I can." the redhead forced a smile.

"Father, I think you lost." Kyoya said.

"Mother! You should've told me to take action!" Tamaki said as he continued to shed tears.

"You were supposed to remind yourself and it's your responsibility." Kyoya, a sophomore said as he adjusted his glasses.

Maybe some people are confused… maybe if we go back to yesterday…

--

Resuming to yesterday (or previous chapter)…

"Mother, I can't think any other plans to get Allen-kun's friends to join the host club." Tamaki cried.

"Oh I got one, but you will have to do this solo." Kyoya said.

"Really?" Tamaki raised his head with a smile.

"Yes."

"Oh thank you Mother!" Tamaki was close enough to hug him, but Kyoya immediately said:

"BUT you must hurry before someone else tells them to join."

"Why?"

"If you ask them first, I'll hand you these photos of Haruhi." Kyoya took out three photos of Haruhi.

"I'll do it!"

--

Coming back to today…

"Noooooooo! I can't have the photos of my daughter!!" Tamaki shook outrageously.

"Senpai (Milord), please calm down…" Haruhi and the twins said. 'And that's pretty stupid…'

"How can I?!" Tamaki cried in a childish voice.

"…Anyway ladies (and Kanda), what would you like to do?" Allen said, completely ignoring the host club members.

"I want a nice long chat with you!" Some of the girls said.

"Me too!" the other girls said.

"Okay." Allen said. "By the way Kanda, if you leave now, some other girls will come after you."

"…"

Few meters away…

"Senpai, stop crying. You should be happy that many customers came in one day." Haruhi said.

"What are you guys talking about?" The redhead asked.

"Well, in this host club, we are the host and we have customers to add up the fun (Actually to satisfy them. I think.)." Haruhi explained.

"I see…"

"Since you just became a new member, I guess we'll need to explain the rules for you." Kyoya said.

"Sure…" 'Why do fun things have rules?'

--

Feeling like skipping to after school…

"I'm so tired…" Allen threw himself on the couch.

"It's your fault for joining." Lavi, the restless one, read a book that he never read before. (It's history.)

"I thought it'll be fun, but it seems very tiresome…"

"Allen-kun, come play with us!" The twins said as they try to pull him off the couch.

Allen groaned in disagreement. "I want to go back home…"

"No! Play with us a little more!" the twins complained.

"Why don't you play with Lavi?"

"He's too boring!"

"Boring?!" Lavi gasped. "I'll show you boring!" He closed the book and approached to them.

"Lavi, stop!" Allen got to his feet and went between the twins and Lavi.

Lavi smirked. "Now that you are up, play with us!"

"What?!" Allen squeaked.

"Play with us!!" They whined.

"No!" 'They are like hungry hyenas!' Allen ran around the room.

"Come back!" The three followed him.

"Quit chasing me, and leave me alone!" the young Exorcist cried.

"But play with us!"

"No!" Allen hid behind Mori. Mori is a very tall senior. He always has a calm face.

"Are you guys playing tag?" Hani happily said.

"… Yes!" The twins said as they smirked.

"Can I join!?" Hani asked curiously with gleaming eyes.

"Sure! We're it." the twins said.

"Okay!"

'Wait, doesn't this game called 'tag' suppose to have one person it?' Allen thought.

Later, everyone except Kyoya ran around the place (Kanda and Haruhi are not there anymore).

--

Couple of hours later…

"Can I… go home now?" Allen said as he gasped for air.

"Okay, but are you safe walking home?" Kaoru asked. He was in the same state as Allen.

"Yes. I'm right here after all, right?" Allen sat up straight as he grinned.

"I guess…" Kaoru mumbled.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Allen stood up, took his belongings and walked to the exit.

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow is the weekend!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Weekend? What's wrong with that?" Allen stopped and turned to Hikaru with confusion.

"The weekend is no school!" The twins said.

"Is that so?" Lavi said as he tailed Allen.

"Yeah. If you want to hang out, we'll come visit your house."

"I would like a look around town." Allen said as he wondered a bit.

"Us too!" Hani gasp.

"Okay then it is decided. See ya!" Allen opened the door and left with Lavi.

"Good-bye now!" They waved happily.

…You people were wondering why Tamaki did not talk… The answer is simple:

Lavi pushed Allen because he was exhausted from chasing Allen. Tamaki ran towards Allen, but few feet away from him. At the same time, they (The three of them.) bumped into each other. With the heavy weight that the two Exorcists put in, the golden haired boy couldn't breathe and fainted. (But really, he was exhausted too.) The end.

After that flashback, Allen and Lavi ended up at the front gate of the school building.

Lenalee and Kanda were waiting for them.

"Sorry for the wait Lenalee!" Allen said as he approached to the remaining Exorcists.

"It's alright." Lenalee replied.

"Che… you took so long! What were you doing?!" Kanda shouted.

"It's not my fault for them chasing me!" Allen shouted back.

"Hey Moyashi, don't talk that way to your senpai." Kanda had a fighting aura around him.

"Senpai? Since when did I treat you like a senpai?" The cursed boy was the same.

Seconds past by and they threw sparks at each other, but it struggled when the sparks touched each other.

Lenalee was getting irritated and Lavi was scared. He was shivering through the spine.

Lenalee stopped the two from fighting by pushing them both back. "You two stop fighting! It's too pointless to fight!"

"Tell Kanda that. He's the one who's threatening me to fight." Allen said.

"What was that Moyashi? You have a lot of guts on going this far!" Kanda growled.

"If you two don't stop fighting, then no dinner for both of you!"

"No… dinner?" Allen was shocked from the words that came out of his close friend's mouth. He began to sink down to the ground.

Kanda showed no action, but a "Che." out of his mouth. Kanda head his way back home while Lavi and Lenalee tried to drag Allen onto his feet, but it was no use, unless, Lenalee takes her words back. So she did, which made Allen jump onto his feet.

Allen walked joyfully back home and the other Exorcists pretend they don't know him.

--

A common looking apartment they live in. The Chairman in that rich school/academy rented the apartment for them. The Exorcists entered the apartment and something bumped into Allen's face.

It was a golden like sphere with wings, a cross shape in front of it's face, tiny arms and legs, and a long tail that ends with a large circle like thing and a flaming tip.

"Timcanpy?" Allen said as he tried to catch the sphere, but it flew up and landed on his white, snowy hair. The golden sphere is probably sleeping… Allen is probably feeling regrets for leaving him here all alone without any fun.

"I'll go make dinner." Lenalee announced.

"Okay!" Allen ignored the regrets and smiled.

"I can help you, Lenalee!" Lavi followed Lenalee to the kitchen.

Kanda walk towards to his room without saying a word.

Allen began working on his homework and practicing his Japanese. Sometimes doodle on his work.

This continued on 'til dinner was ready. Allen was force to eat limited amount of food. Kanda never bothered eating… until the middle of night.

After the nice dinner, they finished whatever they had to finish and went to bed. (Finishing things also includes shower, brushing their teeth, and homework.)

--

Going back in time where the four Exorcists went home…

Kyoya and Tamaki prepared to leave the school grounds.

"Suoh, you care about the looks, but for somewhat reason, they aren't that smart." (Everyone in the host club is in Class A, which I think they are smart people.)

"Yes I know, but they do look handsome." Tamaki said.

"That's it?"

'Yes! I shall help them increase their intelligence!" He does sound like a father…

"… Do as you wish, but I will not be part of this."

"But that's no fun!" the mix breed frowned.

"No matter how many words you say, I will not listen."

"Aw, mother!" Tamaki wailed.

"No." Kyoya hurried to his car. Tamaki did his best to follow.

"Why?! If you are so concern about their intelligence, why don't you help me raise them?!"

"You picked them up, you raise them yourself." Kyoya said. He closed his rich car's door and drove off.

Tamaki stood there like an abandon, fragile child who breaks very easily.

"How can I help them grow if Allen-kun is in class 1-C and Lavi-kun in 3-B?" Tamaki said to himself. He thought hard because he's very dense, but not as dense as Haruhi. Tamaki doesn't know the lessons Japan gives the younger people.

"If you want to help them raise their intelligence, why don't you teach them from the stuff you know?" Someone spoke out of nowhere. The voice startled the mix-breed.

"H-Haruhi?" Tamaki said startled.

"Did I scare you? I didn't mean to senpai." Haruhi said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left!"

"Not really. I was doing an errand for my class president."

"I see…"

"So about helping their intelligence…" Haruhi broke the gloomy atmosphere Tamaki created.

"Oh yes that! What about it?"

"I think I can help you with that."

"Really?!" Tamaki jumped for joy.

"Sure, but I'm only helping for them."

"Haruhi, you are such a nice daughter of mine!" Tamaki hugged the tomboy with glee.

"Get off me, and stop calling me your daughter!" Haruhi tried to struggle free.

"Sorry, sorry!" Tamaki let's go.

"But it's the weekend tomorrow…" Haruhi mumbled clearly.

"It's fine! We're going to visit them for some fun!"

"We?" Haruhi repeated.

"Us host club members of course! Who else I'm talking about?"

"Other people." Haruhi said straightforwardly.

"You think I'm no help?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"From what I am seeing, yes."

"You make father sad…" He crouched down to the ground and played with the concrete.

"Senpai, I'm going to take my leave now…" Haruhi slowly said and tried to escape.

"Okay! I'll come and pick you up, okay?" Tamaki happily said with a wave of good-bye.

"Sure… if you can make it…"

* * *

_I did try to put the Exorcists' class, but for somewhat I can't fit it all since Kanda and Lenalee aren't a member. Don't worry, Kanda will have his turn. I'm starting to feel Kanda is a kitty cat about the girls' part! Anyways, I'm just going to tell you their classes since I promised they'd be in this chapter: Lenalee is in class 1-B and Kanda is in class 3-D. I got this kind of information from the -Man volumes._

_That's all I can say, so questions or comments please review!_


	4. Riches and the Poorer Exploration

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own and I feel no regrets._

_**A/N: **Some of you might have seen what I've place for this story's genre… Humor… I don't really call it humor… anyone does? I'm trying to add a lot of drama here, but… it ended up of being a not really drama… Anyway, please enjoy! And I'm sorry for the late update! My computer is giving me problems... again!_

_Oh yeah that's right! I almost forgot about some other stuff… There is slight Kanda and Allen as pairings… so brace yourself (It's only tiny)! If you don't like this pairing, then it'll only be this one chapter… hopefully… I mean, I love this… pairing personally, but I really wanted to avoid it, but there were requests for it… Thanks to you, I felt like doing it… However, since this is re-edited, I went ahead, and I found there is pairings... somewhere... I can only try to make it as tiny as possible...  
_

_As for the first part of this chapter… well… Kanda's part, I want to thank **KinKitsune01** for it! You are indeed smart! Thank you so much for the advice! Then I want to thank one of my two best friends for… which to choose. I had to choose homosexuals or nobody… eventually they picked both lol. And this is my first time thanking someone for asking help! 0.0 (Just fan fiction matter…) Maybe being dependent isn't so bad…_

_Also… I never get to say this to any of my stories, but I describe characters just to refresh people's minds… if I ever get too lazy, then I'll just type the person's name (laughs). _

_With all that said out of my system, please enjoy! Again…_

_Kao: I'm going to get my lawyers and hunt you down if you don't get me more roles!_

_T: What's the lawyer going to do about it? _

_Kao: Just watch!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 4: Riches and the Poorer Exploration**

The door bell rang loudly.

Lenalee, a girl with short, black hair was in the kitchen making breakfast. She wore casual, warm clothes and an apron over the clothes.

"Can someone get the door?" Lenalee hollered, but no one replied.

Somewhere in the apartment, there lived a boy's room, and in that room, there are two boys sleeping. One had long, ebony hair that extends to the waist, but you can hardly tell since his hair is scattered around him. He sleeps in a messy mattress, and his blanket was thrown to the ground, but it doesn't bother him. He's probably use to it already… As for the other boy, he had short red hair, and an eye patch on his right eye. His cupcake blanket covered part of his body, and he couldn't feel the cold temperature that surrounded him.

In the bathroom, there was a white haired boy. He is… taking a bubble bath… with a golden looking bird floating around the bubbles.

"Anyone?! Answer the door, please!" Lenalee had her hands full of food.

"…" The boy with long hair walked out of the room and head to the front door and opened it grumpily.

"Good-" A group of people stood at the front door, smiling brightly at the longhaired boy. Well, before they could finish the sentence, Kanda immediately slammed the door, and then walked away from the door.

"Kanda, who was that?" Lenalee asked.

"No one, but homosexuals." Kanda rested his tired body on the couch.

Lenalee was dumbfounded, so she stopped working.

Someone opened a door, and it came from somewhere inside the apartment.

"Oh then that must be the Host Club members." The white haired boy said as he walked towards to the front door. The golden looking bird flew around the white haired boy's head happily. The boy wore an unbutton collar shirt and black pants. His hair is wet due to the refreshment he had.

"Allen, do you mind opening the door?" Lenalee asked as she resumed cooking.

"Sure." Allen head to the door and opened it. When he did, he found people smiling. The young Exorcist silently shut the door as he shuddered.

Lenalee stopped again and she looked at the young Exorcist dumbfounded.

"There are scary people out there…" Allen said.

"I… can tell…" Lenalee stared at the door from where she stood. There was a big rectangular hole between the kitchen and living room.

"What… should I do?"

"Leave them there." The longhaired boy mumbled sleepily.

"… Kanda, go brush your teeth." Allen said.

"…" Kanda stood up and left to the bathroom.

Allen took a deep breathe, and then exhaled. He opened the door and found one of these host club members crying.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to close the door on you." Allen said.

"It's alright." One of the members said.

There were seven people in the group.

One that looked short or the shortest called himself Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but everyone calls him Hani. He's actually a senior in high school. He has blond hair and wears casual clothes. He always holds a stuff animal shaped like a bunny.

The tallest one has black, short hair. He always has a calm face. They call him Morinodzuka Takashi, but Mori for short. He too was wearing something casual for autumn.

The next one is a girl/boy looking person. That person's real gender is female. She has a darkish brown hair and it's short. Her name was Fujioka Haruhi. They go by Haruhi for her though. She wears a trench coat to keep herself warm, and don't forget a scarf. Mainly they're plain clothes.

Going onto another person, Ootori Kyoya! He's the guy with glasses. Smart looking too, but he really stinks at knowing common stuff like what you see in a 'common' store. He has black, short hair and also wear warm casual clothes.

Going to the twins…Hitachiin Kaoru… He's the guy with his bangs slanting to the left when you face him, and his hair is lightish brown. As for his other twin, Hikaru, his bangs is opposite and his hair is blue… Their clothes are different, but same style.

Now, last but not least, Suoh Tamaki. His has golden hair and eyes like deep ocean blue. He's actually a mix-breed, half French and half Japanese. There's nothing much to talk about him, but he's the one crying.

"Um… instead of crying out here in public, why don't you come in…" Allen said.

"Okay!" Tamaki said as he jumped up and went in the apartment.

"…" Everyone gave negative thoughts.

"Allen-chan, I bought you cake! Want to have some?" Hani happily said.

"Okay!" Allen smiled.

The rest of the host club went inside the apartment.

"Eh… Allen-kun, what is that golden thing on your head?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, this is Timcanpy. He's a uh… golem…" Allen pointed at Timcanpy as Timcanpy flapped its wings.

"Whoa, it moved!" The host club members were fascinated and leaned close to Allen's head.

"… Hey… can you move so I can eat?" Allen asked nervously.

"Sure!" They moved, so Allen could head to the kitchen table.

As Allen sat down on a chair, the twins asked, "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready for what?" Lenalee sat down confused.

"No." Allen said as he picked up his food with a fork, and then stuffed the food into his mouth.

Lenalee and Kanda, who just left the bathroom, turned to Allen.

"What?" He swallowed his food. "Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you about that…"

"Forget what?" Lenalee asked.

"I thought it'll be nice if we take a look in town… since we don't have school for today."

"Okay. That's fine."

"…" Kanda didn't felt like objecting.

"By the way, where is Lavi-kun?" Tamaki asked as he searched around the area around him.

"Sleeping." The three Exorcists said.

"Who's sleeping?" Someone appeared out nowhere. This person had red hair and sleepy green, emerald eyes.

Everyone jumped as they were startled.

"Lavi, don't scare us like that!" Allen yelled.

"I wasn't. I just walked out of the room and found many people making noises. None of you guys noticed that I was here right now, so I wanted for a chance to say something." Lavi said sleepily, and yawned.

"… Aren't… you a horrible person…" Tamaki said.

"Thanks…" Lavi turned around and walked to the bathroom.

"… Anyway, please tell us about your time!" Tamaki said eagerly.

"You mean the time we were from?" Allen asked.

"Right!" The Host Club nodded.

"Well, if you say so…" Allen glanced at Lenalee.

Lenalee knew what Allen wanted, so she sighed.

"Well, if you can think about two centuries ago and imagine what it would look, then there's your answer." Lenalee explained plainly.

"Oh I see! But I got something to say, can you be a little more specific?" Hikaru asked.

"… I can't… I don't often go to E- Japan…" Lenalee said.

Allen just finished his food and said, "Yeah. If you want to know what it was like, ask Kanda. He's from Japan."

"Che… I'm not going to saying anything!" Kanda growled.

"Aw… Kanda-kun, why must you be so mean?" Tamaki shed tears.

"Tamaki-kun, that's just how he is…" Allen said.

"He needs disciplinary school!" the mix-breed wailed.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Allen started drinking his milk.

"Then how about Tolerance school?!" Tamaki turned to Allen.

"Nope." the young Exorcist shook his head, and then continued to drink his milk.

"Then what kind of thing he needs to remove his rude manners?!" Tamaki cried.

"… If… if he removes his rude manners… then…I'll find that scary… just imagining him… all… noble and stuff just… scares me!!" Allen shivered after he placed his empty milk on top of the table.

Lenalee understood, so she nodded her head, but in her head, she thought it would be nice.

"Yeah and if he gets all… non-Yuu-ish, then I can't tease him anymore. (I think.)" Lavi, who appeared out of nowhere again said gloomy.

"Quit calling me that!" Kanda shouted angrily.

"Lavi-kun, quit scaring us!" Tamaki cried.

"Sorry… I just… felt a little tired… that's all." Lavi scratched the back of his head as he sat down on a chair. In front of him was his breakfast.

"Che… Don't get the wrong idea. Hurry up and finish eating." Kanda stood up to throw his dish into the sink.

"Hey, I was done way before you!" Allen did the same.

Lavi took his time eating.

Lenalee was way done, but she is currently drinking coffee.

Allen and the host club members talked until the other Exorcists were ready.

"Allen-kun, Lavi-kun, I, Suoh Tamaki, will help you two get to class A!" Tamaki announced.

With a long moment of silence and pause, Allen and Lavi exchange glanced and said, "I highly disagree."

With that said, Tamaki was shattered. Dearly. He sank down to the floor and play with the floor as he shed a puddle of tears.

"T-Tamaki-kun… why would you help us get to a higher class?" Allen asked. Lavi nodded.

"Because it seems odd for you two to not be in class A. Everyone else in the host club are in Class A. Don't you feel weird?"

"No." The two Exorcists said straightforwardly.

Tamaki cried more.

"Ch-cheer up Tamaki- kun… But… thank you for your concern."

Tamaki turned his head and smiled.

"Hey, hey! That's enough! Everybody is ready so let's go outside and play!!" The twins said at the same time.

"Okay!!" Allen cheered.

Now that everyone is ready, they left and went inside three fancy, rich cars, and drove to town.

When they parked, the Exorcists were astonished.

"Whoa, this place is so big!" Allen exclaimed.

"Sure is!" the host club said proudly.

"Is this really a town?" Lavi asked.

"It's actually called a 'city'!" They said.

"So many people all in one place… I never seen this many people in one city…" Lenalee said.

"Tokyo is a capital! Capitals are meant to be popular!"

"… Japan turned filthy…" Kanda said.

"How?!" They exclaimed.

"Full of filthy people and buildings." Kanda growled.

"…"

"Don't look at me. Look else where." Kanda glared at them.

"R-right!" They said as they turned away from him.

"So, anywhere you guys want to go?" Tamaki asked.

The host club looked at Haruhi. She knows more about this "commoner" place.

"Um… the mall?" Haruhi replied.

"Great! Let's head there!" Tamaki said.

"By the way Allen-kun, why did you bring… Timcanpy?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't want him to feel lonely." Timcanpy was located on top of Allen's head, snuggling on Allen's soft hair.

"Oh good! Luckily, there's a mall nearby our location! Let's walk there!" Tamaki said happily.

"Okay…" The Exorcists were too busy being fascinated by this "New World".

"So many crowds…" Allen said.

"Yeah well… that's how cities are. (Like we said before.)" Hikaru said.

"It's… hard to go through… often, you'll find big spaces… in our time…"

The twins laughed for no reason. "That's weird. I thought Tokyo was popular."

"Not in the Edo time…" Kanda said.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kaoru said as he turned to the angry longhaired.

"I don't repeat things."

"That's too bad." Kaoru turned back to look forward.

"And here we are!" Tamaki interrupted.

"It's… huge…" Allen exclaimed.

"What is this?" Lavi asked.

"This is called a mall!" The twins said.

"You can go shopping here!" Hani chirped.

"Shopping? In something this big?!" The three Exorcists' eyes grew wide open.

"Yes, but there are various shops here." Kyoya said.

"Amazing… who knew something could ever exist…" Allen said.

"This could go into history when we come back!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Do whatever you like, but make sure you don't get lost!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, so shall we go on in?" Hikaru said.

"Okay!" The Exorcists said.

They stepped into the mall and notice how large the mall is. It was full of people and so many small shops. Everyone was full of joy, except Kanda and Haruhi. Kanda is just too surprised, and Haruhi found it normal.

"Let's go buy cake!" Hunny ran to one direction with Mori.

"I want to check out that place!" Tamaki ran to another.

"Let's go check out that place!" The twins ran to a different direction.

What's left was Kyoya who was reading his schedule, Haruhi who was dumbfounded, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and Allen who were astonished.

Kyoya looked at the remaining group. "Well, feel free to head to any direction. I'll just do the following. Haruhi will be our guide." Kyoya smiled.

"'Guide?'" Haruhi repeated.

"Um… okay…" Allen said and started heading to one direction. The rest followed.

_--_

_Couple of hours later…_

"Whoa, what is this?!" Allen said astonishingly.

"That is a cell phone…" Haruhi said dully.

"Oh… so this is like a phone?" the young Exorcist examined the small cell phone carefully.

"Did I say 'phone'?"

"Interesting… and this doesn't need a cord…" Allen's eyes gleamed.

"It uses batteries."

"Batteries… Oh, I remember Komui showing me these 'batteries'."

"Komui?"

"He's a friend from my time."

Haruhi waited for Allen to say something more.

"He's also Lenalee's older brother."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Allen, are you done looking at these things?" Lavi said. He stood in one place as if he was bored.

"Just about." Allen played with the phone that he was touching for a while and left.

Haruhi found herself exhausted. Within a couple of hours, she was more tired than hanging out with the rich kids. What's worst, they were from the 19th century. In the 19th century, they don't know a lot about the 21st century.

After they spent about 5 hours in the mall, they gathered and felt like going to more places besides the mall.

"Let's go get something to eat!" Tamaki declared.

"How about an all-you-can-eat buffet?!" Allen said.

"Sure and I know just the right place!" Tamaki lead the way.

They followed Tamaki and decided to walk.

--

When they reached to an intersecting sidewalk, (I think that's what they call it…) there were full of people crowding the place. The host club members and Exorcists could barely get through, so they have to wait.

The crossing sign lit up (Walking sign) and everyone began to cross the road. Most people were pushing to get through.

When the crowd pushed the host club members and the Exorcists, they began to separate…

The crossing sign blinked to a 'stop walking' sign, so everyone stopped crossing the road.

In one corner, there was Allen and Kanda. At another, the leaving remaining group.

"Kanda, where's everybody else?" Allen asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Kanda said.

"…Does that mean… we're lost?!" Allen panicked.

"Moyashi, calm down!"

"I can't calm down! I was never calm ever since we came here!!" Allen wailed.

Kanda knew that…

"I want to go back home where I can eat all day long! I miss Jerry's cooking!" the young Exorcist continued to wail.

"… Put your act together Moyashi! It's not like we're going to die!" Kanda hit the young boy at the head, where Timcanpy laid, but Timcanpy avoided the hit.

The people in that corner were watching what was going on.

"This stinks!" Allen touched his injured head.

"Che… let's just look for a way back."

"Sure… but where should we start?" Allen stopped crying and peeked around his surroundings. He found no one familiar, so he sighed sadly.

"…" Kanda paused.

"You don't have a clue?"

"… It'll… come in mind…"

"Right… but can't we look for something to eat?"

"… Fine… Do you money?"

"…Um…" Allen checks his pockets, but found nothing.

Kanda stood dumbfounded.

"What… about you?" Allen asked as he looked at the longhaired senior.

Kanda did the same, and found nothing. The two Exorcists paused.

"…" Allen filled his eyes with tears.

"Che… forget food! Let's just look for them, alright?"

"Okay…" Allen mumbled clearly. _'I wish it was the other way around!'_

Kanda took the lead and Allen held onto Kanda's sleeves.

Kanda glared at Allen and notice Allen acting so like a child. "… Moyashi, let go of my sleeves…"

"Oh sorry! I just don't want to get lost that's all…" Allen lets go as he held his hands up in the air.

"We're already lost…"

"I know that!" Allen lowered his hands.

"Whatever…" Kanda smirked.

"Hey, what's with that smile?!" the young Exorcist growled.

"Nothing."

"Grr…"

The more they walked, the less the people crowded.

"It… sure is less crowded over here…" Allen said.

"Yeah so? Didn't you want to get away from the annoying people?"

"I never said that!" Allen roared.

"Right…" Kanda teased.

"Be quiet Kanda!"

"Heh…" Kanda's smirk grew wider.

"Grrr…"

As Allen tried to pick a fight with Kanda, they went to a route where more people that are crowded appeared.

"…" Kanda's anger thermometer rose. "Shut up Sprout!"

"Don't call me Sprout!"

And yap, yap, yap they go. The people around them watch them fight.

Suddenly, someone approach to them swiftly. Kanda's back was facing the exit to the route, and Allen's back face the trail. The person ran into Allen's back, which pushed Allen towards Kanda and the two fell to the ground.

"Move it!" The person shouted, and ran off. He immediately disappeared in the crowd.

Kanda was holding onto Allen and Allen hugged Kanda slightly. Both were in an uncomfortable situation.

"Get off me Moyashi…" Kanda said with a slight angry tone. He tried to push Allen away, but Allen was kind of heavy to him.

"Right." Allen backed away from Kanda and patted his clothes.

"Someone stop that thief!" Someone behind Allen shouted. Her voice was loud, and it shook Allen terribly. "You two! Have you seen a strange man coming from here?"

"Uh… Yeah." Allen said.

"Oh where did he go?!" She asked curiously.

"…" Allen pointed towards the direction of the crowd.

"Do you mind helping me catch that man?"

"Sure…"

"Oh thank you!"

"Hold it Moyashi!" Kanda pulled Allen towards him. "Who said you can do whatever you want without asking _MY_ permission?"

"Well… I thought she'll give us something in return…"

"Something in return? Oh, I know! How about a free meal?" The woman said. She looked careless.

"I'll take it!" Allen said happily.

"Oh thank you!" The girl had long, light brown hair with brown eyes. She has an average height, so she's normal.

"…" Kanda gave a disapproval face.

--

"Gee… where are Allen and Kanda?" Lavi pouted.

"Not sure…" Lenalee replied.

"How could they get lost?" The twins hollered.

"Maybe because of the crowd pushing us." Haruhi said.

"You're so right Haruhi-chan!" The twins said.

"We should go look for them!" Lenalee suggested worriedly.

"How? This place is big. They could be anywhere." Kyoya said.

"I can use my Dark Boots!" Lenalee said.

"Whoa wait, Lenalee! People will think it'll be weird to fly around the place!" Lavi said.

"… But what can we do?" Lenalee frowned.

"Search for them on feet… Oh wait, can we use your bodyguards to help us look for them?" Lavi turned to the host club members.

"… I… think we can…" Kyoya said.

"I'll lend you a hand!" Tamaki said. "We shouldn't let a young boy be lost by himself out in the streets!"

"How come?"

"There could be kidnappers!" Kaoru said.

"Maybe rapist!" Hikaru said.

They felt awkwardly silence.

"What? It's the truth!" Hikaru said.

"Let's hurry and find them!" Tamaki quickly dialed numbers, and then turned to the other host club members, "Call as many bodyguards as you can! Make sure you describe what Allen-kun and Kanda-kun looks like, if you don't remember what they look like, ask Lenalee-chan!"

"Yes sir!" the host club members followed the steps they were told to do.

The two Exorcists stood there dumbfounded since they didn't know what to do, but worry.

--

"There he is!"

"About time!"

"Get him!"

The thief noticed them and did his best to run away from them. He attempted many turned from different alleyways.

"You're not getting away from us!" Allen ran faster.

Kanda didn't felt like taking action, so he walked.

"Aren't you going to do something?" The girl asked.

"No." Kanda retorted.

"How come?"

"I never agreed to all this, therefore I don't care."

Allen was close enough catching the thief, but the thief quickly made a sharp turn to another route.

Allen stopped his tracks and followed him.

"Tim, I want you to fly ahead of me and try to stop him!" Allen ordered.

Timcanpy nodded, and flew ahead of his master to catch up with the thief.

"What the-" the thief exclaimed.

The golden golem bit the thief by the nose.

The thief hollered in pain and stopped. Allen slowed down while gasping for air.

"Gotcha!" Allen smirked. "Timcanpy, you can let go now!"

Timcanpy obeyed and rested on Allen's head.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" The man asked as he held his bleeding nose with tears.

"A girl said you stole something from her."

"That girl? She stole it from me!"

"Huh?" Allen was confused.

"Lie! That man lies!" The girl and Kanda appeared in the scene.

"Give it back! That belongs to Benibara-sama!" The girl yelled.

The man 'tch'ed.

"Excuse me… if you don't give the item back, I'm afraid I'll have Tim here to bite you in the ear this time." Allen said.

The man jolted up as he yelped. "Alright! You can have it back! I can always find more!" The man took out a wallet and threw it at Allen. Allen caught it, and the man ran away as fast as the wind.

Allen squinted his eyes in disapproval. _'Are you serious? A wallet? Of course there are thieves everywhere, but a wallet? Why would he say it's his? It's so… girly…' _Allen thought. "Here's your wallet miss…" Allen handed the wallet to the girl.

"Thank you so very much!" The girl smiled. "And in return, I'll give you a free meal. It's on me."

"Alright!" Allen cheered.

They head to a restaurant nearby while they didn't talk much.

--

Half an hour has past when they reached to a restaurant, and the problem is, Allen is being a pig again.

Kanda wished he could leave, but he doesn't have that much courage.

The girl tried to call someone, but was defeated by the amount of food Allen eats.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" Allen asked with his mouth full.

"Eh… I think that's enough food for you to eat." The girl said.

"… You think I'm wasting you money, right?" Allen swallowed his food, and frowned.

"Um… If you say so…"

"Okay, I'll stop eating." Allen finished his meal and waited for them to finish.

'_I'm afraid to look at the receipt…' _The girl thought with horror.

The waiter handed her the receipt and she screamed.

After the meal, they were outside of the restaurant and the girl shed tears.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think about the amount…" Allen frowned.

"No… It's okay. You helped me getting back the wallet."

"Not a problem!" Allen smiled.

The girl laughed, and then started dialing numbers on her cell phone. "Hello Benibara-sama? I found it! I'm at Hana Restaurant. Okay, see you later!" Later, she hanged up. "Hm? Aren't you two leaving?"

"What do you mean?" Allen asked confusedly.

"I mean aren't you leaving back home or something? You already helped me."

"Oh yeah… well um… to be truthful… we're kind of lost…" Allen said embarrassedly.

"Oh… so this is your first time here?"

"Yeah…" Allen and Kanda nodded.

"Oh! That's so obvious!" She laughed.

"…"

"Well… I'm just waiting for someone to come and pick me up. I don't care what are you are going to do next. If you want to wait with me, so be it."

"Okay."

"…Moyashi… You are making pathetic choices." Kanda said.

"Sprout? Is that your name?" The girl asked.

"No way! That's a nickname this idiot named me! My name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N!! Can't you ever get it right?!" Allen growled.

"No. Your name is too stupid to say." Kanda teased.

"Grrr… Fine then, BaKanda! Go wherever you want! I can live without you!"

"Who said I'm leaving?"

"By the looks, you do want to leave!"

"Che…" Kanda looked away from the white haired teen.

"That's all you can say?!"

"… You know what? Let's just go look for them…" Kanda said.

"Okay!"

The girl thought she heard her name, so she looked around and found who she was waiting for. "Benibara-sama!" The girl shouted.

"Chizuru, you are not hurt are you?" This "Benibara" person appeared with someone else. Both seem to be female. Benibara is tall with dark brown hair and eyes. Her hair was short.

"No Benibara-sama. I'm fine. Oh and here's your wallet." She handed her the wallet that was stolen.

"Thank you." the tall girl smiled.

"Don't thank me Benibara-sama. Thank that young boy over there."

"Boy?" Benibara looked towards Allen. She gave a slight laugh. "He barely looks like a boy!"

"Eh?!" Allen was stunned by her words.

"Tell me 'boy', are you a cross-dresser and 'try' to look like a boy?"

"I am a boy!" Allen flushed.

"Really?" the woman sounded as if she was teasing him.

"Yes!" Allen nodded numerous times.

The tall woman laughed. "Okay, okay. I was just teasing you. Thank you for helping her get my wallet back. Bye-bye, boy." The strange girls left… dancing away… laughing…

"…" Allen paused as he thought, _'Scary…'_

"…What the hell…" Kanda said.

"There they are!" Someone shouted.

"Eh?" the two shrank.

Helicopters, soldier-like people, including army tanks appeared in the scene.

"You with black hair! Stay away from the boy!" One shouted.

"What the hell?!" Kanda shouted back.

"Wait! He's one of my friends!" A female tried to stop the people who appeared in the scene.

"Lenalee!" Allen exclaimed.

"Allen!" Lenalee approached to Allen. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah…"

Lenalee hugged Allen. "I thought I would lost you…"

"With this many people who were looking for us, the can easily search the entire city…" Allen said.

"…" Lenalee stopped hugging Allen.

"Sorry…" Allen looked away from Lenalee as he frowned.

"Just don't get lost anymore!" she shook him back and forth by shaking his shoulders.

"That can't happen… I get lost too easily…" Allen looked at Lenalee.

"…" Lenalee paused.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi came running towards Kanda.

Kanda avoided the redhead from touching him. "Quit calling me that!" Kanda roared.

"I thought you were gone for good!" Lavi wailed.

"Asshole! I can't die just by getting lost!" Kanda growled.

The host club members laughed at the strange reunion.

--

The sun began to set and the Exorcists head back home.

"See you in school dear friends!" Tamaki waved at the Exorcists and they waved back.

Right when the Host Club member left their sight, Allen sighed and said, "I'm tired… but I want to shower… (Take another bubble bath.)"

"I'm going to sleep!" Lavi said.

"Sleep…" Lenalee said sleepily.

Therefore, they did as they said. Kanda, however, he 'tried' to read something, but gave up on many books.

Afterwards, Allen head straight to bed, then the next person to shower was Lenalee, then Lavi, then Kanda. That's about all they did for the night… Allen however, secretly ate snacks at the middle of the night.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this! By the way, may I ask you something? I need help on this pairing thing. I really want to know your opinion, and I'm seriously stuck on it... I appreciated if you help me! :)_

_As for the small note: The bodyguards forgot about Kanda, so they thought he was the… kidnapper…_


	5. Mysterious Space

_I do not own any and no one feels any regrets! Anyway, I hope I can put mixed pairings, but I need to make it slight… since most disagree with some… So um… please enjoy! And just to let you know, I'm too lazy to completely proofread this. All I did was scan through it... -.- Although I did edited this, it doesn't mean it is perfect. I kind of suck at editing, but I find a lot... the worst I caught was the title... this wasn't chapter 6... it is 5... I'm so stupid... and blind...  


* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Mysterious Space**

After that incident from the previous chapter, the Exorcists and Host Club members were somewhat able to forget about it (for now) and went to school. The Exorcists' worries now are how are they going to pass through the crowded fan girls?

"Yeah how?" Allen thought aloud.

The other three Exorcists thought as well. Timcanpy thought along with them or tried.

"Maybe next time we should be there earlier." Lavi suggested.

"… I think that could work!" Allen said happily.

"Then let's try that tomorrow." Lenalee said.

When they reached school grounds, they found no one waiting for them. They sighed in relief, _BUT _all of a sudden, a stampede of crazy people ran towards them.

The crowd grew closer to the Exorcists until they surrounded the Exorcists.

While Kanda rise his 'anger meter', Kanda thought of something slightly clever. He thoughtlessly grabbed Allen's right wrist, and Allen reacted by grabbing Lavi's left wrist followed by Lenalee's left wrist. Kanda rushed somewhere a little spacious, and out they left the crowd unnoticed. The Exorcists continued running nonstop until they were out of breath and somewhere quiet or vacant. The four Exorcists sat down and took deep breathes.

"We… need to learn how get use to that…" Allen said.

"Yeah…" Lavi said.

"Good morning!" This singing statement angered the longhaired Exorcist, so he made a dark, fiery aura.

"Um… on the other hand, have a nice day…" the person said as he tried to leave.

"W-wait, Tamaki-senpai! He didn't mean to put an aura here…" Allen halted the golden haired teen.

"Oh I see!" Tamaki laughed as he turned back to the Exorcists. "So um… what are you guys doing on the floor?" he asked curiously.

"We're just tired. By the way, how can you get use to the crowd of girls?" Allen asked.

Tamaki pondered. "I'm not sure about the nice looking boys that are commoners… but let _us_ Host Club members do our best!"

"Who are you calling _us_?" Out of nowhere, the rest of the Host Club members appeared.

"Mother!" Tamaki happily said as he turned to the direction of the Host Club members.

"… You know what, I think I'm heading to class… bye!" Allen ran off without saying another word. Kanda followed him without saying anything.

"Me too!" Lavi waved farewell and left.

Lenalee did nothing and found it meaningless to run. She thought, _'What are they so afraid of?' _

"Lenalee-san, would you like some coffee at our place?" Tamaki asked 'nicely'.

"Um… I… need to go to class." Lenalee slowly walked away from the Host Club members.

"Me too." Haruhi said and left.

"Let us come with you, Haruhi!" The twins said as they followed the tomboy.

Tamaki's jaw dropped. Later, the Host Club members found the prince-type crouching to an edge of the wall as he cried.

"Tama-chan, I think we should go to class." Hani crouched down close to Tamaki and tried to bring a lighter aura surrounding the area.

"Okay…" Tamaki stood up as he wiped his tears and left the hallway followed by the rest of the Host Club members.

--

Allen stopped at a stray and vacant hallway. "I wish I'm home…" he sighed.

"You have a new home now." Kanda said. _'And it is just made for you.'_

"… You're no help!"

"If you want to get back home as soon as possible, then why don't you skip homework and look for the Innocence?" Lavi suggested.

"Are you sure the Innocence is here?" Allen asked suspiciously.

"Of course!" Lavi grinned. "Or… that's what my instinct is telling me…" the redhead's grin nearly fainted.

"I don't trust your instincts…" the white haired Exorcist turned away from the redhead.

"Okay then, how about I say you'll never know unless you try?" Lavi moved to make Allen face him.

Allen thought, and then said, "… Okay. Sounds good." he shrugged.

"Great! Now as for Yuu-chan-" Lavi turned to the longhaired Exorcist.

"Quit calling me that!" Kanda roared.

"Er… Okay… Anyway, why don't you join the Host Club?" Lavi asked curiously. Allen turned to the direction of Kanda. Of course, he wanted to know, but he probably knew the answer by now… He just wanted to be sure.

"Che… why waste time on those idiots (homos)?" Kanda looked away from the two Exorcists as he crossed his arms angrily.

"Because it's fun?" Lavi lied.

"Because you can stay away from girls often?" Allen lied.

"Because you don't waste time?" Lavi continued to lie.

"Because-"

"I get it!!" Kanda roared as he glared at the two thoughtful Exorcists.

"So will you join?" The two Exorcists leaned closer to the longhaired Exorcist.

"No." Kanda said immediately without a second thought.

"Why?" Lavi and Allen frowned.

"Because I said so. Go to class." Kanda walked away from the two speechless Exorcists.

"No fun without him." Allen pouted.

"Agree." Lavi pouted while he crossed his arms.

"Oh speaking of Innocence, I think I saw something suspicious in town…" Allen thought aloud.

"Really?" Lavi asked curiously.

"The keyword '_I think' _should help you."

"Really now?" Lavi silently laughed.

"… Um… Lavi?" Allen looked suspiciously towards the redhead.

"Yeeessssss?" Lavi slowly turned towards Allen with a wide grin.

"… What were to thinking?"

"Nothing, silly! Let's just head to class!" Lavi pat Allen's back hard.

"Okay…" As they ran to class, Allen thought, _'He must be happy about going home… or probably not…' _

--

School ended and Allen and Lavi gave the Host Club members a lame excuse about skipping the meeting, so they left with their other comrades.

"What's making them all jump around crazy?" Kaoru asked.

"I wish I knew." Hikaru replied.

"If you want to know, then let's go check it out!" Kaoru grinned.

"Okay!" Hikaru happily agreed. "Who wants to come with us?" The twins turned to everyone, who were just drinking tea and eating cake. They turned to the twins dumbfounded.

With a slow reaction, Tamaki raised one of his hands up high. His other hand holds tea. "I will!"

The twins exchange glances and smirked as they turned back to the direction of the mix breed. "Okay, but you will take the fault if we get into trouble with that scary girly man."

Tamaki stoned himself when he heard the sad part. "O-okay…"

"If Tama-chan is going, then I should too!!" Hani said cheerfully.

Mori nodded in agreement.

"I have to go home. Good luck to you all." Kyoya picked up his belongings and left.

"Already?!" The members whined.

"Yes, so leave me alone." He slammed the door shut behind him.

The rest of the members glanced at Haruhi, who remained without agreeing or not.

"Um… I need to go home too…" Haruhi tried to escape.

"No! Come with us!" The twins held on to her as they were begging children.

"No! I need to go home!" Haruhi tried to free herself, but failed.

"Why?" the twins asked.

"… I need to buy supplies for dinner…" Haruhi stopped resisting.

The twins paused dumbfounded. _'Lamest excuse…' _they thought.

"Good-bye now!" Haruhi hurriedly rush out to the door and left.

"No fun, but at least we can have fun with the newcomers!" The twins sneered.

--

"Are you sure you saw something weird in town, Allen?" Lavi asked. His hands were at the back of his redhead.

"I'm sure." Allen said. On top of him was Timcanpy, who happily sleeps or misses his master's soft white hair.

"Kanda, didn't you see something suspicious when we were in town?" Allen turned to look at Kanda.

Kanda thought. "I have."

"Really?" Lavi took that by surprise.

"Just now, I can see a weird space on top if our house." Kanda pointed the direction of the area they lived in.

"We should hurry and get there fast!" Allen said. They agreed and ran.

When they reached to the rented apartment, this 'weird space' seemed to be not there anymore.

"Where did it go?" Lavi asked as he surveyed the surrounding area.

The Exorcists thought, but couldn't find a solution. Timcanpy pulled Allen's hair.

"What's wrong Tim?" Allen looked up.

Timcanpy flew to face Allen.

"I think he's trying to tell you something." Lenalee said.

Timcanpy opened his mouth.

"Hey, it's his view of the strange thing!" Lavi exclaimed.

When it took motion, they saw something moving out of the space.

"Did you see that?" Lavi asked as he pointed at the microscopic dots.

Lenalee nodded. "It could be someone from our time."

"It could be an akuma…" Lavi said.

"No. My eye didn't activate at that time." Allen said.

"Maybe we should ask someone." Lenalee suggested.

"Who?" Lavi asked.

"The Host Club members, of course." Lenalee turned her head to look at Lavi.

"Ah I see… okay."

"So what now? Are we still trying to look for the strange thing?" Allen asked curiously.

"No. That's it for today…" Lavi approached to the apartment they live in, and so did the other Exorcists.

From meters away, the Host Club members (minus 2) watched the entire thing. "What were they talking about?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"I'm not sure…" Hikaru said.

"Should we visit them?" Kaoru asked.

"But I forgot to bring my cake!" Hani cried.

"Forget the cake; I think we should just visit them." the twins said.

"No, I'm sorry, but I felt like going home…" Tamaki said in shame.

"Well, you're no fun!" The twins pouted.

"We shouldn't put our noses in their business…" Tamaki frowned as he turned to face the twins of mischief.

"That's what you say, but what about your actions?" The twins sneered.

"… I-" Tamaki's eyes shuddered.

"Hey! What the hell are you idiots (homo) doing here?!" In front of them was Kanda, who is holding a bag of trash.

"K-K-Kanda-san! What a surprise to see you here!" Tamaki shuddered turbulently.

"You think? I'm forced to live here no thanks to you all!" Kanda growled.

"Um… hey, will you look at the time! We must be get going, right? Bye!" Tamaki said quickly, and the Host Club ran away as fast as possible.

"Che… idiots." Kanda continued walking as he forgot what just happened.

--

"Allen, why are you staring at the clock every so often?" Lavi laid his chin on stacks of books that he read from finishing his homework to before dinner began, which is few minutes later.

"Uh… Well… the time… it uh… doesn't look right…" Allen tried to get back to his homework, but his mind felt clumsy and blank.

"Uh huh… well, I'm off to dinner." Lavi stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Right…" Allen glanced back at the clock. He suddenly noticed the hands started moving clockwise a little faster than normal. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the clock again. The clock still rotates the same speed and direction. "Uh… problem here."

"What? Your homework?" Lavi hollered from the kitchen.

"No. The clock. It's… not in it's right speed and time…"

"No way." Lavi rushed to look at the clock.

"Yes way, look!" Allen pointed at the clock.

Before Lavi could look at the clock, the clock activated a seal, and the next thing they knew, everything went blank.

--

Allen groaned on the couch, and jumped up. _'How did I get here? Oh yeah…' _Allen was still in the floor he lived in. No one else was around. "Lavi? Lenalee? Kanda?" He stood up and peeked inside the room. _'They sleep like babies…' _Allen commented inside his mind. He went to Lenalee's room and found her sleeping. _'She sleeps like a doll!' _Allen left them alone and found Timcanpy flying towards him. "Timcanpy, what's wrong?"

No reply, but Timcanpy laid down on top of his favorite spot, Allen's soft head.

"Maybe I should take a bath…" But before he can post his plans, the door knocked. He head to the front door and opened it.

"Good morning!" The Host Club members were at the other side of the door with their cheerful smiles.

"… What day is it today?" Allen asked.

"Well… it's the 20th of October… why?" Tamaki asked confusedly.

"…" _The last time I checked was September… what is going on?' _Allen shook his head. "It's nothing. What brings you here?"

"We'll… you four missed out on school today. Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"… No. Nothing is wrong."

"Really? How come you all were sick?" Hikaru asked.

"… I guess I infected them…" Allen said sadly.

Tamaki was 'touched'. "How sad for them to be infected! Don't worry! I'll help you four to get better!"

Allen stopped him. "No! We're… fine now."

"Oh I see! You got me scared there for a moment!" Tamaki laughed.

'_What's up with them? It's been about a month and they didn't noticed?' _Allen thought surprisingly_. "_How long were we absent?" Allen questioned.

"Just today. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Tamaki touched Allen's forehead.

"Yes! I'm okay!" Allen tried his hide his forehead.

"Allen-kun, what's wrong?" Tamaki frowned.

"Nothing!" Allen hollered.

"Uh huh…" The twins were getting suspicious of Allen.

"What?"

"It looks like you have a fever…" the twins nodded as they grinned.

"No I don't!"

"Then proof it!"

"… I don't have a thermometer…" Allen looked away from the Host Club members.

"Then let me touch your forehead!" Kaoru said.

"…" Kaoru touched Allen's forehead with one hand and the other with his own forehead.

"You seem fine to me, so you must be blushing!" Kaoru sneered.

"I'm not!" Allen hid his face.

"There I see it!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!" Allen growled.

"Shut up!" From another room, there lay a sleepy bear.

"I'm not a bear!" Kanda roared.

"Who are you talking to Yuu-chan?" Lavi scratched his bed headed red hair.

"Quit calling me that!" Kanda growled loudly and angrily.

Allen laughed. "It looks like you don't need caffeine!"

"Shut up, Sprout!" Kanda left the room and showed himself to the Host Club members with an angrily face.

"Make me, and it's Allen!"

"I don't care! Kanda went to the bathroom and slammed it shut.

"What's all the racket?" Lenalee came out of her room as she yawned.

"Yuu-chan is being mean!" Lavi shed tears as he kneeled down to his knees in front of Lenalee.

Lenalee froze.

"So what brings you here?" Lavi turned to the direction of the Host Club members as he stood up and fixed himself.

"We're just here to check up on you guys since you four didn't go to school today…" Tamaki said.

"Uh huh…" Lavi glanced at the clock. _'It's 8...' _

"Why don't you leave?" Kanda, who came out of nowhere said with a soft growl.

"O-okay! Bye-bye!" Tamaki waved then left. The rest followed as they called their leader's name.

"Okay, we got to talk." Lavi said as he glanced at everyone in the room. The rest of the Exorcists did the same. Everyone panicked except Kanda.

"There's nothing to say." Kanda said as he turned his head away from the group.

"Yes there is Bakanda!" Allen said.

"… I know what you are going to say, but go brush your teeth."

"I don't care about that right now! Right now I'm panicking!" More like insane… "I'm not insane!!" Allen growled.

'_He's talking to himself…' _Lavi thought.

"I saw the clock moving clockwise really fast!" Allen turned to Lavi.

"… Just like the clock from before we came here…" Lavi thought aloud.

"Yeah!" Allen nodded several times.

"Then… could it be…" They looked at the clock in the room. It was moving and ticking normally.

"… I don't see it looking weird…" Allen frowned.

"… From what I gathered so far, the information of course, it looks like the Innocence moves around in different locations. BUT before I can confirm that- Allen!" Lavi looked sharply towards Allen.

"Yes!" the young Exorcists said startled.

"When you looked at the clock for the first time, did it look the same from the time we were awake?"

Allen pondered. "It looks normal like other clocks."

"Then it is confirmed. It actually moves from place to place." Lavi proposed.

"How can you tell?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, the clock made some suspicion to us. When the clock was first there, Allen did not see anything strange. Until now, (or the last time we were awake) Allen was able to see the strangeness of that clock. It activated like Innocence and brought the time to 'fly'. Up until now, he sees the clock running normally."

"Oh… You're so smart Lavi!" Allen grinned.

"But the main question is: Where is it now?"

An awkward silence brewed in.

"Now we'll never reach home again!" Allen rolled onto the floor crying.

"Quit crying like a baby and be like a man!!" Kanda yelled.

"But I'm not ready for man-hood yet!" Allen wailed.

"Baby sprout!"

"Meanie Kanda!"

"Guys calm down!" Lenalee said.

Allen crawled to Lenalee, and hugged her legs. "Kanda is being mean…" he sobbed.

"I can see and hear that."

"A-anyway Allen, do you know what it felt like and looks?" Lavi asked.

"… Now that you mentioned it, it looked like a weird space and felt… something suspicious." Allen said as he stopped crying and holding onto Lenalee's legs.

"Yeah, but how come I didn't feel it?" Lavi asked.

"… I don't ask me?" Allen said confusedly.

"You're useless!" Lavi growled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a professional at this!" Allen cringed as he held onto Lenalee's legs tighter.

Lavi heavily sighed. "It's alright. Hopefully, we should see it again."

"Yeah!" Allen grinned. "Now can we go eat?"

Lavi and Lenalee laughed. "No." They stopped laughing.

"Why?" Allen frowned.

"We need to go look for the Innocence." Lavi said.

"But can't we do that AFTER we eat?" Allen said bashfully.

"Idiot! Why are you worrying about food when we are in a middle of a mission?!" Kanda roared.

"Because if I don't eat something, then I don't have the energy to move!" Allen wailed.

"…" Kanda grew irritated from this, so he left the room to get dress.

The rest went to brush their teeth and ate something. After that was accomplished, they went out and searched for the Innocence.

"I want to go home… can we?"

"No whining Allen!" Lavi said.

"But we searched for the Innocence for about an hour or two!"

"Do you want me to call you Baby Sprout for now on!?" Kanda growled.

"Should I call you Old BaKanda?" Allen growled.

"No fighting!" Lenalee yelled.

"Actually, I don't feel like it…" Allen said calmly.

"Whatever…" Kanda said as he crossed his arms.

"Grrr…" Suddenly, Allen felt a deep chill.

_Exor… cists…? Here? What are they doing here?_

_Hm… we'll never know unless we kill them._

Allen, wide-eyed, quickly turned behind him and shouted, "Look out!" Allen pushed the Exorcists away from where they stand and mysterious bombs hit the ground. "Akuma!" Allen shouted.

Three level three akumas appeared in front of them as they laughed. "Greetings, what brings you here, Exorcists?" one akuma said as it grinned.

"None of your business! Why don't you go back home!" Allen shouted.

"No can do! We're in a middle of looking for 'our' Innocence!" said another akuma.

"Why does an Exorcist act like that? 'Why don't you go home?' he said. Shouldn't you behave like an Exorcist?" asked another akuma.

The Exorcists exchanged glances. "Now that you mentioned it…" Allen activated his Innocence from his left hand. The claws from his left hands shined. His white cape glowed from the night. Allen's back hair grew spikes.

"Uh-oh…" the three akumas said.

Allen finished them off with three strikes. "Lenalee! Why didn't you help me?" he said as he landed on the ground with his two feet. His Innocence reverted back to normal.

"… My Innocence doesn't want to obey…" Lenalee looked down to look at her feet as he frowned.

"I thought Hevlaska already checked up on your Innocence."

"Yes well… Hevlaska didn't say anything about obeying at the moment." Lenalee looked at Allen.

"Oh…" Allen frowned.

"How did the akumas come here?" Lavi thought aloud.

The other Exorcists pondered.

"And how come my eye didn't activate when they were here?" Allen asked.

A strange silence surrounded them.

"The space… the space that we saw above that rented apartment… there were figures running out of space. So, they, the akuma, could be those mysterious figures…" Lavi concluded.

"But how did they come here?" Allen asked.

They pondered hard.

"Maybe… there's another Innocence that corresponds with this time's Innocence." Lavi said.

"That's so cool!" Allen said.

'_Why is this idiot acting childish?' _Kanda thought.

'_Allen acting cute is so… adorable!' _Lenalee tried not to blush.

'…_Oh my god__, I think Hani-senpai infected me with that cute talk of his!' _Allen thought wide-eyed. "A-anyway, now we know it travels around to different places, let's try again tomorrow."

"Okay… if you really want to go home, then you better not complain tomorrow." Lavi said.

"Alright!" Allen smiled.

'_I hope tomorrow could not get anywhere worse…' _Lavi and Kanda thought and walked on home with a jumpy Exorcist and an average Exorcist.

* * *

_I got nothing to say, but please review! Review = support for the publisher!_


	6. Halloween Festival part 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own and I feel no regrets._

_**AN: **Since Halloween is coming up, I decided to make a Halloween special! I'm not sure about the season here, but I'm just going whatever goes! To keep in note, Halloween started in the 19th century, so I don't think the Exorcists know what it is. I'm making this short because I just wanted to...  
_

_By the way... the grammar isn't really corrected... my mind is really distracted..._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Halloween Festival part 1**

"Eh… Tamaki-senpai, what is this event that everyone is talking about?" Allen asked.

"Oh, well the entire school is working on the Halloween Festival." Tamaki replied.

Allen, Lavi and Tamaki are studying together. Tamaki is just giving out extra tutor.

"What is a Halloween Festival?"

"You celebrate Halloween."

"What is Halloween?" Allen asked immediately.

Tamaki paused as he stared at the white haired Exorcist.

"We don't have Halloween in our time." Lavi and Allen said. _'I think.'_

"Oh… well Halloween blah blah blah blah…" Allen and Lavi were tired of hearing Tamaki yapping. Instead, they felt like sleeping. "Are you getting what I was saying?" Tamaki asked.

"Can you… make it into a simpler term?" Allen asked.

"Okay. Halloween is a special event or day for you to do fun activities. You can do special events or common events."

"'Special and common events?'" Allen repeated.

"Yes! Our upcoming event is going to be great! We'll be dressing like vampires, werewolves, animals, nurses, ect. As for common events, some commoners do trick-or-treating. I'm not too sure what else they do, but we must ask Haruhi!"

"Oh. Um… do you mind showing me an example of those events?"

"You'll see soon enough!"

"Okay and also, can we go home now? Lavi feels like dropping to the ground." Which Lavi already did. Lavi feel asleep on the ground, curling himself into a ball.

"… I don't want to carry Lavi." Allen stood up, and shook the redhead. "Lavi, wake up! We're going to leave now. If you don't wake up, I'll just leave you here."

Lavi did not opened his eyes.

"Okay then, I'll just leave you here." Allen stood up, packed all his belongings, and left to the exit. "See ya Tamaki-senpai."

"Ah, what about Lavi-kun?" Tamaki asked.

"If he doesn't want to wake up, then leave him." Allen glared at Tamaki then to Lavi.

"O…kay…" the mix-breed shuddered.

When Allen reached to the gate, Lavi came running.

"Why did you leave me?!" He shouted as he stopped next to Allen. He gasped for air for about a few minutes.

"… Because I tried to wake you up, but when I did, you slept as hard as a rock."

"… Whatever, let's just go home."

"That's where I'm going." they walked towards the direction of the rented apartment.

--

"I'm back Lenalee!" Allen hollered as he closed the door and took off his shoes. Timcanpy flew towards Allen and then rested on top of his head. "And I'm back, Timcanpy!"

"Welcome back, Allen." Lenalee exited out of her room.

"Oh, Lenalee, have you heard about this 'Halloween Festival'? Those Host Members said the entire school is working on it." Allen set his school bag onto the table and started to change into a different set of clothes in the bathroom.

"Yes I have. Hani-senpai told me. It sounded so strange, but fun!"

"I can agree to that." Allen exited the bathroom. He wore warm casual clothes. "By the way, where's Kanda?"

"Probably sleeping." Lenalee replied.

"Really?! Maybe I can bug him!" Allen ran to the boy's room and found Kanda sleeping. Allen took a deep breathe and let it all out by saying, "KANDA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kanda shot his eyes open and stood up.

Allen laughed.

Kanda grew furious, so he chased Allen as he shouted, "SPROUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The apartments nearby can hear the shouting.

Allen ran for his life as he ran out of the apartment. "See ya!" Allen jumped down of the second floor.

"ASSHOLE!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!" Kanda continued to chase him.

"Make me!" Allen shouted.

The chase continued until…

"Where did that damn sprout go?" Kanda huffed angrily.

When Kanda disappeared, Allen popped out of nowhere near a trash bin, and secretly sneaked away, but when Allen tripped onto something, Kanda glanced what it was and found Allen running. "GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!" Kanda trailed onto Allen's tracks.

"Shit…" Allen ran turbulently.

Kanda did the same. The two ran at the same speed.

Later, he lost Allen from the crowd.

"Damn it…" Kanda growled softly.

"Excuse me; are you looking for someone with white hair?" A girl with long, curly, platinum blonde hair said. Her bangs were covering the left side of her face. She wore a puffy, lacy dress, and some other girly stuff. She also holds a umbrella with her left hand covered in gloves.

"Yeah. Where is that asshole?" Kanda growled.

"He went over there." the girl pointed up ahead of Kanda.

Kanda ran forward as he glanced at the girl.

When he reached miles away from the girl, the girl grinned. "Thanks a bunch Tamaki-senpai! You saved my life!" She turned around and found the Host Club members uncovered themselves.

"Anything to save you from that wicked witch, Allen-kun!" The host club members said.

Allen was about to take off the clothes, but the twins stopped him.

"Wait! If you do that, then he might find you AND people might look at you awkwardly…" Kaoru said.

"… Fine… and… can I… stay in someone's house…" Allen said nervously.

"Anything to prevent damage to your beautiful face! So, who wants to take this poor child home?" Tamaki turned to face his fellow friends.

"I cannot." Kyoya said.

"Nor us." The twins said as they looked away from the prince-type.

"I can." Mori said lowly.

"I can!" Hunny chirped.

"I think I can!" Tamaki said.

"…" Allen could not decide. "I… can stay at Mori-senpai's house then…" He thought it would be quiet.

"Okay! I shall call your borrowed apartment's number and notify your friends you are staying in Mori's house." Tamaki said as he took out his cell phone.

"Sure…"

--

The next day past by peacefully, and Lavi went to Music Room 3. "Hello? Is anyone… here…" the redhead paused.

"Good morning Lavi-kun!" Tamaki said happily.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh we're just being people from long ago." The Host club members were wearing like peasant medieval times clothes.

"… I must have entered the wrong time." Lavi turned around and planned on leaving.

"Maybe you have not." the twins said.

"… Have you seen Allen? I came here to give him his school bag…" the redheaded Exorcist turned around again.

"Ah, that young fellow, he is currently running a fever, so he is staying in Mori's house and is under Mori's family care." Tamaki said.

"A fever?" Lavi dropped everything in his hands. He also dropped his jaws slightly.

"Yes." the Host Club members nodded.

"Why?! What did you guys do to him?!" Lavi shouted as he approached to the Host Club members. He lifted Tamaki's costume tightly. Tamaki's bottom was forced to be lifted on air.

"Um well… he told us that he was chased by Kanda-san, and then when he arrived at Mori's place, he started to feel strange. Mori confirmed he had a fever, so there you have it." Tamaki shuddered. The other Host Club members shuddered with him.

Lavi thought, _'Allen is a type of guy who doesn't get sick often… so why now?' _He lessened the mix breed. And let go of the costume. "Er… thanks for telling me this. I think I should be heading to class now. Good bye." Lavi turned around and walked to the door.

"If you have free time, come back here and help us set up for our part!" Tamaki hollered.

"What do you mean?" Lavi stopped and turned around to see the Host Club members.

"Everyone needs to help the school to get ready for the Halloween Festival."

"… Okay…" Lavi turned around again and left.

--

Time flew, and Lavi told Lenalee Allen had a fever (which she grew worried, but Lavi told her not to worry since Mori's family is taking care of him), and went to class. Class ended and Lavi went to help the Host Club members to prepare for the festival.

"I'm back." Lavi said as he went inside Music Room 3.

"Oh Lavi. Do you mind helping us get something?" Tamaki said as he turned around to face Lavi. He was actually read.

"Sure."

"Can you help us get a large box in the gymnasium?" Tamaki closed the book and went to get coffee.

"Okay…" the redheaded Exorcist turned around and left the room.

With some slight difficulty, Lavi came back with the large box.

"Um… Lavi-san? Can you… place the box on the ground and… have a seat?" Tamaki said slowly.

"Okay…" Lavi obeyed and sat down on the couch.

"Please try to calm yourself and don't go too violent." The Host Club members hid behind Tamaki's seat.

"Why?" Lavi asked confusedly.

"Well… Mori had a call from his place and…" Tamaki paused.

"And?" Lavi lifted an eyebrow.

"Allen is missing." the Host Club members covered their face, and tightened their eyes.

* * *

_Please review!_


	7. Halloween Festival part 2

_I do not own_ -Man_or _Ouran High School Host Club_. It's great, right? Anyways, enjoy! Also, if you do not know some of the characters, please try to look it up for a visual.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 7: Halloween Festival part 2.**

"Allen is missing." Those words were stuck in Lavi's head. He didn't know what to say.

"Lavi-kun?" Hunny said sadly.

"How… how can he be missing?!" Lavi shouted.

"Lavi-kun, please calm yourself!" Tamaki said.

"What's all the fuss?" Haruhi entered the room, confused.

"Lavi-kun is angry at us for what we didn't do!" Tamaki wailed.

"… What happened?"

"Allen-kun had a fever and all of a sudden, he went missing!"

"… He must've wanted to take a walk." Haruhi is making tea.

"Sick people can't walk! They must stay in bed!"

"Then he must've wanted to play."

"You don't get it do you?"

"Not really." She placed the tea set on the table around the couches and handed each to everyone.

"Thank you, Haruhi." Tamaki relaxed.

"I'm going to look for him." Lavi stood up and ran out the door.

"Hold it Lavi-kun!"

Lavi stopped at the door. "Something bad could've happen to him!"

"Who said you can go alone?" Tamaki smirks.

--

Lavi called the rest of the Exorcists and they skipped school. They went to Mori's place to get some clues.

"One of the maids was responsible to keep his temperature to normal, but when she entered the room, he went missing. No one saw him leaving." That was all the clues.

"He's definitely somewhere outside. He couldn't have gone too far." Kaoru said.

The others nodded.

"So we scatter right?" Haruhi said.

"Yes, but you three will need to team up with someone. Lavi-kun, team up with the twins. Lenalee-chan, team up with Mori! Kanda-kun, go with Hunny!" Tamaki demanded.

"Right!" They split up and scattered to different directions.

They have been searching for the missing boy for about 3 hours. The rich folks called as many bodyguards, police and rescue force as they could, but still no good.

"Once I find that asshole, I'm going to kick his ass!" Kanda growled.

"That's not reasonable Kanda-kun…" Hunny said.

"Shut up!"

"…"

--

"Allen-kun!" Kaoru picked up a lid for the trash and peeked inside, but found nothing but trash.

"Allen-kun!" Hikaru climbed on a tree and peeked inside the thicket of leaves, but found nothing.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted with all his might, but no recall.

--

"Tamaki-senpai, you don't have to call almost every force in town just for looking for Allen-kun…" Haruhi said.

"He's only 15! Anything could happen when someone is in that age!" Tamaki sheds tears.

"But nothing crazy as this…"

"I don't care!"

"… Have it your way…" Haruhi wonders around the area. She wondered somewhere where no one even investigated, which was the lake. The lake wasn't too big or too small. When she looked around the edge of the lake, she saw something in a different color than the dirt of the ground and the clear edge of the water. She went to see whom, and figured who it was. "Allen-kun! Is that you?" Haruhi ran up to the person.

On the surface, the person's head and arms laid down shivering. The rest of the limbs were in the water unknowingly shivering. Haruhi tired to pull the body out of the water and rest on the ground with all her might. The body shook coldly. It was cold to the bone!

"Lenalee? Is that you?" Allen asked softly. He slowly opens his eyes.

"No. It's Haruhi." Haruhi lifts Allen so that she can drag him away from the lake.

"How did… you find me?"

"I just wanted to look at the lake."

"Where's… Lenalee? And the others?"

"Everyone is looking for you. You gave us quite a scare."

"Oh…"

"Haruhi? Are you down here?" Tamaki came out of the entrance and found the two approaching to him. "Ah! Allen-kun!" Tamaki ran up to them and hugged them as tight as he could.

"Tamaki-senpai, can't… breathe!" Haruhi and Allen said.

"Oh! Sorry!" Tamaki let go of the two.

"Tamaki-senpai, quit dozing off and look for help!" Haruhi said.

"Oh right!" Tamaki dialed random numbers on his cell phone and called for help.

Minutes later, members of the Host club and Exorcists gathered near the lake and said many things to Allen.

"Allen! You big idiot! Where have you been?!" Lavi cried.

"Allen-kun deserves divine punishment for making us worry!" Kaoru said.

"Yes! Divine Punishment! Which will be?" Hikaru said.

"Harsh medical treatment!" Kaoru replied.

"Yes!" agreed Hikaru.

"Allen-tan! Don't die! I'll give you a whole big cake!" Hunny wailed.

"Moyashi! For wasting our time, I'm going to kill you!" Kanda shouted.

"Allen! Please be alright!" Lenalee said.

"Too much… to reply…" Allen said sleepily.

--

They took Allen to a doctor and the doctor confirmed, "His fever is rising, but he just need a long rest so don't feel… too depressing…" True almost everyone's aura is depressing. "Um… I must be going now. Take care…" And out the doctor left.

"Allen-kun, what were you thinking running away from Mori-chan's place." Hunny said.

"Something was bugging me… so when something is bugging me, I feel like doing something…" Allen said sleepily.

"But you shouldn't just leave."

"I'm sorry…"

"Che. It sounded like you did that on purpose." Kanda said.

"Kanda!" Lenalee said.

"Can we go back to that filthy house now?"

"Just wait for one moment."

"…"

They talked and talked for half an hour until finally Tamaki sent them back to the rented apartment.

"Take care of Allen for us!" Tamaki said.

"Right…" Lavi said.

"If Allen-chan gets hungry, give him this cake!" Hunny handed Lavi a large cake.

"Sure…"

"Good-bye!" The twins said and off they disappeared.

The Exorcists entered the rented house and place Allen in a bed.

"I'm sorry…" Allen mumbles.

"It's alright. Just don't do that again." Lenalee said.

"The cake won't fit in the refrigerator." Lavi said.

"Throw it out then." Kanda said.

"I can deal with that." Lenalee said as she walked to the kitchen.

"So sleepy…" Allen said.

"Go ahead and rest." Lavi said.

"Okay…" Allen blinked several times and went to sleep.

--

Allen woke up the next day and found no one in the room. "Lavi? Kanda? Lenalee?"

Allen removed the blanket away from him and stood up. He felt a little dizzy, but managed to walk. He looked at every space in the rented apartment and found no soul. "Where did they go?" Allen said as he scratched his head. "Oh well, I'm going to take a bath."

After the warm bath/shower, Allen peeked inside the fridge and scanned to see what's good. The cake Hunny gave him was available, so he sliced 3 pieces and ate them in three bites. Now after he ate, he felt like walking outside, but he had a feeling he would be lost, so he decided not to open the door. He turned around and felt like sleeping again, but there was a knock on the door.

"Should I answer it?" Allen thought aloud. He opened the door anyways. When he did, he found a group of strangers. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. Could we borrow your phone… Exorcist?" The group of strangers changed into level threes and twos.

"Eh?!" Allen quickly changed his left arm into his weapon and quickly destroyed them. _'It'll be bad if they destroy the place… Just imagining many possibilities kind of gives the creeps…' _Allen shivered. "Not just that, I think there's something that sends akumas here in this time… but where?" Allen thought. "I guess Lavi was right. There might be 2 Innocence that link together in time…" Allen closed the door as he yawns. He went straight to bed and slept.

--

"Yuu-chan, stop whining!" Lavi said.

"I'm not whining and quit calling me that!" Kanda shouted.

"Right…"

"Do you want to die!?"

"You two! Allen is sleeping, so please don't disturb him." Lenalee broke the fighting.

"Che. He slept enough."

"For four days already." Lavi pouted.

"… But he still needs more. After all, he did sleep in cold water."

The three Exorcists entered the boy's room and found Allen sleeping peacefully without a blanket.

Timcanpy, who came out of nowhere, approach to Allen and circles around Allen's head.

"Allen, are you feeling any better? And at least cover yourself!" Lenalee covered his body with a blanket, and then touched Allen's forehead. She couldn't wait for a response and said, "Your fever went down. That's good."

"Lenalee? Is that you?" Allen mumbles. He slowly opens his eyes and found his friends in front of him.

"Yes. I'm here."

Allen sat up and rubbed his eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"Four days." Lavi said.

"Four? I thought I woke up this afternoon." Allen said.

"You did?"

"Yes."

"O-oh… but while you were still sick, you were asleep for four days_. Four _days!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Okay. I get your point."

"What were you thinking sleeping in the water?!" Lavi continued shouting.

"Eh… it's not that…"

"Then what?!"

Allen thought of something to say. "I… I knew for a moment that my left eye doesn't work in this time. I don't know why exactly, but I just knew. I can't feel Mana with me… I tried to look for him, but I ended up meeting akumas. Near the lake. They… they tried to hurt me, so I fought back. They thought I could take them back to our time. I didn't know why they picked me, but… I think they could feel the time Innocence nearby."

"I see…"

"I'm just guessing."

"I know. I'm just thinking about your eyes. Wondering why it doesn't work."

"Maybe the time changes it, or stops its curse."

"Good guess…"

"… Instead of thinking all this, can we eat?"

Lavi laughed. "Of course you can! You deserve it!"

"Oh yeah. After I took a bite to eat today, akumas came to this rented apartment. I didn't know how they know I'm here either."

No one made a step further to the door. They just stared straight at Allen.

"Th-this better not be some kind of nightmare! I had enough of this time!" Lavi said.

"How did they figure out?" Lenalee said.

"I wonder the same." Allen said. "But can we forget all this and eat?"

"Sure." Lavi said.

--

Skipping to tomorrow, Allen can finally come back to school and…

Right when Allen stepped inside school grounds, the crowd of girls came running hollering the same sentences.

"Allen-kun!"

"We miss you so much!"

"Are you feeling okay? I heard you got sick pretty bad!"

"Yes… I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried you." Allen frowns.

"Allen-kun! Please don't be sad!"

"I-I'll try…" Allen forced himself with a smile.

The girls squealed and asked for more.

Someone grabbed Allen's wrist and pulled him away from the crowd. "Sorry ladies, but everyone needs to be busy! We'll see you later!" Lavi said as he ran straight to Music Room 3.

Kanda and Lenalee followed.

When they arrived at Music Room 3 and Allen was about to open the door, the door opened automatically.

"Allen-chan! We miss you so much!" A small figured hug tackled Allen to the wall.

"Hurts…" Allen squeaked.

"Sorry!" the small figured, who seemed to be Hunny let go and tried to pull him up.

"It's alright." _'I think.'_

"Allen-chan, we only got 3 more days until the Halloween Festival. Do you want to help us prepare, or do you want to sit and relax?"

"Eh… Do I have to choose?"

"Yes!"

"Well, okay…" Allen thought very hard. "I guess I can work."

"Great! We all can work!" Hunny ran towards Mori to climb onto his back.

"Right!"

Therefore, they worked together to prepare their part, which is the Halloween dance until two days has passed by and the sun rose.

"Allen-kun, Lavi-kun, we wanted to discuss what you want to be for Halloween." Tamaki said.

"… Nothing in particular." Allen said.

"Well, be something! Haruhi, pick something for Allen-kun and Lavi-kun!"

"Um… I recently read something (reread) and I thought about they are best suited for _Alice in Wonderland_." Haruhi replied.

"Good one, Haruhi!" the twins said.

"Alice… in… Wonderland?" Allen's accent for that title sounded like what a non-English person wound say. Most of the vowels (a, e, I, o, and u) were long vowels.

"Yes! Now Haruhi, please tell us how you want them to be." Tamaki said.

"Um… Allen looked best for Mad Hatter. Lavi-kun could be paired with the hare, Mad March Hare."

"Then about his other friends?"

"I couldn't forget them, so Lenalee-chan would be Alice. Kanda-kun would be… a _guy _version of the Queen of Hearts."

"Guy version?" Allen asked confusedly.

"Yes! The Queen of Hearts most suits him." Haruhi replied.

Everyone except Mori, Kyoya, Haruhi, and Allen were on the ground laughing.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh!" Tamaki said.

"Oh no, please go on, while you still can." Allen said.

The ones who laughed were confused.

Allen pointed at the door. When they turned around, they found an angry, furious Kanda. As they squealed for help, they ran. Kanda caught them all and hit them as hard as he can. To Lavi, it was different. He only hit the Host Club members once, and Lavi, plenty to satisfy him.

"You better not let me dress as a girl." Kanda scowls.

"Don't worry about that. I have the visual, but the problem is: I don't know how to draw it or make it…" Haruhi frowns.

"Haruhi-chan, we can ask our mom." The twins said, rubbing their heads where the bruise lays.

"Really? Thank you, but what about you guys?"

"Us? Well… we usually dress differently, so maybe we could dress according a theme. Allen-kun! Pick a theme for us!" The twins said.

"Me? Um… I uh… never thought of this before but… since I read this book recently, I guess I could pick the _Wizard of Oz_?"

"Wa-" The twins were about to say something, but Tamaki interrupted them.

"I think it's a splendid idea! Now do tell us who's who."

"Um… Dorothy… could be you…"

"Hold it!" Tamaki interrupted. "We must protect Haruhi's cover! Though we like to see Haruhi in a dress, but we still must protect her identity."

"Oh… then… how about the dog?"

"Okay!"

"Then you, Tamaki could be the scarecrow with no brains. Hunny could be the lion. Kyoya-kun could be the Wizard. Hikaru and Kaoru could be the witches. Mori could be that tin guy."

"Okay! Good enough!"

After setting up the place, they went home.

--

The next morning, is now 31 of October.

The entrance is normal and an everyday routine, but when after school approach, Allen, and Lavi went to the Music Room 3, Tamaki immediately threw clothes at the two Exorcists.

"Hurry and get dress! We need to get ready, NOW!"

"Right!" Allen said.

"Right…" Lavi said.

"Is this really necessary?" Allen came out the door wearing a green suit with a green hat.

"Of course it is!" the host club said.

"Lavi? What about you?" Allen and the others turned to Lavi's dressing room.

"I'm almost done. Okay, done." When Lavi stepped out of the dressing room, he was wearing rabbit ears, a nice looking suit, and rabbit nose with whiskers.

"Better." Allen smiled.

"Good, now I want you two to wait for your other friends." Tamaki said. It was their turn to change.

"Sure…"

--

Lenalee and Kanda arrived in the room and the twins threw the Exorcists' costumes and told them to dress, so they did.

Lenalee came out looking sort of like Alice. As for Kanda, he dressed like the Queen of Hearts, but luckily, he had pants.

"You call this girly?!" Kanda shouted.

"At least… you are wearing pants… but no time to complain! Our show will be on!" The twins pushed the two out of the dressing room. Allen and Lavi were waiting for them. People start coming in Music Room 3 and the other host club members were greeting the people who are coming in.

"Okay, Allen, Lavi, just act like normal host members and if someone ask you to dance, you accept. Ready? And you're off!" The twins pushed them out of the edge. The girls caught their attention and immediately ask for a dance.

"Okay Lenalee, just accept dances. You're just a costumer after all, so enjoy! You too Kanda-kun! Try not to hurt people!"

"Che…" Kanda left immediately.

"No wait! We need you Kanda-kun!" the twins said.

"A-Allen-kun, w-would you l-like to dance with m-me?" A girl dressed as a witch asked shyly.

Allen smiled and said, "May we have this dance?" Allen held the girl's hands and started to dance with the music's beat. The music was calm, so they danced slowly. Allen started laughing quietly. "It's funny. I haven't done this dance in a long time."

"O-oh."

The host club members were dancing wildly. Well, half of them. Kanda did not bother dancing. Just watching. Lavi danced like an idiot or a child. Lenalee danced lady-like. She had her practice with someone and she learns fast.

--

After the 3-hour Halloween dance event, everyone did other Halloween events around school grounds.

The Exorcists were voted to be in a café.

"Hello, ma'am. What could I get for you?" Allen said. He is serving his customers in a classroom. It's quite large. Full of customers. The most who is attracting attention is Allen and Lavi. Allen had the most.

"Um… I would like a cinnamon swirl with coffee." The woman replied while blushing. She was with her daughter.

"And you young lady?" Allen said.

"Can I have you?!"

"Eh… anything on the menu?" _'This job is difficult… everyone watching you. Well almost everyone… and… women asking to… have me! This is sooo strange!'_

"Weeeell… A cheesecake would be nice."

"And would you like a drink?"

"Um…" The girl flipped through the three sheets of the menu, and said, "Tea?"

"I'll be back." Allen smiled and left.

"Yes." The two women felt like heaven, so they melted off their chairs.

This continued for two hours. After that, the Exorcists had their own fun. There were various activities. Then when it is close to closing time, they had a final activity they wanted to play. A scavenger hunt.

"The rules are simple. Everyone will be in a group and each group will receive a map. The map will tell you where the treasure is located. I can only give you ONE hint. It's **only** on the second floor. This may 'sound' easy, but beware of the unexpected. Whichever group wins and found the treasure, each team in the group will win the prize, so please make a group of 10 people." Kyoya is the director of this game. He is with a female with curly hair, but not too major.

Four Exorcists, the mischievous twins, the neutral tomboy, the wild, tall senior, the lolita senior, and the fragile, idiot king of the Host Club are in a group of ten. The other people who wanted to play have too.

"Now that we are in a group, you may go as soon as you give the signal."

The girl with curls handed everyone a map to the second floor.

"If everyone is ready, please get ready." Everyone did. A buzzer rang and every scrambled all about.

"…"

"Let's see…the map read to go here!" Allen pointed something in the map.

"Ooookay! So let's just go with Allen-kun's instincts!" The twins said.

They followed the lead, which is Allen, and when they passed by four doors, the Exorcists felt something odd. It was too quiet.

"So quiet!" Hunny wailed as he held onto Mori tighter.

Allen was checking the time on his watch. _'We have plenty of time before the show starts and it better be on.' _

'_Take us back home, Exorcists! Hand us the Innocence, Exorcists!' _Voices were unknowingly heard. The door near them banged open.

"Akuma!" Allen quickly changed the shape of his left arm and tried to attack them, but missed.

Three level three akumas and four level two.

"My, what are they?" Tamaki said as he hid behind Haruhi, who seem fearless.

"Akumas. They came from our time." Lavi said.

"They look… awesome!" the twins said.

"Think again." Allen said. He jumped up in the air and killed two of the level 2 and a level 3.

"Oh! Impressive!" Tamaki said.

"It'll be better if _someone_ has their Innocence."

"…" The three Exorcists felt useless.

Allen tried to get rid of the rest, but only killed the rest of the level twos. There was no damage to the building whatsoever.

When Allen was aiming for the remaining of the Akumas, Allen felt a stop. Allen's left arm changed back immediately when he was about to touch the level three. The Crown Clown vanished right before his eyes. One of the level three attacked Allen and hit him hard. The wall broke.

"Allen-kun!" His group shouted.

"Stay… back. I… can handle this." Allen said as he stood up.

"Exorcist, take me back home!" the level three akuma pleaded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Take me back home. I want to stay with Earl-sama."

"If I were to have the ability to leave this time, then I should be leaving right now."

"But _you do_ have it. If you don't know how to use it, then allow me to have it."

"What are you talking about? I only have my Innocence."

"Can your Innocence take us back into time?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"You're making me angry!" Allen tried to change form and succeeded. Light surrounded him and Allen released the soul of the akuma along with the other akuma.

The hallway is now quiet.

"Allen-chan, are you alright?" Hunny said.

"Yeah." Allen rested his Crown Clown.

"Man, more akumas are swarming. Not only they kill humans, but they also came after Allen! How come? What gives!?" Lavi pouts.

"Excuse us, but what is akuma?" Haruhi said.

"It's those things you just saw. They only have a soul of a dead and they would kill humans just to grow stronger, but for some reason, we didn't hear a report of people dying. They just came looking for something." Lavi explained.

"They're looking for what we are looking for." Allen said.

"Right."

"And…There's something wrong with my left arm…" Allen looked at his discolored left arm.

"It seems like it's too limited towards this time. Have this happened before when you had a fever?"

"… Yeah…"

"Then we might be in a disadvantage."

"Lavi, why don't you just take your Innocence with you?" Allen glanced at Lavi.

"…For some reason, I couldn't find it."

"With all that junk you made, it must be the pile in one corner or the other pile."

"… I'll check after we find the treasure."

"I've been thinking." Lenalee said. The group turned their attention to Lenalee. "I think there's a path to take the akumas here in this time somewhere. Don't you think?"

The Exorcists pondered.

"If this many akumas, then I think Lenalee is right." Lavi said.

"Hey! Hey! You guys can't be thinking about this! We need to win the prize!" The twin said.

Allen and Lavi laughed. "Okay. Why don't you two be the lead?" Allen said.

"Fine." Kaoru took the map from Allen and the twin lead the way.

When they finally reached to the ending the point, everyone was already gathered.

"It looks, we are too late…" Allen said. He sank to the ground.

"It's alright Allen…" Lenalee tried to comfort him.

Kyoya and the girl with curly hair came in the door and approach to the front of the room. "And now we must present the winner." Kyoya said. He glanced at the girl.

"The winner to the scavenger hunt is… group 5." Group 5 is a group full of girls in this school… The girls cheered.

"As for the prize, each of you will receive two tickets to an Amusement park. Luckily, it's special edition."

The girls squealed more.

"But wait a minute, what's with the extra ticket?" One of the girls asked.

"Bring a friend with you. You can pick any person you want to." Kyoya explained.

The girls looked at Allen's group. They looked away.

"Allen-kun." "Tamaki-sama," "Haruhi-kun." "Hani-senpai." "Mori-senpai." "Kaoru-kun." "Hikaru-kun." "Lavi-kun." "Kanda-kun." "Kyoya-kun." "Would you like to go with us to the amusement park?" All at the same time, the girls in that group asked politely.

"Sure." say the twins.

"Of course. Anything for you young ladies." Tamaki said.

"If it's fun, then okay!" Allen said.

"I'm with Allen." Lavi said.

"I guess I can go." Haruhi said.

"…" Kanda thought. _'Don't want to stay home forever…' _

"I'll go!" Hunny chirped.

"Well, I can." Kyoya said. _'Only to experience it.' _

The girls cheered. The event will be held three weeks from now. Only the weekends.

The Exorcists arrived home and Allen watched a program on the television. When the commercial rolled in, Allen heavily sighed. "Why are things happening to me? And Timcanpy, could you stop biting my head?"

* * *

_I was sort of in a rush for this, but please read and review! Thank you!_


	8. Problem

_I do not own D. Gray-Man, so please enjoy! (I literally have nothing to say.)_

**Chapter 8:Problem**

_**Allen's Point of View**_

A usual, beautiful morning today is. Kanda would always wake up earlier than us and would not wake us. Lavi would always be the last to wake up, but we always manage to get to school on time. My friends and I are already use to the entrance to the school, but now… now those fan girls gave us space. What has gotten into theme lately? Well, I don't mind them… crowding on me, but I just wanted to know.

I spent most of my school days doing the usual school days. Study and work hard, sleep during the studies, get yelled by the teachers, but since most of the teachers were females and they were the same as the beautiful young ladies, they let me pass… And there is something missing that I forgot… Oh yes! Eating! The great, delicious taste of those rich foods… I really wanted to get another bite on them, but the beautiful young ladies gave me crackers instead… I am nowhere near possible to afford the rich food…

Now that the beautiful morning changed into bright, breezy afternoon, I went to the host club's meeting with Lavi. Lavi sort of stopped calling them 'homos' or 'homosexuals', but Kanda did not change. He called Tamaki-senpai "Baby King", Hani-senpai "Girly Man" (Look at him!), the twins "Hyenas" (They are difficult to name… except for their types.), Mori-senpai "Tree", Kyoya-senpai "Freak", and Haruhi-chan… I never had the chance to hear it… Oh wait… just yesterday he called Haruhi-chan "Miss/Mister Smart Aleck"… so I think that counts.

Coming back to the meeting, we were discussing about… what was it called again? I'm sorry, I accidentally fell asleep. I couldn't sleep well lately and I didn't tell Lenalee or my other friends yet. I thought it wasn't that important… Oh now I remember! Tamaki-senpai said we should go to shopping on the weekend! I think Saturday? And I am to be tied close to them! Isn't that great?! And Kanda will be the same!

"Allen, why are you staring at me so… blankly and scarily?" Lavi asked me strangely. I looked at him with focused eyes.

"Just… thinking…" I laughed and tried to finish my studies. Lavi continued to stare at me strangely. "Eh… I think I want to go out for a walk…" I stood up and left the room. While I was walking, I took out Timcanpy out of my pocket and let him fly where ever he goes. Sometimes I wonder what it feels to fly. I walked aimlessly in the hallways and there I found Kanda. When I thought about my longhaired friend, I knew right away he did not attend ANY clubs, so I had an idea.

* * *

_**Narrator's Point of View**_

Kanda aimlessly walked in the hallways and found Allen approaching to him.

"Sprout, what are you doing here?" The longhaired senior said.

"Oh nothing. Just… walking around that's all. What about you?" the white haired boy asked curiously.

"What do you think?" Kanda just walked on ahead.

"You know there's a dead end ahead?" Allen said as he turned to see Kanda.

"…" Kanda turned around and glared at Allen. Allen returned with a bright smile.

"What's wrong Kanda? Feeling lonely? Here, have some crackers." Allen handed Kanda crackers, but Kanda refused to take them. Instead, he threw the crackers on the floor.

"That's mean to the crackers you know." Allen glared at Kanda.

"So. Crackers have no feelings, do they?" Kanda said cruelly.

"I do. You destroyed _my_ crackers (That I planned on giving you.)." Allen stared blankly at the broken crackers.

"…" Kanda smiled weakly as he twitched his eyes.

"Oh well… They're still edible to eat." Allen picked up the crackers, opened it, and ate it whole.

'_How many bites were there?' _Kanda thought.

"By the way Kanda, how come you didn't want to pick any clubs?" Allen stared at Kanda who is still glaring.

"Why would I care about clubs?" Kanda growled.

"Because you are the only one with no clubs in your hands. Lenalee already joined the cooking club." Allen smiled.

"I don't care. And what's with that disgusting smile?"

"Nothing silly!" Allen slapped Kanda on the back.

"…" Kanda's 'anger meter' rose.

"You should at least join a club! There's a lot of clubs to join!" Allen exclaimed.

"Like the homosexual club?" Kanda crossed his arms.

"… No Kanda. There's plenty to go around. Come on Kanda." Allen forced Kanda to walk away from the hallway, but Kanda stopped him.

"Would you stop pushing me?!" Kanda hissed.

"Please Kanda." Allen showed his bashful face.

The longhaired pushed his eyebrows together. "…Only IF you stop pleading me with those… those… disgusting eyes!!"

"Okay!" Allen smiled.

"And leave me alone after this is over!"

"Deal!"

Both were still and quiet.

"Where to start Sprout?" Kanda said. Allen did not reply, so Kanda continued to speak, "You don't know, do you?"

"… I'll need a list from Yuzuru-san…"

Kanda sighed as he touched lightly on his face and shook his head.

--

The next day arrived and Kanda rejected all the clubs that were available. Really, Kanda did not pay any attention to what they were.

"Cooking Club… rejected due to thinking of killing someone with a knife or food poisoning." Allen scratched out 'Cooking Club' off the list.

"Gardening…off due to killing or stepping on plants." These were what Allen dreamed and imagined during his day sleep and day dreaming.

"Visual Arts… doesn't suit him. Classical Music… nah… American… Football?." Allen thought hard. "What's Football?" Allen asked confusedly.

"You don't know what that is?" Hikaru popped next to Allen.

Allen yelped. "D-d-don't scare me like that!!"

Kaoru popped next to Allen's other side. "But you were so serious. That doesn't suit Allen-kun."

"… I know, but I'm trying to help Kanda pick a club…" Allen frowned.

The twins exchange glances and laughed. "Him? Have a club?! Are you serious?!"

"No." Allen said straightforwardly.

"…" '_Whoa that's serious.' _The twins thought as they broke a sweat.

"What's football?" Allen asked.

"…" The twins exchange glances.

"Oh I'm glad you asked." The three turned to see who spoke.

A group of three approached to them and one was holding an orange.

"Who are you?" Allen said. "I mean… Can I help you?"

**[AN: I'm really guessing because they don't appear in the anime series and rarely in manga. To see better view, see chapter 22.]**  
The middle one, the one eating the unpeeled orange had short, dirty blonde hair. The one on his left is a tall man, but not as tall as Mori. His hair sticks up and his cheeks are shallow. At the other side of the guy eating the orange is a little shorter than the rest and his hair is darker.

"We are the Football Club! I am Takeshi Kuze. On my left is Makoto Tohgouin and on my right is Hayato Tarumi."

"Um… nice to meet you… I'm…"

"You don't need to say, Allen-kun." Hikaru said.

"How come?" Allen said confusedly.

"They don't need your name."

"That's rude!" Takeshi shouted.

"We know. We know…" Hikaru smirked.

"How dare you?!" Takeshi pressured his hand that was holding the orange and the juice of the orange split. Allen stared at the orange.

"What a wasted orange…" Allen said.

"I got more. My family owns a fruits and veggie import." Takeshi calmed down as he cleaned his hands with hand wipes…

"But that's not enough. Every food counts…"

"…" Takeshi stopped wiping his hands.

"So what's football?" Allen said straightforwardly again.

"… It's a sport." Takeshi said.

"Sport?"

"Yes. Ever played one before?" The dirty blonde guy tried to get closer, but the twins were in the way.

"I think…"

"Great! Would you like to join?"

"Um… I was doing this for a…"

"If you want to join, it's free to join and we'll help you become successful!"

"… No. I'm not joining, but thanks for the offer." Allen looked down at the paper and scratched the words "American Football" off the list and wrote: "Kanda doesn't like sweets."

Takeshi's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, but I… I'm not interested in this 'football'. Please ask someone else." Allen smiled.

The senior trembled. "You are just like that- It's alright. I understand. Have a nice day." And he walked away.

"I saw he was angry. How come?" Allen asked one of the twins.

"He hates Kyoya… Your smile is close to his…" Kaoru shrank.

"Oh… well onto the next one…"

"He's… scary…" Kaoru whispered to his twin's ears.

"Let's just bother someone else…" Hikaru suggested. Kaoru nodded and walked out of the classroom.

"Kanda hates newspapers… I never seen him read them… instead he throws them away… Black Magic?" Allen thought. His first thought was Komui. Komui's evil laughter, his cruel ideas, and his crazy experiments trembles the first year student. He immediately scratched it out and wrote: "Komui is the problem."

"Karate?" Allen tapped his pencil on his chin as he thought. "I'll try to arrange that." Allen gathered his belongings and searched for his friend.

"Kanda!" Allen shouted.

Kanda turned to see Allen. "What?"

"Come with me!" Allen said excitedly.

"Why?" Kanda said dully.

"Want to go to the karate club?"

"…no."

"How come?"

"Because I said so."

Allen let go of Kanda and took out the list and scratched out the karate club and wrote: "He said so."

"Then what about Kendo Club?"

"…"

"Hm? What? I can't hear youuuu!"

"… Moyashi, get out of my face." Kanda twitched his right eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Do you want me to not join any clubs?" Kanda said calmly.

"Yes. I really want you to join a club." Allen said.

"Then shut your mouth or else I'll cut the deal off."

"What about Kendo Club? Wanna join that one? I bet you'll like that one." Allen grinned.

Kanda paused for a moment and then said, "… So tell me why again you want me to join a damn club?"

"You are the only Exorcist that does not have a club."

"Good. Leave it like that."

"But-"

"Just leave me alone!" Kanda raised his voice.

"… No. I'm not going to give up unless you join a club." Allen said straightforwardly.

"… I hate you."

"I like you too, but do you want to join the kendo club?"

"Fine! As long as you SHUT UP!!!" Kanda yelled.

"Okay!" Allen wrote on the list next to kendo club saying: "Join!" Allen grabbed Kanda's hand and ran. "Follow me!"

"What the fuck Moyashi!?" Kanda shouted.

"We must tell the leader that you are going to join!" Allen grinned wider.

* * *

_**Allen's point of view.**_

The next day came and Kanda's first day at a club! Finally! It was funny how the leader (Who seemed to be Mori-senpai's younger brother.) immediately said "Yes!" He was the next person to be in line to be happy.

I think the host club was impressed, and how I came up to him to get himself a club.

I decided to leave the room and check on Kanda. I didn't know why I am worried about him. I shouldn't be! But maybe because he's my _friend_.

I was close to the kendo club's location, but right when I stepped close to the room, the door banged open and someone was out the door. The person fell onto the ground and with a broken, wooden… stick.

I peeked inside to see who kicked that person out the door. I did have a feeling it would be Kanda and I guessed it right…

Kanda was at a fighting stance, smirking.

"Who's next?" Kanda said as he tapped his wooden stick onto his shoulder lightly.

No one dared speak, but I had an idea.

"I do!" I said as I waved my hands to get attention. Everyone turned towards me as if I'm crazy! I'm not crazy. In my time, there's no such thing called "crazy" when you want to get violent!

"Che, bring it Moyashi." Kanda said as he continued to smirk.

"Can I borrow a… wooden sword?" I said.

Someone handed me one and I said thank you.

"P-please get ready." Said one person.

Kanda and I were ready.

The boy gulped with fear and said, "Fight…" and ran away.

Kanda disappeared before me and dashed towards me. I blocked him with the sword when he attacked me, and then I pushed him back. When Kanda landed on the floor meters away from me, he continued to charge at me! I decided to take action. Kanda attacked, but I avoided it, and tried to hit him. He avoided it also.

"Sprout, loser skips dinner." Kanda said smirking.

"You sound as if I'm going to lose." I said smirking back.

"Of course you are!" Kanda swings his sword at me, but missed by a centimeter.

Couple minutes have past and the members of the Kendo club were afraid to get near us. Even the leader! He insists on recording this. Kanda and I just attack and dodge during those minutes without rest! I got to hand it to you, he's still the best, but at least I could try!

Finally, he broke my sword with a powerful swing that he has been saving for all this time! I sat down on the floor and he pointed his sword at me.

"It's over Sprout." Kanda said as he exhaled several times.

"You sure?" My eyes were shining like a greedy person. I moved my feet to kick Kanda's knee or bring him out of balance and I quickly stood up to steal his weapon. I did exactly as planned. "Now who lost?" I said.

"Asshole!" Kanda shouted. He stood up and tried to punch me! Is that even legal?! I dodge it anyways.

I threw the sword at the crowd and tried to hit him back. I succeeded, but he hit me back! We fought until one of us was exhausted or someone broke us up. Luckily, Mori stopped us. He lifted both of us in the air like small animals.

I had a black eye, several bruises on my face and other body parts, and ripped clothes. Kanda was the same.

"No violence." Mori said and that was final. He placed us down to the ground without saying another word or showing another expression.

"Thank you Mori-senpai… You helped me calm my senses…" I said.

All he did was nod.

"Che… I'm done…" Kanda left with the room without any other interest.

"Eh… I better get going too… see you all later, and thank you for… this warm up!" I slightly bowed and ran off to catch up with Kanda.

I found Kanda walking veerrrrrrry slow. I don't know why, but at least he let me catch up to him! "Kanda, wait up!" I shouted.

Kanda stopped and turned to me. "What is it this time?"

I stopped and slowly thought. I finally said, "… It's nothing. See you later." Nothing huh, Allen? Well, I don't think so! I didn't have a chance to say what else I need to say, so I left. I left! I insist on going to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

I'm acting like an idiot lately… Maybe all those things that have been happening to had gotten into me… I don't like that… Maybe I should do something to calm myself…

* * *

_**Author's point of view.**_

The Exorcists returned home and finally could rest. They sat down on the sofa and sighed heavily.

"I don't want to go anywhere anymore…" Allen said.

"Same over here." Lavi said.

Both looked tired.

Lenalee laughed. "I guess I should make dinner."

"None for Kanda." Allen said.

"Why not?" Lenalee asked confusedly.

"He lost in a fight!" Allen smiled.

"…"

"Yeah right! That 'Tree' stopped us!" Kanda crossed his arms and looked away from them.

"Want to finish it?" Allen said smiling.

"It'll be my pleasure!" Kanda stood up, but Lenalee stopped them.

"No fighting in this house!" Lenalee shouted.

Allen and Kanda froze, and then turned away.

"I was just kidding, Lenalee! Anyways, I'm going to take a bath." Allen walked to the bathroom and Timcanpy followed him.

Afterwards during dinner, no one dared to speak. Allen just finished his dinner and said, "What's up with everyone?"

"I don't know what to think…" Lenalee said.

"So do I…" Lavi said.

"I don't want to talk." Kanda replied.

"Fine. Be that way! I'll go and sleep!" Allen walked to the boy's room and went to sleep. The mattresses were each against different walls.

--

Allen twisted and turned and finally sat up. "I can't sleep!" He whined.

"How come?" Allen turned and saw Lavi and Kanda standing at the middle of the room.

"…Bad dream…" It wasn't true. Something was bothering him.

"Aw… you want me to sleep with you?" Lavi teased.

"No!" Allen turned around and covered himself with the blanket.

"Suit yourself." The other two went to sleep. Kanda was across from Allen.

Kanda was watching Allen from afar, but then turned around.

Allen did had a feeling he was being watched for a minute, but didn't bothered him much.

"Kanda?" Allen said.

"What?" Kanda pretend to sound sleepy.

"How come you don't want to join the host club?"

"It's stupid."

"If it's stupid, then join."

"Hell no!"

"Please?" Allen said softly, but clearly.

"… No and it's final."

"… Please…" Allen sounded very soft.

"Shut up Moyashi."

Not another word from Allen.

Silence approach to the room and it stayed until morning.

--

Everyone was up except Allen.

"Allen? Are you alright?" Lavi poked Allen by the cheek.

"Hm? It's morning already?" Allen tried to open his eyes, but failed.

"Yeah. And we're about to be late if you don't wake up!"

"I don't want to get up." Allen turned to the side to hide his face.

"Allen, are you feeling alright?"

"No."

"… Lenalee! Thermometer!" Lavi shouted seriously.

"Coming!" Lenalee went inside the boy's room and gave Lavi the thermometer.

Lavi forced Allen to show his face and placed the thermometer into Allen's mouth.

"Stay still!"

Allen was still. More likely sleeping…

Three minutes later, Lavi took out the thermometer and read it. "Hundred seven degrees Fahrenheit (41.67 degrees Celsius)… It rose again…" Lavi shook his head.

"Damn Moyashi! Why are you feeling sick?!" Kanda shouted.

"I don't know…" Allen tried to keep his eyes open.

"Um… I'll just leave food for you to eat if you are hungry." Lenalee went to the kitchen and prepared extra food.

"What are we going to do…" Lavi scratched the back of his head.

"Leave me alone?" Allen said.

Lavi laughed, but said, "Nice try. I can't do that, so I'll pretend I'm sick."

"You don't have to." Allen said.

"Who's going to take care of you?!"

"Me, myself… and I?" Allen counted his fingers to three.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Lavi said sarcastically.

"Lavi, just go to school… please?"

"No. You can't make me!" Lavi crossed his arms.

"Moyashi, quit acting stubborn!" Kanda shouted.

"… I'm not." Allen said sleepily.

"You are just now!"

"… I'm going to school then." Allen sat up and tried to get off the bed, but Lavi forced him to stay.

"I don't think so." Lavi said.

"I think so." Allen talked back.

"Allen."

"Lavi."

"… Someone get me a strong string."

Kanda immediately said, "I can't find one."

"You're not even trying!" Lavi shouted.

"… I don't want to be included." Kanda left the room.

"Lenalee! You could leave the rest to me! You and Kanda could just go to school without us!" Lavi shouted.

"Why?" Lenalee shouted back.

"I'm going to keep in watch for Allen!"

"Okay…"

A minute later, they left.

"I want to go too, Lavi." Allen said.

"No! Go to sleep."

"I don't want to."

"Sleep or I'll make you." Lavi said seriously.

"… How?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

Lavi lay down on Allen's bed. He was so close to Allen. Allen couldn't tell if he was blushing or not.

"What are-?"

"This is how. Now sleep." Lavi touched Allen's soft, cold lips.

"…" Allen rested his eyes and slept.

Lavi watched Allen incase he does not open his eyes.

'_Wonder why and how Allen is sick… He seems just fine yesterday… Could it be the akuma's attack? Or activation failure? Or maybe… just maybe this could be related to that time Innocence…' _Lavi thought completely mentally. He left the bed, took out some papers, dragged a table in the room, and started to write randomly.

Couple hours have past and Allen woke up sleepily and slowly.

"Lavi?" Allen asked sleepily. Lavi was asleep. "Lavi!" Allen shouted.

Lavi immediately woke up. "Huh? Where's the beach? Oh… um… what's wrong Allen? Hungry?"

"No… I… had another dream… and… I think it's trying to tell me something. I mean… I have been having this dream recently and it kept repeating… I think… it might help us with something."

"Okay. Let's see what you have to say." Lavi tried to focus.

"From the beginning, I… see two lights and all of us fell on one light. It was like… it swallowed us… and… like were trapped there like in a bird cage or held prisoner. Only one feels curse. To not be cursed anymore, that person… needs to…" Allen felt sleepy and went to sleep.

"Allen, wait! Cursed? Trapped? Prisoner? This sounded… so familiar!" Lavi panicked and touched Allen's cold hands. When he did, he immediately, yet slowly shut his eyes, rested his limbs and went to sleep.

--

Right when the four Exorcists were at Japan, Komui went to the elevator to check on Hevlaska.

"Komui, what seems the matter?" Hevlaska asked.

"Well, about the Innocence. There shouldn't be Innocence in Japan. Even if Noah fled." Komui replied.

"I know, but this seems different. Innocence I mean."

"Yeah, so what's wrong?"

"That Innocence… just came back…"

"Back? Back where?"

"From time."

"What?" Komui dropped his jaws and clipboard.

"It's looking for its other pair. The 'reverse time Innocence'."

"'Reverse time Innocence?'" Komui repeated.

"It travels through time to reverse anything that crosses its path or so they say."

"Then what about the other Innocence?"

"The Time Travel Innocence. It is said to travel through time whenever it pleases. Most likely it likes to go ahead of time."

"I wonder what it will be like in the future…" Komui thought aloud.

"The Time Travel Innocence is dangerous. It could harm the user and to other people. I don't have the full details, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you for the share, Hevlaska." Komui ascended up the elevator and went straight to his office. He sat down and sighed. "I miss Lenalee's coffee…"

* * *

_Now that this is over, (Not the story.) I'm going to take a break because I need to work on corrections. Badly. I realized how stupid I am... and for some reason, I can't hear my own voice... can anyone? I'll probably be back... somewhere in the week of Turkey Day? Not sure... I'm sorry for this. I lack work... a lot._


	9. Occasional Days

_I do not own any part of this, so don't worry about it. Therefore, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Occasional Days**

"Lavi, are you sure you are feeling okay?" Allen asked worriedly along the way to school.

"Yeah. Just a little tired." the redhead forced a wiry smile.

"You better be sure because I don't think anyone wants to take care of you!" Allen smirked.

Lavi laughed. "Okay, you win!"

"You know… it's weird how Lenalee found you sleeping next to my bed even though you were suppose to take care of me the other day…" Allen said.

"I know…" Lavi frowned.

"Why the sad face you two?" Lenalee turned to look at the two. She was ahead of the two, but not as ahead of the longhaired senior. He is surely meters away from the Exorcists.

"We were just wondering what happened the other day…" Allen looked at Lenalee, who seemed to look worried.

Lenalee blinked several times and laughed. "You don't need to worry about that! I'm not mad at Lavi for not getting part of the job done. Of course, you did whine for food, Allen."

"Lavi's food tasted uncooked…" Allen pouted.

"Well sorry for my… inexperience cooking skills!" Lavi huffed.

Allen laughed. "It's okay. At least Lenalee came in time! And she bought pork!" Allen radiantly grinned.

"…"

They continued with a different conversation until they reached to school grounds.

There were fewer crowds at the front ground, so the Exorcists passed easily. Class came normally, and lunch was the same.

Class has ended, and Allen and Lavi went to Music Room 3. Lenalee went to the cooking club, and Kanda just skipped the club and went home to sleep.

"Hello, we're here…" Lavi opened the door and found the Host Club members acting like children. The twins were teasing the mix-breed and the tomboy, and the tallest and shortest seniors are playing 'house'. Only one didn't bother playing. Instead, he read.

"I think we should leave…" Allen whispered, and Lavi responded with a nod.

They were about to leave, but the twins immediately stopped them by pushing them to the ground without noticing the two leaving so soon.

"Oh, hey Allen-kun, Lavi-kun! Why are you so late?" The twins said.

"I wonder the same…" Allen thought aloud.

The twins laughed devilishly. "Good one, Allen-kun!"

"…"

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Hikaru asked.

"We were suppose to be here, right?" Allen asked dully.

"Yes that's right, and you broke our play time." Kaoru said.

"I can see that."

"Then why did you stop our play time." The twins pouted.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright. Now, for the club to open." The twins turned to sit on one of the pink couches.

"Okay, but what about my study?" Allen asked.

"Don't worry about it! You just need fun! Now, come over here and have some tea with us!" The twins hollered.

The white haired boy did (along with Lavi), and Haruhi, the tomboy, set a tray down on the table.

"Here's the tea." Haruhi said.

"Thank you." Allen smiled as he picked up a cup and drank the instant coffee.

The twins stared. "For some reason, we can't put a good word for you…"

"Wh-what do you mean?" the white haired boy stopped drinking and place the cup on his free hand's palm.

"Each host club members should have a type." Kaoru explained.

"I don't get it, but I don't care." Allen said.

"… Of course, you should care! It's part of being a member!" Tamaki, the mix breed, sat next to the white haired boy.

"Um… but I don't think I need-"

"Get one!" The twins hollered.

"Um… is there such called later?"

"Sure there is! Now, let's go and have fun with the girls!" Tamaki stood up and a crowd of girls entered the room as they squealed.

Fifteen minutes past, and Allen and a group of girls had a conversational talk.

"Allen-kun, are you still going to the amusement park we're going to plan during the weekend?" One of the girls asked.

"Ah… yes. Yes I am." Allen smiled.

_'It feels like a date!!' _The girl squealed inside her head, but she 'tried' to look normal.

Allen peeked at the time. "My, it seems late… I must head home." Allen frowned.

"Please do! And make sure you rest properly!" The girls said.

"I will." Allen smiled as he stood up.

The girls felt like melting, so they did.

Allen walked up to Lavi, so is resting his head on someone's lap.

"Your lap feels like a pillow~!" Lavi chirped.

The girl chuckled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome~!"

"Lavi, I think we should be heading home." Allen said.

"Aww… just a little longer!" Lavi pouted.

"… No. Let's go home." Allen tried to drag Lavi by the foot, and succeeded a little.

"Hey! I think my shirt is coming off! I can walk by myself! Let me go!"

Allen dropped Lavi's foot on the ground, and Lavi immediately stood up to adjust his clothes. "Much better. Now, let's go home."

Allen nodded.

–

When they reached home, they found Lenalee preparing dinner, and Kanda reading a magazine, which he keeps turning it around.

"We're home!" Allen hollered.

"Welcome back!" Lenalee hollered from the kitchen.

Allen ran up to Kanda and peeked at the magazine he was reading. "What are you reading?"

"Go away." Kanda rotated the magazine.

"Is it some kind of puzzle?" Allen asked.

"I said, 'Go away!'" Kanda growled.

"Okay grumpy king." Allen pouted as he stood up to walk to the kitchen. "What are we having for dinner tonight, Lenalee?"

"Fish."

"I like fish!" Allen said excitedly.

"Yes… I Know…" Lenalee said.

"I am going to wait for you to finish preparing dinner!"

"Which will take about five minutes."

"I'll be there!" Allen walked to the boy's room and lay down on his bed. Lavi was at his bed. "Lavi, aren't you going to read that book from yesterday?"

Lavi mumbled, and it was difficult to understand.

"Don't tell me you are tired." Allen sat up to stare at the redhead. The redhead did not reply. "Lavi?" Still, there wasn't a reply out of the redhead. Allen stood up and approach to Lavi's bed. The white haired boy poked the redhead numerous times, but no movement from the redhead. "Oh my gosh! I think Lavi died!" Allen gasped.

"You think?" Kanda came in the room and took a set of clothes on his bed.

"He's not responding!" Allen panicked.

"Just leave him alone." the raven-haired left the room.

"If he is 'died', then that means I can take his food!" Allen grinned.

"Dinner is ready!" Lenalee hollered.

"Kay!" Allen left the boy's room and entered the kitchen.

"Is Lavi going to be okay?" Lenalee asked.

"I guess so. By the way, can I have his share?" Allen asked.

"… If you want…"

"Thank you!" Allen started to eat like a machine.

"Tomorrow we're invited to go to this so-called amusement park right?" Lenalee asked.

"Yep!" Allen swallowed.

"Okay. Just making sure."

"I can't wait! This 'amusement park' sounds soooooo cool!" Allen said excitedly.

"I know." Lenalee nodded as she smiled.

Allen finished his plate, half the time Lenalee finished her plate. When the two left, Kanda came in the kitchen. He basically went to take a shower on purpose. Lavi is still in bed. Allen decided to take a shower before Lenalee, so Lenalee went to her room to read magazines.

In the shower, Allen thought to himself, _'First, I started to act weird, now Lavi…' _Allen sank down on the bubble bath he made. Timcanpy, the golden golem, float on rowboat Allen boat for him. _'What are we going to do? It's hard to find the Innocence when it __**travels**__ the world!' _Allen sank deeper into the water until his eyes were close to the bubbles, but Allen immediately sat up straight. "Oh my gosh! The bubbles taste nasty!" Allen shouted.

_'I wonder if Nii-san is alright…' _Lenalee stared at the blank ceiling. She pondered. Pondering about home._ 'I want to go home…' _She turned around and buried her face to her fluffy pillow. Later, she heard Allen shouting about the taste of the bubble._ 'I hope Allen didn't think the bubbles are whip cream…' _She couldn't help, but laugh. She turned around and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_It's funny how I thought of this in... couple of hours, but I keep... getting distracted, so it took a whole day. Anyway, I'm sorry this is short. I felt like making this short because... just do._

_I uh... also have two problems. After this amusement park chapter(s) is taking care of, and this mysterious chapter, I don't know if I should get right to the point or have more fun. Because of that, I don't have anymore ideas. If you would like to help me come up with ideas, then I would apprieate that. _

_The other problem is, my poll... I don't know if I should do two stories or not. Please vote! I feel very lost..._

_Review if you like. Makes everybody happy. :)_


	10. Excitement

_To make this brief, I feel slightly random when I did his chapter. I also slacked. (smiles.) Because I was watching (catching up) Shugo Chara. I got many more anime to watch, but it will take me forever to do so... um um... there is a Christmas special at the end, so enjoy! And I do not own this!! (DX)_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Excitement**

"Lenalee, why do we have to wait for Lavi to wake up? I'm hungry…" the white haired boy complained as he rested his chin on the prepared kitchen table.

"If you really want to eat, wake him up." Lenalee said as she tried to keep the kitchen clean.

"I'll try…" Allen stood up and left to the boy's room. "Lavi, wake up. You can't sleep forever you know." Allen received no reply from Lavi, the redhead, sleepy senior. "Lavi, if you don't wake up, I guess I'll have to hide your homework in Kanda's bag."

Lavi only replied with a snore.

"You better not do anything to my bag, Sprout!" Kanda shouted from the living room.

"I was just joking…" Allen pouted.

"Joke or no joke, I'll still kill you!!"

"Whatever. Now, how to wake the redhead." Allen mumbled. He poked the redhead several times, but nothing worked. "Lenalee, you don't mind if I wet Lavi's bed?" Allen hollered.

"No. Go do that in the bathroom." Lenalee hollered in return.

"Okay. Hopefully it will work…" Allen removed the blanket sheet away from the redhead, and dragged him all the way to the bathroom. He placed the redhead in the tub, and turned on the water. Surely he wanted it to be warm, but he decided cold first.

Suddenly, Lavi immediately jumped out of the tub, and cried, "That's cold!"

"Finally you are awake!" Allen said sarcastically.

"Allen? What time is it?" Lavi exclaimed confusedly.

"I don't know. For sure, you'll make us late to go to the park."

"Park? The amusement park! What time does it start?" Lavi panicked.

"Let's see…" Allen checked the his watch on his wrist. "About 2 hours."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I slept through like a log!"

"Yeah, so hurry up and take your brush, and brush your teeth, so that I can eat!" Allen hollered.

"Right!" Lavi picked up his toothbrush, and quickly brushed his teeth.

Allen left the bathroom and sat 'patiently' for breakfast to come.

"Eh… Allen, why don't you read something while Lavi is… taking care of bathroom business." Lenalee said.

"No. I want to wait 'patiently' until the food comes to my mouth." Allen shuddered. He is trying to prevent himself from touching the food that is calling his name.

"… I don't think that'll help you."

"I have to at least try!" Allen tried to fight back tears and the stomach's roar.

"Okay…" Lenalee sat down on a chair, and read a magazine about kitchen supplies.

They remained quiet for about 2 minutes, and Lavi stormed in a hurry. He quickly picked up his fork, and he planned on stabbing his sausage, but Allen immediately stopped him.

"Wait Lavi! Everybody has to be seated, and say grace!" Allen said.

"Okay fine." Lavi lessened his fork as he pouted.

"Kanda! Get over here, so we can eat!" Allen hollered impatiently.

"Che. I have all the time I in the world to get over there." Kanda retorted as he approached to the kitchen table.

"Nooooo! Time is _limited_!!" Allen wailed as he banged lightly on the table.

"Allen, it's just food." Lavi said.

"I don't care!" Allen continued to wail, but swiftly, he changed his mood into joy saying, "Can we eat now?" His eyes shined with radiance.

"Grace first." Lenalee said.

"Noooo…" Allen whimpered.

"Anyway," Lenalee closed her eyes. The others did as well. She began to say Grace, and finally after about 5 minutes, they said, "Amen."

Allen began to eat like a machine again. Lavi did the same only except the speed is different compared to Allen's. Kanda and Lenalee ate normally.

Allen finished his plate in less than five minutes. Lavi finished his in about ten minutes. Kanda finished his in about 20 minutes, and Lenalee finished her plate in about 30 minutes.

"They should be here any minute, right?" Lenalee asked as she cleaned the dishes.

"I think so. They never tell us anything." Allen replied as he put on a black trench coat.

"Okay. Make sure you tell Lavi to zip his mouth. He's been running that mouth after breakfast."

"Okay…" Allen walked into the boy's room, and found Lavi talking to himself as he pulled down a dark green shirt.

"Must hurry, must hurry, must hurry, must hurry! Oh my gosh! Allen, good timing! Is my hair fine? Do I look okay? Should I use this headband or this headband?" Lavi quickly said and rushed to Allen's side. He showed Allen two headband. Oh his left was is Exorcist headband, and the right has a lacy design.

"I like your right." Allen tried to act serious.

"Okay thank you!" Lavi felt like he's been pressured. He put on his headband on his redhead.

"Lavi, Lenalee said to shut your mouth." Allen said.

"I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"No time to say! Please excuse me!" Lavi tried to go around Allen, but Allen blocked the redhead.

"You can't pass unless you give me an answer." Allen radiantly smiled.

Lavi began to relax. He took deep breathes, and said, "I don't know why I said that." Lavi shook his head, as one of his hands touched his forehead.

"Lavi, don't act stupid."

Lavi sighed. "I think I have a headache…"

"This is what you get for worrying and rushing things." Allen said.

"I guess…"

"Anyway, maybe you should rest for a while."

"I guess…" Lavi shrugged.

"Just lay down until they come okay?" Allen said as he assisted Lavi to his bed.

"Thank you Allen. I didn't mean to trouble you." Lavi frowned.

"Lavi. You trouble me all the time. Why are you saying this now? Anyway, just forget about it. We're friends okay. Friends should always help their friends, right?" Allen smiled.

Lavi stared silently, and then said, "Thank you, Allen."

"Lavi, the next time you say thank you to me (depending whatever it is), I'm really going to hurt you." Allen threatened.

"Sorry… but this is how nice I can get."

"You know what? Just don't talk!" Allen crossed his arms as he hid his pouting face.

Lavi couldn't help, but laugh lightly.

"Um… I'm going to be back." Allen planned on leaving, but Lavi immediately caught the bottom part of Allen's trench coat. Allen turned to look at Lavi.

"Don't leave yet. The last time you were sick, I stayed with you most of the time." Lavi frowned.

"… Look Lavi, I don't want Kanda to answer the door or else-"

The door knocked hundreds of time in less than one minute. All that banging caused Kanda a headache, so to stop it, he has to get rid of the person who is causing it. He immediately slammed the magazine on the table, and stormed to the door. He opened the door and found the host club members still knocking on an imaginary door. They noticed the door opened and said, "Good morning Kanda!" Kanda immediately slammed the door hard as he shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" The door almost broke or cracked.

Meanwhile at the boy's room, Lavi let go of Allen. "You can go and fix that."

"Thanks…" Allen walked out of the room and walked up to the door. "Kanda, they were only trying to… to… how can I phrase this…" Allen thought aloud.

"They were trying to annoy us to death." Kanda growled.

"No! Not that! It's uh… they came to pick us up?" Allen said confusedly.

"Che. Whatever." Kanda turned around and sat back down to read the magazine he previously read.

Allen glanced at Kanda, then at the door, which he opened. When he did, he found a crying boy crouching down on the ground. His companions tried to tell him it's okay.

"Um… come in?" Allen said confusedly.

These people, who Allen labeled them as the host club members in his head came through the door and the crying boy, who seems to be Tamaki, stopped crying and jumped in. The white haired boy closed the door after them, and went to the boy's room.

"So how's my father's rented house?" Tamaki asked nervously.

"It's fine. Nothing breaking (at the moment.)." Lenalee smiled.

"Well yes… that is true…" Tamaki was about to say something, but a sudden shout roared, and the gathered teens jumped out of their chairs (or wherever they are).

"Lavi, you can't sleep now!" Allen roared angrily.

The group rushed to peek in the boy's room, and found the white haired boy pounding on the sleepy redhead.

"What's wrong with Lavi-kun?" Haruhi asked.

"He's acting so sleepy ever since I was sick the other day." Allen huffed.

"Acting? It doesn't look like he is acting. He seems he's 'been' sleepy." Haruhi corrected.

"… I don't care what word I choose. I was want Lavi to wake up!" Allen hollered as he shook Lavi angrily.

"… Okay."

"Lavi, if you don't wake up, I'll throw you back in the tub again!" Allen threatened.

Lavi shot his eyes open, and hollered, "Allen, why did you stole my cupcakes?!"

The room became quiet.

"Lavi, the last time I stole your cupcake was back home." Allen said as he tried to control his temper.

"Oh. I thought you stole my cupcakes…" Lavi looked down at his lap in embarrassment.

"I could've, but right now, I WANT TO GO TO THE PARK RIGHT NOW!!! THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE EXPECTING US TO GO THERE!!! AND THERE IS A DESPRATE MAN LOOKING FORWARD TO GO TO THE PARK!!!!" Allen hollered.

Lavi covered his ears. "I can tell…"

"So we can go now?" Allen radiantly grinned.

"If you're ready, then I'm ready."

"Yay! We can go right now, right?" Allen turned to look at the host club members.

"Um… yeah. Let's go right now." Tamaki said.

"Yahoo!!!" Allen jumped and ran all over the place. It was easy to keep track of him, but it's hard to keep your eyes off him.

He continued to jump all over the place until he reached to the neat, fancy, black car.

There were three cars, and they were different, except the colors. Of course, there were drivers and bodyguards. The host club members and exorcists were split into three groups.

Along the way to the park, Allen couldn't stand in one place and he's just dying to go to this 'park' that he never been to. Allen began to settle as he said, "Tamaki-senpai, what does the park look like?"

The golden haired laughed. "You'll see."

Allen pouted as he said, "I want to know now."

"Well, we're almost there."

"Really?! How long will it take?" Allen glittered.

"About 3 miles from now." Kyoya said as he stared awkwardly at the impatiently and curiously white haired boy.

"Yay!!" Allen carelessly hit his hands on the top of the car's roof. He slightly cries afterwards.

"What's going on in the front car?" Lavi asked from a different car. He is behind the car from Tamaki's car.

"We don't want to know, but it looks fun." The twins said.

_'And funny.' _Lavi thought as he discreetly laughed.

"You know, someone could get hurt, and I think Allen-kun looks like a monkey when he does that." Haruhi said with a straight face.

The twins and Lavi laughed.

"Good one Haruhi-chan!" The twins said as they continued to laugh.

The last care was silent except the random conversion Hani and Lenalee produced. Mori just nodded. Kanda ignored them by looking out the window.

Finally after such a crowd in the streets, Allen spotted the park.

"Is that it over there!" Allen said.

"Yes!" Tamaki grinned.

"Oh my gosh! My heart is pounding! You can easily hear it!" Strangely, they can. Even the driver.

When they found a parking spot, including the others, Allen immediately jumped out of the car.

"This is so cool!" Allen yelled excitedly.

"This is just the parking lot… nothing amazing about that." The twins said.

"But looking at it from… here is so cool!"

"Just don't loose that energy when you get there." Hikaru said.

"Don't worry about that! I got more energy than you think!"

"You better keep your word or else."

"Yeah, or else." Kaoru said.

"Don't threaten me!" Allen hissed.

"What are you going to do about it, hmm?" The twins teased amusedly.

"I'll… I'll use my Innocence on you!"

"Ah-" The other three Exorcists perked up their ears. "Allen, you can't threaten people by using your Innocence and you can't use it against innocent people!" Lenalee and Lavi shouted.

"It's my job obviously!" Kanda growled.

"… I know. I was just testing you…" Allen looked away.

"Whatever." The Exorcists said.

"A-anyway, let's go to the park right now!" Allen yelled impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Just calm yourself (if that is possible.)." Lavi said.

The host club members laughed.

"Whatever you guys are talking about, let's just go." Kaoru said.

"R-right!" Allen said as he paced a few steps ahead.

"Wait Allen, you need to stay close to everyone!" Lavi hollered.

Allen turned around and hollered, "Well hurry up!"

They laughed. "We're coming, we're coming!" They slightly caught up to Allen, but he paced a few steps ahead.

When they reached to the booth, they found the girls waiting for them. They were wearing warm clothes.

"Sorry for the wait ladies." Tamaki said.

"Oh no, we just got here." One girl said. She had a shoulder length hair, and it is brunette.

"And may I ask for your name? Along with your friends?" Tamaki lean closer to the brunette girl in a gentleman like way.

"Um… Kokoro. Mizuki Kokoro." She flushed, so she covered her gray orbs, turned away from the golden haired boy, and squealed.

**[A/n: Last names first, then first name.]**

"I'm Kanote Chizume." Chizume had curls at the end of her brown waist-length hair. She also had blond highlights that reach to her shoulder. Her eyes were as brown as her hair.

"Yukana Machi at your service!" the blond winked. Her hair was as long as Chizume's. Her golden eyes glittered like the glittering things surrounding her face. Her bangs were at her right.

"Inoichi Yaya." Yaya smiled as she waved slightly. Her black bangs covered her brown eyes, but you can slightly see them. Her hair is shoulder length.

"Inoichi Kana." Kana was next to Yaya. She was about 1 inch taller than Yaya. Her black hair was waist length, and her bangs covered just her forehead.

"Rioya Michiru." Her chest-length, light brown hair waved at the same rhythm as the subtle blowing wind. She had brown eyes.

"Please just call me Miho." Miho was shy. Her short, black hair covers her face.

"Call me Lala." The blond smiled. Her slight curled hair extends to her waist.

"The name's Naomi." Her hair is as black as her midnight blue eyes.

"Hey Kanda, maybe she resembles you." Allen whispered to Kanda's ears.

"SHUT UP!" Kanda planned on hitting the white haired boy, but missed.

They didn't get to hear the last person's name, but her name was Yori. She had dark brown hair that is tied in pig tails. She also had brown orbs.

"Ah what beautiful names!" Tamaki chirped.

"Th-thank you." The girls said as they blushed.

"I'm sure you know our names, correct?"

"Of we do Tamaki-sama!" They said.

"Well now, to satisfy our little white haired boy," everyone looked at Allen, who is impatiently running around. "let us proceed."

"Yes!"

Therefore, they gave the cashier the tickets and paid a ticket for Lenalee, which Lenalee said she can pay for herself, but Tamaki refused.

When Allen stepped in the park, he found himself amazed, but he wasn't the only one.

* * *

**Christmas special! Part 1…**

Just a few weeks ahead, Allen laid his head down on a kotatsu. The warm sheet that surrounds the edge of the table kept Allen from leaving.

"Hey Allen, if you want to sleep there, then sleep in your bed." Lavi said as he drank coffee across from Allen.

"But this spot is warmer. I'm starting to understand why everyone likes the kotatsu…"

"Here, have an orange." Lenalee handed Allen a peeled orange.

"Thank you, Lenalee." Allen accepted the orange and stuffed it in his mouth within several bites and swallowed it.

"You're welcome…" Lenalee sat at the other edge of the kotatsu.

"Where's Kanda?" Allen asked.

"He's outside somewhere with Mugen. He's wondering why Mugen won't activate." Lenalee replied.

"… Speaking of Innocence, I couldn't activate mine properly. I just activate mine, and in few minutes, it changes back." Allen frowned.

"I guess the Innocence is getting rejected in this time." Lavi said sleepily.

"I guess…" Allen placed his pale cheeks on the surface of the table.

"Allen, maybe you should leave the kotatsu once in a while. You can't sit there forever." Lenalee said.

"But it's warm."

"I know it is warm, but why don't you walk around town?"

"Maybe a job will be nice… with a nice boss… a nice building (that is warm)…"

"Maybe hot chicks!" Lavi teased.

"No! That's just you!" Allen huffed as he laid his chin on the surface of the kotatsu.

Lavi and Lenalee laughed until a door slammed shut.

Kanda entered and stuffed all his belongings that he bought on the floor and rested at the other edge of the kotatsu. His right cheek rested on the surface of the kotatsu.

"Kanda, are you okay?" Allen asked.

"…"

"Yuu looks dead." Lavi said.

"…"

Allen gasped. "It's a miracle! BaKanda did not reply!"

"We can see that Allen." Lavi said.

"We must find the cause!" Allen stood up, and Kanda immediately grabbed Allen's pants.

"Don't…" Kanda muttered.

"Yeah I know. It's getting cold." Allen sat back down and covered himself on the kotatsu.

"…"

"Kanda, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Allen asked curiously.

"Coooooold…" Kanda said.

"Oh…" Allen laughed. "It does look obvious. You're shivering through the bone!"

"… Shut up." Kanda growled.

Allen laughed again as he stood up. "I'm going to take a warm bath!" He walked to the boy's room, then the bathroom and shut himself in.

"I want a warm bath…" the three said.

Suddenly, the door knocked.

"Who wants to answer that?" Lavi asked, but he received no reply. "Okay, how about a vote?" Immediately, the two pointed at Lavi. "… Okay, fine." the redhead shed tears as he stood up and walked steadily to the door. When he subtlety opened the door, he immediately shut the door as he shouted, "COLD!!"

"Wear shoes." Lenalee said as she rested her chin on the surface of the kotatsu.

Lavi wore his shoes, and opened the door. When he did, he found the host club radiantly smiling. Except two. Their smiles felt cold to Lavi, so he closed the door. The door knocked again, and Lavi answered it.

"We're sorry for the disturbance, but we were just checking up on you." Tamaki said.

"If you want to check up on us, then hurry up and get in! I'm freakin' freezing!!" Lavi growled.

"R-right!" Tamaki and the members went inside, and Lavi shut the door after them.

Lavi immediately went back to the kotatsu.

"Is that what you guys were doing this whole morning?" Tamaki said.

"It's the afternoon already?" Lavi said.

"Yes."

"Oh… oh well!" Lavi snuggled on his spot.

"Um, do you mind if we join?" Tamaki asked.

"As long as you don't bother us."

Tamaki radiantly grinned and sat across from Lavi. The others sat somewhere that contains an empty space.

"So warm…" The twins said.

The others nodded.

"So um… would anyone like to go somewhere today?" Tamaki asked.

"No." The exorcists said.

"I thought you said we're going to the winter festival." Haruhi said.

"Eh…"

Kanda glared at Tamaki. "I don't want to go anywhere."

"Ah… say, where is Allen-kun?" Tamaki immediately changed topic.

"In a place where I want to go…" The exorcists said at the same time. They glanced at the bathroom door.

"O-oh…"

"Tama-chan, I want to play outside…" Hani said.

"Yes well, some people does not want to go outside." Tamaki replied.

"Lenalee-chan, please go outside and play with us." Hani pleaded.

"…" Lenalee pondered. "If you asked for it, then I guess I can."

"Yay! And what about you Lavi-tan?"

"No." Lavi pouted.

"Stubborn aren't you?" Hikaru said.

"I can be stubborn as much as I want."

"…"

"Then I guess you can miss out on the fun." Kaoru said.

"I don't care."

"Then what about Kanda-kun?" The twins turned to Kanda, who produced a dark atmosphere.

"No matter what you say, I refuse to go." Kanda hissed.

"O-okay…"

They persuaded Lavi to go for about 15 minutes. Lenalee just had a friendly talk with Kyoya and Hani. She did serve tea along the way.

After that, Allen finally left the bathroom with a refreshing expression.

"Good afternoon Allen-kun!" The host club said.

"Good afternoon strangers." Allen said as he went to his room.

_'Strangers?' _Everyone in that room thought.

"Do I smell rice crackers? And dango?" Allen said.

"Yes." The Exorcists said.

Allen immediately ran towards the kotatsu.

Lenalee handed Allen a separate plate of dango and rice crackers. He started munching on the food quickly.

"…" It is impossible to get use to Allen's eating habits.

"Um… Allen-kun? Do you want to go outside and play?" Tamaki asked.

Allen stopped eating. "'Go outside and play?'" Allen repeated.

Tamaki nodded.

"As long as there is food." Allen continued eating.

"Yes! There will be good food for you!" Tamaki said.

"But you will have to treat us. All of us." Allen said as he continued eating.

Tamaki jaw dropped. "Um… okay." He squeaked softly.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Yeah I broken the stories into parts... anyway, author notes:_

_I understood why Kanda doesn't want to be called Yuu! See I think 'Yuu' means "gentleness, superiority" there was another, but it has to go with the character.  
_

_So, Happy Merry Christmas!! :)_

_And also, please vote on my poll!_


	11. Fright

_Just to let you know, I've done small changes as I reread this story. I totally forgot what happened... Some reader I am (laughs)!_

_Anyway, enjoy and thanks for the review! :)  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Fright**

"It's a big place…" Lavi said with a slight surprise on his face.

"Everyone looks so happy!" Allen gleamed.

"Yet full of idiots…" Kanda twitched.

"It's very bright." Lenalee said.

"And it's the park!" Tamaki grinned.

"Wow!" Allen exclaimed.

"Now we need to stay together…" Tamaki noticed the Exorcists disappearance. Later he noticed them looking at a roller coaster running.

"What is that? An akuma?" Allen exclaimed.

"Idiot! Akumas don't let humans ride on them!" Kanda growled.

"What is it then, smarty-pants?" Allen pouted.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?"

"It's called a roller coaster." Haruhi said next to Allen.

"Really? Can I ride on that?" Allen asked excitedly.

"We need to buy a ticket."

"Ticket?" Allen said confusedly.

"Yeah. If you follow us, then we'll…" Haruhi noticed the Exorcists gone again.

"What's this? I had seen this before…" Allen said as he stared at the machine that spun pink and blue cotton.

"Allen, that's cotton candy." Lenalee said.

"Oh that's right. I haven't seen one in ages." Allen laughed.

"You four! Slow down!" Tamaki and the others caught to them. They gasped for air, and then Tamaki said, "You really do need a leash."

Suddenly, the twins had an idea. "Hey, let's go to the child center real quick."

The large group was confused, but when they reached to the child center, Hikaru and Kaoru went inside and later came back with a leash.

"Wh-what are you going to do with that?" Allen asked.

"Leashing you!" Hikaru grabbed Allen's left arm, and Kaoru wrapped a leather strip around Allen's left wrist. Next, they did the same to Kanda, and then Lavi.

"Oh great idea Hikaru and Kaoru!" Tamaki grinned.

"This way, we don't have to waste time looking for them." The twins returned the grin.

"Smart." Haruhi complimented.

Mori and Hani nodded.

"Any volunteers for holding onto Lavi-kun?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm not a kid!" Lavi hissed.

"But you can get lost easily!" The twins said.

"…" Lavi twitched.

"I think I can!" Machi, the blond girl said.

"Okay." Hikaru handed the leather, red leash to Machi.

"Lavi-kun, there will an absolute zero chance that you'll escape through my grasp." She smiled.

"Y-yes. I can see that…" the redhead looked away.

"Any volunteers for holding onto Allen-kun?" Tamaki asked.

There was no respond.

"… I vote for Tamaki-senpai." Allen grinned.

"Agree." The host club members nodded.

With such agreement, Tamaki was startled. "Me?"

Everyone nodded.

"O-okay. Then how about Kanda-kun?"

"Oh I wish, but I'm in the same situation as he is, and I'll loose grip of him anytime soon." Allen said.

"…"

"Ha! I don't need this shit!" Kanda growled as he tried to take the leash off his wrist.

"We can't afford to let you guys to get lost now would we?" The twins said as they darkly grinned.

"I'm not afraid of you." Kanda returned the grin.

"Good! Now keep up that bravery! Also, we think we should hold onto him." The twins grinned brightly.

"Okay! Now everything is all set, let us-" Tamaki said, but Allen interrupted him.

"Take off!" Allen, who ran wildly, dragged Tamaki faraway from the group.

"Save meeeeeeee!" Tamaki cried.

"Should we follow them?" Lavi asked.

"Nah. They'll find us soon! Let's go to that ride!" Hikaru said as he and his twin ran to the ride they pointed. Kanda had to follow the twins, so he tried to break the leash's grasp.

The others followed anxiously, which they do not know why.

Going back to Allen and Tamaki, the white haired boy continued running.

"Slow down Allen-kun!" Tamaki wailed.

Suddenly, Allen stopped, and Tamaki knocked down Allen, so they fell to the ground.

"I went far, didn't I?" Allen asked as he surveyed his surroundings from the ground. All his sees was footsteps.

"Yes." Tamaki replied as he stood up, followed by Allen. They patted their clothes incase of dirtiness.

"So um… do you know the way back?" Allen laughed.

"No. You ran so fast, I couldn't tell which direction you went to." the mix breed frowned.

"Oh. That's bad." Allen copied his frown.

"Yes. I know." Tamaki cried, so he hid it with his hands.

"Don't you have a phone?"

"Yes. Maybe I can call them." the mix breed took out his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed random numbers. He waited for an answer, but for some reason, no one answered. Tamaki repeated the procedure, but still no reply. He glanced at the white haired boy, who is staring at Tamaki.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked.

"Th-they won't reply…" Tamaki shed tears.

"… So that means we're lost?"

Tamaki nodded.

"Nooooo!" Allen cried along with Tamaki.

The people around them stared at them, but the two paid no attention to them.

"Oh well, we can have our own fun, right?" Allen said as he immediately stopped crying, and smiled.

"Yes!" Tamaki did the same.

"Then where should we start?" the white haired said excited.

Tamaki looked around, but ignored the people around him. "Oh! What about that ride?"

"Okay!" Allen nodded and the two ran towards the ride.

It has now past about two hours, and everyone forgotten who's missing and who to look for. They all cared about fun. But up until now, someone realized who is missing…

"That was so fun!" Hani hollered excitedly.

"Yeah." Lenalee grinned.

"It would be a lot of fun when Tama-chan was here!"

Suddenly, the group paused their grinning.

"How did we forget they're not with us anymore?" Lavi hollered.

"Why didn't I think of them the first place!" Hikaru panicked.

"Why didn't anyone tell us beforehand?" Kaoru panicked. The twins didn't know Kanda kept trying to remove the grasp of the lease since they first attached him.

"Why don't we look for them?" Haruhi said calmly.

"Great idea!" The twins said.

"I hope Tamaki-sama and Allen-kun are alright." one of the girls asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine." the boys said calmly.

"H-how can you tell?" another girl asked.

"Allen always gets lost and end up fine." Lavi said.

"Tamaki is always fine. If he's with Allen-kun, then no problem right?" Kyoya said.

"That's the thing, I'm concern about Allen." Lenalee said worriedly.

"It's okay. We'll look for them. After that ride." Hikaru grinned.

Lenalee nodded dumbfounded.

"I'm hungry." Allen frowned.

"After that ride we can go eat something, okay?"

"Okay…" Allen glanced down at the ground. '_Those machines are no worse than Komurin…'_

When they finished the twisted ride, Tamaki said excitedly, "That was so fun! I want to ride it again!"

"But food…" Allen moaned.

"Oh yes! I forgot about that… but let us go look for something to fill your stomach!" Tamaki searched for a food stand.

"Yes!" Allen smiled as he nodded. He tried his best to hide a drool.

From the other group, they continuously search for the missing teens.

"Why does Allen-kun has to be hard to find?" Hikaru complained.

"I wonder the same." Lavi said.

"See this is what I mean. Allen-kun wastes time by us searching for him." Kaoru complained.

"I agree." His twin nodded.

"I'm still worried about Allen-kun." One girl said.

"Yeah. What if someone abducted him?" another said.

"That's terrible!" Another said.

"Girls… calm down." The twins said.

"Like we said, he'll be fine. He knows how to take care of himself." Lavi said. The boys nodded.

"Okay. We believe you, but let's just look for them." The girls said.

"If you say so." The twins said as they pouted.

An hour past and Allen began to worry.

"Allen-kun, are you okay?" Tamaki asked. The two were at a bench eating dango. Mitarashi dango to be exact.

"I'm just spacing out. Probably worried." the white haired boy replied as he took a bite off his mitarashi dango.

"Worried?" Tamaki echoed confusedly.

"I'm worried about the others. We can't find them, right? And it's all my fault…" Allen said gloomy. He tried to form a ball, and succeeded.

"Allen-kun… at least we had fun right?" Tamaki tried to keep the smile that he marked.

"Yeah. I never been here before. Nothing like this. But at any case, do they only have snacks? I mean, at least they can have a restaurant somewhere." Allen pouted.

Tamaki laughed. "You're still hungry?"

Allen nodded. "All this energy makes me hungry."

"I… see." '_Money eater.'_

"I bet you are thinking I shouldn't waste money right?" Allen said.

"Eh… no. It's not that!" Tamaki dropped sweat.

"Don't lie to me. This happens to me a lot of times, and I've experienced this couple of times. Actually, a lot of times."

"… Okay, to get this out of our minds, why don't we go to that haunted house?" Tamaki pointed a dark atmosphere house.

"Sounds fair." Allen swallowed the rest of his dango, stood up, and then followed Tamaki to the haunted house.

"Okay, it has been ONE HOUR and we still can't find those two! Allen-kun should not be _this _hard to look for! I mean, it should be easy to look for a guy with white hair, right?" Hikaru huffed.

"Don't ask us. This place is big, right?" Lavi said.

"True…" Hikaru pouted.

"But where to start?" Kaoru asked.

"Why not that haunted house?" Haruhi pointed a haunted house.

"Great idea Haruhi-chan!" The twins said.

"…"

"But…" The girls said.

"What is it?" The boys turned to the group of girls and found them frightened. The group of girls did not include Lenalee, Haruhi and about four other girls.

"You girls are scared, aren't you?" Haruhi asked gently.

"Well… Not if you are by our sides." One girl said embarrassedly.

"Don't worry. No matter how scared you girls are, I will always be by your side." Haruhi smiled. '_Sadly, only for today.' _

"Haruhi-kun…" the girls blushed.

"So can we go?" The twins asked immediately and impatiently.

"I guess…" The girls said embarrassedly.

"Alright, let's go!" The boys guided the girls to the haunted house, and they entered the house.

The girls stayed close to each boy and tried to bring courage to their minds.

They have toured nearly half the house and most had fun. However, most girls were scared, so they cringed behind the boys.

They had entered a room, and it was pitch black. There wasn't much room, so Hani got scared. He ran out the door and right when he arrived closer to the door, something fell, but remained on the ceiling. The light on the floor lighted and something looked dead in front of Hani, so Hani cried and hid behind Mori.

"Oh, it's just you guys." The dead body said.

The girls screamed, and the scream was easily heard from outside.

"It talked!" The boys said startled.

"What do you mean 'it'? I'm not a machine." The head lifted and the body fell from the rope, which was untied around the body. "Don't you guys recognize me? It's me, Allen." Allen patted the dust away from his clothes. There was fake cobwebs, and blood around him. He grabbed a small towel out of his pocket and cleaned off the blood from his face.

"Allen? What are you doing here?" Lavi said wide-eyed.

"Asshole! Are you trying to kill most of us (not including me.)?" Kanda growled.

"No. I wasn't trying to scare you guys. I was trying to scare Tamaki-kun. We were playing a game, but it looks like you interrupted it. (And that was one of my best trick.)" Allen pouted.

"A game?" The group said unsurprisingly.

"Yeah. There wasn't much fun in here, so I called for a game of my own." Allen turned off the lights from the floor.

"What game?" They asked curiously.

"Whoever scares the person, wins." The white haired boy grinned. "But I could've won when you guys aren't here." Allen turned around and opened the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" The twins said.

"Continue scaring him."

"What do you mean 'continue scaring him'?"

Allen paused, but he turned his head and grinned radiantly as he said, "… Do you want to play?" That was a sign of 'no mercy in my games'.

"No thanks." Everyone declined.

"Okay then. Leave me alone until I find Tamaki scared." Allen continued wandering around the house.

"That was… awkward." The group said, and then nodded.

"Should we follow him?" one girl asked.

"Well… I want to see how scared Milord is." The twins said as they place two fingers on their chin.

"If you're looking for him, then you're with him." Someone out of the group said. The voice is located inside the room.

The group turned to the owner of the voice and found a pale, meatless-face Tamaki.

The girls began to freak out.

"Wh-what happened to you?" Lavi said surprised.

"… It's a long story…" Tamaki's face turned back to normal as he looked away. He's still pale as a ghost.

"Senpai, you're scared of Allen-kun, are you?" Haruhi asked straightforwardly.

The startled Tamaki tried not to yelp.

"I'll take that as a yes…"

"I did my best not to get scared of him, but no matter how much he did, his jokes scare me!" Tamaki cried as he cling onto the natural tomboy.

"Really?" The twins snickered.

"Weren't you scared of his last trick?"

"Not as scared as you!" They teased.

"… Please take me with you!" the golden haired pleaded.

"Okay." The mix breed smiled, but it disappeared when he heard the next sentence. "Only IF you lead us the way around the house."

"O-okay…" Tamaki produced as many tears as his body could handle.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Lenalee asked.

"Sure! We just want fun, right?" Hikaru said.

"Well… I'm just concern about Tamaki-senpai's safety." Lenalee glanced at Tamaki.

"It's alright. As long as his friends are here."

Lenalee just stared at them awkwardly.

The group walked around the building for about 15 minutes, and so far, they did not spotted Allen. Tamaki seemed to lessen his fears in exchange for laughter.

"What's he laughing about?" Lavi whispered to Lenalee.

"I don't want to know…" Lenalee replied.

When they entered to a new room, the door immediately shut after them. The room became darker than before. Hani had a feeling the room became smaller, so he held onto Mori tighter. The girls came closer to each other.

Suddenly, they heard a weak, childish laugh echoing all around them.

**Christmas Special! Part 2…**

"There's a lot of people here…" Allen said unsurprisingly.

"How come we have to wear this?" Lavi looked down grumpily. Everyone wore a kimono in different designs.

"Because it's a traditional holiday!" Tamaki said brightly.

"But it's only Christmas Eve…" Allen pouted.

"Well… each of us has somewhere to attend tomorrow…"

"I know. I want to stay home until winter is gone."

The host club members laughed.

"You have to leave the house once in a while!" Kaoru said grinning.

"Whatever. Let's just keep going, so that we can eat something." Allen huffed.

"Right! I'm going to lead the way!" Tamaki said.

"Actually, we'll take Haruhi-chan. You can be with someone else." The twins said as they dragged Haruhi away from the group.

"H-Haruhi!" Tamaki cried.

"Why not play with us, baby boy." Lavi and Allen crept closer to Tamaki with a dark aura.

Tamaki, too scared to turn, squeaked, "O-okay…"

"Great! Let us go on a journey!" They grinned radiantly as they grabbed Tamaki and ran.

"Come on, Haruhi! Let's go look at random stores!" The twins dragged Haruhi father away from the leftover group.

"Lenalee-chan! Kanda-chan! Let's go that way." Hani said as he grabbed Lenalee's hands.

"Okay." Lenalee nodded.

"Don't address me with '-chan'!" Kanda roared.

"Hey Allen, isn't your birthday tomorrow?" Lavi asked.

"I'm not sure. For sure I know Mana found me that day." Allen said as he took a bite off a _taiyak__i__._ "It's so good…" Allen touched his cheeks as he hid his blush.

"… You can have my bitten one." Lavi said.

"Thank you." Allen accepted the bitten fish-like taiyaki.

"Is this all you are going to do? Just eat?" Tamaki asked.

"Maybe," Allen replied.

"But I wanted to go to a store…" Tamaki whimpered.

"Then go."

"If I did, then there's no way contacting you."

"Don't worry. _Trust Lavi's sixth scene, right_?" Allen glared at Lavi as he weakly smiled.

"R-right…" '_He still remembers?' _(Back at chapter one!)

"I don't! We have to stay together, so let's go!" Tamaki tried to drag them, but they felt like a mountain that is impossible to move it whole.

"Okay, we'll go after _takoyaki_." Allen radiantly smiled. His smile shined brighter than the stars.

'_Maybe I'm seeing stars…' _Lavi and Tamaki thought.

An hour past and everyone gathered.

"The festival is boring now." The twins said as they pouted.

"I agree, but we forgot dinner." Allen said with a serious face.

"Eh?" Tamaki jumped.

"Well yeah. We are hungry," the twins said.

"And as promise, Tamaki-kun has to treat us for dinner!" Allen grinned radiantly.

"…Right…" Tamaki discreetly cried.

After dinner, they decided to head home.

Afterwards at the borrowed home, Allen, Lavi and Kanda slept under the kotatsu, while Lenalee enjoyed her warm bath.

"I wish we can stay like this forever." Allen said sleepily.

Kanda slightly nodded.

The next day, Lenalee complained to the three, who were sleeping under the kotatsu.

"Huh?" Allen raised head. "Oh… that's right… the future… I thought we were at home… You know… celebrating something special…"

"Who cares…" Kanda mumbled.

"I care… I want to go home…" The atmosphere became gloomy.

"Hey, I made breakfast!" Lenalee hollered from the kitchen.

Allen immediately ran to his seat and panted for food.

"…"

"… Allen, why don't you wake Lavi?"

"Again?" Allen frowned as he whined.

"If you want breakfast-" Lenalee suddenly found Allen gone, but found him trying to wake Lavi.

"Lavi!" Allen whacked Lavi's head.

"I'll try to get up…" Lavi said sleepily.

"No, now!" Allen growled.

Kanda stood up, and staggered to the bathroom.

"Now that Kanda went to the bathroom, I guess I have too!" Allen ran to the bathroom, but Kanda locked it, so Allen sighed and waited for him to finish.

The Exorcists did their morning routine, and after breakfast, everyone relaxed under the kotatsu.

"Now there's no one to bother us," Allen said, and the other three nodded.

Suddenly, the door knocked.

"No…" Allen cried.

"Just don't answer it…" Kanda said.

"But… that person might not want to-" the longhaired boy covered Allen's mouth.

"They might think we're out somewhere."

Allen nodded, but then they heard the door clicked open.

"Is anyone home?" A voice spoke from the door.

Footsteps came closer to the kotatsu.

"Hey, why didn't you guys answer?" The person said.

The others didn't bother peeking. Instead, they pretended they were asleep.

"You guys can't sleep like this forever you know!" Another person said. It sounded more like the twins of mischief.

"If you don't open your eyes, I guess we'll have to drag you all to the car."

Sweat began to fall from faces of the exorcists.

"Okay! I give! Kanda, you could've just removed your cold hands away from my mouth! Your coldness hurt my lips and cheeks!" Allen slammed his hands on the kotatsu as he stood up on his knees.

Kanda sighed. "I didn't have time to move, stupid Sprout."

"It's Allen, stupid Kanda!" Allen hollered.

"You lost anyway." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"I don't care!"

"Eh… what are you guys doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Playing a game." The four said.

"… Oh, but anyway, come with us." The twins said.

"Why?" The four said dully. Lenalee and Lavi lifted their heads.

"You guys seem bored, so we thought if you want to go somewhere." Kaoru said.

"No we're not." The four started doing something weird. Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi ate oranges while Kanda played his hair.

"It does look as if you are bored…" The twins said.

"But at any case, I guess we'll have to force you out of the house." Hikaru said. Bodyguards came in the house, and started grabbing the Exorcists.

"What are you doing?" Allen exclaimed.

"We're taking you guys somewhere nicer than here." The twins said.

"Nicer than a kotatsu?"

"Better!" The bodyguards dragged them all out the door, and forced them in a car, which is locked in the inside. The four was forced to be cramped together, so they complained. The car began to move, and the driving stopped until 5 minutes past.

One side of the car opened and they found the twins saying, "Welcome to your house!" They radiantly grinned.

"Lavi, close the door," Allen said.

Lavi tried to close the door, but a bodyguard grabbed Lavi's wrist and dragged him out the car. Other bodyguards dragged the rest of the Exorcists to the enormous house. When they entered the house, they found many rich people staring at them. It became awkwardly silent.

Their mother asked, "Hikaru, Kaoru, why did you bring commoners?"

"They're one of the host club members! We'll be in a different room." The twins pushed them upstairs, then a new hall. They received many stares along the way.

Allen asked, "What's so special about today that make them look so good?"

"Don't you ever celebrate Christmas?" The twins asked behind him.

"Not like that."

"Everyone celebrate Christmas in a different way. Don't you celebrate your birthday specially?"

"Not really."

The twins stopped pushing them, and opened a door. There, they found the rest of the Host Club members. They also spotted fresh food.

"Merry Christmas!" The host club members said.

"… So you wanted us to… be in this?" Lavi asked.

"Of course! You are a member of the host club right?" the twins said.

"Well yeah, but I plan to celebrate my Christmas on sleeping."

"Killjoy!" The host club member said.

The twins said, "You need more fun!"

"I don't care," Lavi said sleepily.

"Of course you care! You like fun, right?" Hikaru asked as his twin and himself wrapped their arms around Lavi's neck.

"Not with you all…" Lavi pouted.

"Who cares! Just enjoy this party that we set for you guys! Besides, if you guys wanted to go back to your time, then why not enjoy this place while you still can!" the twins forced them all to come closer to the rest of the host club members.

"But with this much of people?" Lavi asked.

"Don't worry about that, some people in our school will come. However, you guys need to be dressed nicely. You can't attend a party dressing like that." They laughed.

The twins shoved them clothes to change, and they changed in a different room.

Later, some people came. Mostly, they were girls.

Everyone enjoyed the party, mostly everyone danced.

Kanda refused to dance. Instead, he just stood near the wall, and looked at everyone. Lenalee forced him to dance with her.

Lavi danced with many people. Although his tiredness tried to take over, he still wanted to dance with the girls. Of course, he thought all of the girls are his type.

Allen tried to eat as many food as possible, but some people wanted to dance with him, so in result, he danced with the girls and the food.

Suddenly, Tamaki made a speech through the microphone. It was lame, but it was half worth it. "Attention everyone! I would like to thank everyone who attended this party. Many thanks to the Hitachiin twins for inviting everyone to come to their mansion. Also, this party isn't just about celebrating Christmas, Allen-kun, congrates on your birthday!" Tamaki moved one of hands to Allen's direction. Everyone stared at the hungry Allen, who just returned the stare, but suddenly, he glared at the mix breed. He threw his fork at Tamaki, but purposely missed and it hit the wall.

"Wrong idiot, it's the day Mana found me!" Everyone muttered, and tried to stay way from the white haired boy. Tamaki cried behind Mori. "But… thank you." Allen smiled.

Tamaki returned the smile with sparkling eyes, and ran towards Allen just to give him a hug. Allen got angry with Tamaki for making him drop his plate. Tamaki tried to be forgiven by giving him another plate with full of food, so Allen forgiven him.

New Years approached and the host club members told the Exorcists about going to a temple to grant them a wish.

The Exorcists agreed to go, and when they reached to the temple to make a wish, the Exorcists made only one wish.

"I wish to go back home _as soon as possible_."

Allen however, only made an additional wish, "Also, extra food during lunch!"

* * *

_Taiyak__i__ - a fish-shaped cake added with some sweet fillings… I don't want to list it all…_

_Takoyaki - fried or baked octopus. It's added with some stuff, but I don't want to list it…_

'_-chan' - is a honorific that is often use for a girl, but in this case, it is to make a name 'cute'._

_-kun is close to -chan, but often use for a boy, and this doesn't refer to 'cute'. Sometimes used for a tomboy such as Haruhi._

_-senpai is a honorific for an upperclassman._


	12. Spooky and Serious

_Firstly again, I do not own. Luckily, I shut everyone out of my room, so those twins will never interrupt whatever I got to say. Anyway, I need to talk about my genre for a sec... when people reviewed me, most said, "I wonder why..." or something like that. When I read that, it felt like... it's mystery... I'm not a... mystery type... am I? Anyway, this chapter... isn't really humorous, but it's still worth it. (It didn't made me laugh... and it is difficult to keep it a humor genre...) As for grammar, part are still there... I just don't want to correct them... I'll fix it one day.  
_

_I'm at my last day of holiday... boo who... I'm afraid my grades will drop... (I think I grew dumber over the break...) But anyway, enjoy!!! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Spooky and Serious**

The weak laughter continued until Kanda yelled, "Quit fooling around, Sprout!"

Silence approach to them, but something whispered to their ears. "Inno… cence…" The Exorcists' eyes widened.

"Show yourself, Akuma!" they shouted angrily.

This 'akuma' did not show, instead, the room felt normal again.

"You don't need to yell…" Everyone turned to a corner. There, they found a familiar, glowing comrade.

"A-Allen… are you… are you a glowing like a ghost?! (And your Crowned Clown isn't activated!)" Lavi exclaimed.

"Yeah so?" Allen looked at the group with a serious look.

"It's a ghost!!" Everyone tried to run out to the door, but was no use. They tried banging on the door, but failed. The door clicked open and everyone, except some ran out the door. The person at the other door and who opened the door became scared of entering the room since a group of scared kids ran away.

"I still have this dust on me…" Allen pouted as he slightly pulled on his trench coat.

Haruhi, Kanda and Kyoya remained.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked.

"I fell from a glowing dust, and all of a sudden, I look like a ghost…"

"What about that akuma thing?"

"I set a trap for them, but you guys took the trap. Luckily, they came in the door before it was shut." Allen crossed his arms.

"Did your left eye saw them?" Kanda asked.

"No. I sensed them." Kanda had a puzzled look. "Just kidding. I heard them mumbling 'Inno… cence…'."

Kanda hit Allen on the head.

"Is this how you say 'thank you' to someone who helped you?! Besides, it's getting difficult to activate Crowned Clown!" Allen touched his injured head as he yelled angrily at the longhaired.

"I know what you mean." Kanda mumbled as he looked away from the glowing Exorcist.

Allen giggled. "You're more useless than I am, since you can't bring Mugen!" Kanda hit Allen again, but this time he hit harder. Allen fell to the ground, bleeding.

"Asshole, I still have my fist." Kanda said angrily.

Allen stood up slowly, and tried to fix himself. Ignoring the pain, Allen said, "Anyway, would you be interested if a modified akuma came into this time to tell us something?"

Kanda looked surprised.

--

"Is the ghost Allen gone?" Lavi and the others gasped for air in a hallway. Some people were staring at them awkwardly.

"He's not chasing us, but I think Kyoya-kun, Haruhi-chan, and Kanda-kun are missing." the twins said.

The group stood silent.

"What are we going to do?!" the host club shouted as the group panicked.

"_Tono_, what-" the twins turned to the mix breed and found him scared completely.

"Mommy, I'm scared!! Send that scary ghost Allen-kun away to heaven!!" Tamaki cried.

"I think we should just go back to that room…" the twins said and everyone nodded nervously. They had to drag Tamaki back, but he kept resisting.

"Nooo!!! Not back to that ghost!!!" Tamaki cried harder.

"It's just Allen-kun, Tono!" the twins said.

"Really?" Tamaki stopped resisting, and tried to bring himself back to his regular self.

"Yes!" Everyone nodded.

"Now that you mention Allen-kun… I don't want to go back!!!!" Tamaki tried to run, but Mori grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He dragged Tamaki back to the room they last spotted Allen, and the rest of the group followed Mori. Tamaki continued crying along the way.

When they reached to the room, they found Allen, Kanda, Haruhi, and Kyoya talking.

"I think I need a new change of clothes…" Allen pouted.

"We need to take you to the manager of this house." Kyoya suggested.

Allen nodded and noticed the other group peeking. "What? You never seen Allen glow?"

The group shook their heads.

"Well now you have, so leave me alone. By the way Tamaki-kun, I won a long time ago!"

'_He knew…' _the group thought.

"But why didn't you tell him you won the first place?" Haruhi asked.

"I wanted more fun. He's really boring to scare." Allen pouted. "But enough of all this fun. Please get me a new change of clothes!!!" he raised his voice.

"Then let's go to the main office." Kyoya said.

--

After the notification about Allen's incident, the manager of the house didn't know what to do. Instead, he said to clean off the dust on his skin. No one didn't know what to do about the clothes though, so they decided to leave it alone.

Afterwards, they left the amusement park, and the boys asked the girl to go for dinner. Of course, they did agreed.

While at a fast food restaurant, the host club members and Exorcists wondered what are some food. Allen had no problem what they were since he just eats anything whole. He attracted the most attention.

Haruhi had to teach everyone else how to eat the meals.

Kanda refused to eat, so he skipped dinner.

Allen took half the portion from Lenalee.

The host club members and the girls did not want to dirty their hands, so they called for forks and knives.

Tamaki challenged himself to eat it with his hands, so he did. Everyone except Kyoya, Haruhi and the Exorcists were impressed.

Hani ordered a lot of sweets.

After the one hour meal, everyone was called to go back home.

"It was fun to be with the host club members." the girls said as they slightly bowed.

"Yes, and it was fun to be with the lovely girls." Tamaki said.

"Good night Tamaki-sama. We'll see you tomorrow." the girls left in their car, and left.

Tamaki waved good-bye to them, and then turned to the Exorcists. "Now then, we'll escort you back home."

The four exorcists nodded.

When they arrived home, the host club members said their good byes and left. As soon as they left, the Exorcists hurriedly to the couch and rest.

"I think I have a headache…" Allen said. He didn't have the energy to take off his coat, so he left it alone. Everyone else was the same.

Everything turned quiet, but suddenly, Kanda began to mumble clearly, "Hey Sprout,"

"ALLEN." the white haired boy growled. His face cannot be seen since it is hidden inside the blue pillow.

With Kanda ignoring the growl, the longhaired continued. "When will that akuma come?"

Lenalee and Lavi began to rise. "Akuma?" they said confusedly.

Allen didn't move.

"Allen, what are you doing with an aku-" Allen interrupted Lenalee.

"It's a _modified _akuma." Allen corrected as he lifted his head. "It's a messenger from the Order." After the sentence, he relaxed his head.

"When did you-" Lavi tried to speak, but Allen interrupted.

"When I fell from the dust." the white haired boy turned his head with a troubled face.

"When is it-" Again, Allen interrupted Lavi.

"Later."

"Allen, could you at least let us finish our sentences?"

"No. I knew what you were about to say." Allen turned his body, and place his hands on his tummy. Timcanpy came out of his trench coat pocket and landed next to Allen's head. It was partly glowing since the coat is still glowing. "Really, that pitiful soul is really wasting time." His face looked serious.

'_A change of emotion…' _The other exorcists thought. Allen noticed he caught all of the attention.

"What?" he asked stubbornly.

"N-nothing." Lenalee said.

As soon as she finished her sentence, Lavi immediately said, "What's wrong, Allen?" he looked serious.

"You noticed didn't you?" Allen sat up.

Lavi nodded.

"What?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"Allen is hungry. Again." Lavi said seriously. A growl of hunger was heard.

Allen nodded. "Not only that. I smell bad."

"You know what that means…" Lavi broke a sweat.

Allen nodded seriously, but a sudden change of mood occurred. "I'm going to use the last soap for my bubble bath!" Allen immediately ran to the boy's room and rushed to the bathroom.

The other Exorcists were dumbfounded.

"That isn't fair… Allen uses it almost everyday." Lavi said.

Suddenly, the bathroom door clicked open, and Allen stuck out his head. "Just to let you know, I was kidding about the soap. I'm using warm water only." Allen's head disappeared, and the door shut closed.

"Sometimes, I wish Allen would stay out of trouble." Lavi said as Lenalee and Kanda nodded.

In the bath room, the white haired boy sat down near the door. He curled into a ball, and ignored all his surroundings. Timcanpy just float on air staring at his master.

"Tim… I can't believe its story. There's no way I can believe it, but… there's enough proof of half of its story. If it is true, then I guess we'll need to get serious. But first, I'll need to take a bath and shower, eat, sleep, meet with that modified akuma again, eat more, and then get an agreement with my friends." Allen counted the list with his fingers. "But that's not what I'm concerned about." His face looked sad.

Timcanpy tried to cheer him up by dancing on air, which made Allen smile. "Tim, you don't have to try hard, but thank you. Let's go take a bath." Allen patted the golden golem's head and stood up. He turned on the water, and then began stripping his top part of his clothes. When he took off his last layer (the third), he looked at his reflection on the mirror. He mainly paid attention to his scarred left eye and deformed arm, but it looked more attached than before. "Tim, for some reason, I can't hear Mana or my Innocence's voice. Their presence disappeared since the first night I slept here in this time. However, my Innocence and Mana's curse is still within me. I don't get it…"

The room became quiet, but after a brief silence, Allen continued speaking. "What does he mean by-" However, Timcanpy interrupted him.

The golden golem tapped Allen's shoulder, and pointed the tub and noticed the water planned on overflowing.

Allen's eyes widened. "Oh shit!!" Allen quickly rushed to the tub and turned off the water. Allen sighed, and then turned his head to Tim as he smiled. "Thanks Tim!"

When Allen stepped into the warm water (with the rest of the clothes stripped off his body), he glanced at the bathroom door.

From outside of the bathroom, next to the bathroom door, everyone stood there silently. They silently stepped away from the door, and sat back down on the couch.

"So that's what's bugging him." Lenalee said.

"That poor kid must be suffering." Lavi said.

"What is there to suffer? It only comes natural." Kanda said.

"You know, suffering from all those thoughts. Anyway, it did became suspicious of him when he asked to go home (back at the amusement park), don't you think?"

"What is there to go home about?" Kanda didn't bother looking at any life.

"Stress?" Lavi guessed.

"…" Kanda glanced at the redhead.

"I guess we should wait for now." Lavi said.

"I don't want to wait, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to wait either."

The room grew silent, but suddenly, Lavi laughed.

"Oh Yuu, don't be silly! I'm enjoying life over here!"

The enraged senior threw as many things that caught into his sight. Lavi tried to dodge them all, but half of the items thrown were a hit.

The redhead fell to the ground and produced red liquid and clear tears to the floor.

"Call me that again and you'll end up staying outside overnight." Kanda glared at the helpless redhead.

"Right…" the redhead replied.

* * *

_**Tono**__ - related to lord. Actually, more close to lord._

_Last night, I made a brief chapter titleing. I reached up to 20, but I don't think it's official...__ and then I thought about Kanda. (not personally or sexually) When I did, I made him scary... that will occur somewhere over chapter 20. Really... him being THAT?! It's the only thing I can think of him... that is NOT him!! (DX)_

_Just to let you know, I haven't really worked on my other story... Instead, I forced myself to work on this story. Sadly, it's short. Sot of..._

_(hears a door knocked down)_

_Host Club members and Exorcists: Please review!!_

_Tim: ..._

_Tamaki: and you young Tim must give us, the Host Club members more parts!!_

_Tim: ... I also thought of that last night... I kept trying, but it ended up being at the Exorcists' hands... I'll try to give you guys more parts... if possible... and I did made several (future) chapters for the Host Club...  
_

_(Host Club celebrates.)_

_Tim: Anyway, see you all in the next chapter! :)_


	13. Modified Akuma

_This is so long... Oh well, makes anybody happy right? (No) Um... I can't tell if there's anything funny here, but I tried. I tried to update, but the reviews for the exams was killing me!! I hate exams!! But now they are gone for now... :) My laziness also took over... A lot happened too... but I don't think anyone cares. (I don't.) Anyway, I don't own original series, so take off! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Modified Akuma**

A sleepy morning is currently occurring. It may seem cold, but our young Exorcists feel warm and peaceful. Well at the moment… See, what disturbed their peaceful and warm morning seems to happen like this:

Everyone was sound asleep and nothing bothered them at the moment, but suddenly, the door knocked. Everyone wanted to ignore it (except Lavi. He can't hear it.), but the knocking continued knocking nonstop.

The longhaired senior growled softly to the white haired boy, who is still in bed. "Moyashi, go get the door…"

"You do it." the white haired boy mumbled sleepily.

The conversation didn't go anywhere further. It just remained silent, except the knocking coming from the front door.

Suddenly, the knocking stopped. No one even bothered lifting their heads.

"I knock, and you were supposed to answer." Someone spoke out of no where, which caused the white haired boy and dark haired senior to jump out of their beds.

"What the-"

"I came here for the info you needed." the person who spoke out of no where seemed to be a little girl. 8 is a suitable age for her. The girl's hair is shoulder-length darkish brown. Her eyes were also brown. She wore a white dress that extended to her knees. The dress had no sleeves.

The white haired boy, who appeared to be Allen, relaxed. "Oh. Don't scare me like that…"

"Who the hell are you, bitch?" the longhaired senior, who appeared to be Kanda, growled as his tired eyes angrily squinted.

"That's rude to call that to a messenger. If I transform back to my akuma form, then this area over here will probably break…" the girl said.

"Akuma?"

"That's right. Allen-san told me where to go, so I came here… which took me a while to look for you."

"No wonder…" Allen looked away from the girl.

"Anyway, please wake-" Allen interrupted the girl.

"Oh no!! We might get late for school!" Allen exclaimed. He hurried to Lavi's bed and removed the sheet of cupcake blanket away from the redhead. "Lavi, wake up!!"

There seems to be no response out of the redhead…

"Lavi, if you don't wake up now, then you will surely suffer from cold water!"

Lavi twitched his ears and immediately sat up. "Not the cold water!!" Lavi realized he's not in the bathroom. "Oh good…"

"Not good!! We need to go to school!" the white haired boy hurried to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Timcanpy followed, but noticed the scent of his original master, so he lay down on top of the girl's head.

"Oh, you're Cross' golem, aren't you?" the girl asked the golden golem.

Timcanpy responded with a flap on its wings.

"Who are you?" Lavi asked. _'This reminded me of somewhere back at my time…'_

"I'm a messenger from General Cross." the girl replied.

Lavi's eye widened. _'Of course! How could I forget that thing!!'_

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." the redhead tried to calm his nerves.

"What's with all the noise?" Lenalee stepped in the room sleepily, and she noticed the little girl and the boys up out of their beds. "Who are you?" Lenalee asked the girl.

"You can ask the boys over there." the girl pointed between the two boys.

Lenalee looked at the two confusedly.

"She's a uh… messenger from General Cross." Lavi replied.

"Oh! So you're the one Allen talked about last night!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"I guess I am…" the girl said.

"Since you are here, I think we should skip school!"

"Really?!" Lavi exclaimed.

Lenalee nodded happily. "If we wanted to go back home, then we should at least get started on finding the Innocence right now!"

"Hm… I guess you can put it that way…"

"Then let's skip school." Allen popped out of nowhere, which startled everyone.

"How did you get here unnoticed?!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Hm… everyone were happy to skip school (Which I predicted that would be said.), and that's when I stepped in." Allen said.

"So you knew I would say that?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah. Since we first stepped into this time, you really wanted to go back home. I'm pretty sure everyone felt the same."

Everyone felt blank.

"Anyway, please prepare breakfast!" Allen grinned.

"Right…" Lenalee left the room.

"I should get ready for the day…" Lavi said as he left the room slowly. Kanda followed the redhead out the door. Allen and the girl were the only ones left in the room.

"Um… maybe I should help Lenalee…" the white haired boy planned on leaving, but the girl stopped him.

"Wait. I forgot to tell you something. It's a personal message from your General."

Allen pause his movement. He slowly turned to the girl. "I don't want to hear it. I can probably guess he would scold at me." He turned again and left the room.

The girl stood here thinking. Silently, she mumbled, "That's not true. He's… concern… I think." She left the room and head to the living room. She sat down on one of the couch, and patiently waited for them to finish.

"Everybody, hurry up!! I want to eat **now**!" Allen complained.

"Allen, I think we have all the time in the world to get ready." Lavi popped his head out of the bathroom door while he still brushed his teeth. His tired eyes felt like closing; however, he have to force it open. Later, he hid his head behind the door, and continued brushing his teeth.

"Fine. Take your time." Allen pouted angrily.

"I wonder when will you not be patient…" Lenalee said unsurprisingly.

"I will always be impatient." the white haired boy rested his chin on the surface of the table as he continued to pout. "Anyway, let's skip to the part when we finish breakfast."

--

Therefore, everyone finished breakfast. The Exorcists gathered to the same room where the Akuma waited patiently.

"Hm… I could've asked for tea…" the girl thought aloud.

"Oh, um… maybe I should make one now…" Lenalee stood up and left.

"Thank you." the akuma smiled.

"Anyway, akuma, let's get straight to the point." Lavi said seriously.

"Hm… I guess I can agree with that since my time might run out."

"Yeah, so what do you have to say to us?"

"I don't know where to start." the akuma immediately said.

"How about the Innocence?" Allen suggested.

"Hm… good question or answer. Let's start there." the girl took a deep breathe as Lenalee came in the room with tea.

"That was fast." Allen commented.

"I found hot water waiting for me." Lenalee lied.

"I see." Allen took the lie as a truth with a nod.

"Anyway, the Innocence. Yes, the Innocence…" the akuma said.

"Seriously, say something." Lavi said impatiently.

"Hm… I can't when you are rushing me."

Lenalee handed everyone a cup of tea, and they thanked her. She replied with a "Your welcome."

The akuma sip on her tea, and place it on its tea plate (I'm not certain what it is called…). "So, back to the Innocence. The Innocence will be hard to find in this world, since this is big."

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked confusedly and impatiently.

"Well, the Innocence… is broken into smaller fragments…"

The Exorcists stopped drinking while the akuma continued drinking. "WHAT?!!" they hollered loudly, loud enough for the entire building to hear.

"Yes well, Cross-san said it broke itself into pieces because it's a teaser."

"Master is a teaser!" Allen yelled.

"Well I think the Innocence wanted to play a little longer." Again, the akuma sipped on the tea peacefully.

"I think the Innocence is a hater!"

"Hater?" the akuma raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"What does it hate?"

"Us!"

"Are you sure? I don't think it hates you. I think it's fond of you."

"Nuh-uh!" Allen shook his head.

"Well, if that's what you think, then there's your answer." the girl sipped again. "More please." She smiled and waited for Lenalee to pour more tea, which she did. "Thank you." the akuma said.

"Not a problem…" Lenalee said.

"I got a question." Lavi said.

"Yes. Go on." the akuma sipped on the new tea.

"How many pieces are there from the Innocence?"

"Not sure."

"…" Lavi felt frustrated.

"There are 5 of them." Allen said as he placed his tea down on his lap.

Timcanpy went on top of Allen's white head, and slept comfortably.

"Oh. I guess my head isn't soft enough…" the akuma said.

"Allen, how did you know?" Lavi asked as he turned to the white haired boy.

"I had a dream about it once. It wasn't clear, but I knew there were four of them." Allen returned the stare.

"You see, the Innocence loves you." the akuma smiled.

"It does not!" Allen huffed.

"Oh, why are you so angry at the poor Innocence? After all, it gave you such a nice place to stay for a while."

"It… did?" Allen said confusedly.

"Of course. It didn't traveled here for nothing. It picks a spot that suits you."

"Just me?" the white haired boy pointed at himself.

"Not only you, but for all of you." the girl glanced at all four Exorcists.

"I don't feel comfortable here." Kanda said grumpily.

"You'll find comfort soon." the girl smiled.

"…"

"How can you tell?" Lavi asked suspiciously.

"I get all info from Cross-san, and he got partial info from headquarters." the akuma continued to drink the tea. After finished the last drop of tea, she placed the tea on top of the surface of the short legged table.

"Headquarters?" the Exorcists said startled.

"Well of course they suppose to supply some info about some Innocence, correct?"

They nodded couple of times.

"Then there's your answer."

"Okay, what do they have to say?" Lavi asked.

"… I forgot…" the girl said.

"… Are you serious?" Lavi and the others squinted their eyes as if they were glaring at her.

"I guess I am…" She pondered, but then something triggered her mind. "Oh wait! In a certain place, you have to piece them together. If you place the Innocence altogether, then you might be able to go back to your time!"

"Really?!" They said happily.

"I think so!" the girl smiled.

"… But, where is this… certain place?" Allen asked.

"Eh… Do you think they know exactly?" she asked with a straightforward face.

Allen pondered. "Different time means anything could change."

"Then there you have it, but if you want to check, go look an underground ruin. It should be there…"

"Um… do you know where it is exactly?"

"Somewhere… close to your home… the Black Order… I think that is what it is called…"

"Really?!" They hollered.

"You didn't know?" the akuma asked confusedly.

They shook their heads.

"Then I guess that could be a problem, huh?"

They nodded.

"Well, best of luck to you all!" the akuma grinned.

"What? You aren't going to help us?" Allen asked.

"Can't. I'm almost out of time. Maybe about half a hour." the akuma stopped grinning.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Allen asked curiously.

"Let me think…" she pondered, and made the exorcist wait for a long time. "There… is a strange space that allows anyone to enter to this time. That is how I got here. I think the people in this place called the 'Black Order' are trying to figure out what is in here. I'm not sure what the result is, but I believe they are still researching about this place…"

Allen interrupted the akuma. "How can they 'researching' it when it is located in Japan?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to say what your master is saying."

"…" Discreetly, he thought, _'I hate my master…'_

"Anyway, I guess that is the most of the things I need to say, so what are you guys going to do next?" the akuma asked.

"Wait, I got another thing to say." Lavi asked. "Why can't we use our Innocence, and why can't Allen use his left eye?"

"Oh yes! That is one of the important news for you! Your Innocence can't be used because… because… of… uh… oh! The time here is limited! Everything that disturbs this time will have limited powers! It goes to the same for Allen-san's left eye. This place does not accept us akumas and you exorcists with Innocence. That's just how the time flows. Catch my drift?"

"Uh… whatever that means, I'll just go with a yes." Allen said.

"Okay good. Now, anymore questions?" She waited for an answer or question for about a couple of seconds.

Before the akuma could continue, Lenalee spoke. "Is it possible for us to feel not us?"

"What do you mean?" the akuma asked confusedly.

"Well… ever since we got here, Allen started to feel sick, and currently, Lavi is sleeping more than us. I'm afraid it could happen to Kanda and me…" Lenalee frowned.

The akuma thought. "I never heard of such. So does Cross-kun… well, the best I can say is: good luck for looking up to it! Junior should be in charge of that matter, correct?"

Lavi nodded sleepily. "Wait what?" He asked confusedly.

"Okay then, anything else?" the akuma glanced at all four Exorcists.

No one said a word.

"Okay then, what are you guys going to do now?"

"Since we skipped school, and we are resuming back to our mission, then I guess all we can do is look for the Innocence." Lenalee said.

Everyone nodded.

"Good luck!" the akuma said.

"What about you?" Allen asked.

"I'm going to enjoy my last minutes here with some fun." the akuma grinned.

"… Good luck with that then…"

"Thank you!"

"Anyway, let's head out!" Lavi demanded.

Everyone nodded and left to their rooms to wear their Exorcist uniforms.

"Resuming our mission!" Allen said as they left to search for a possible Innocence.

"Well, I guess I should be off too… Later self destruct." The akuma said.

"Sad enough we can't help you." Lenalee frowned.

"Yeah well, that's my destiny. I'm destined to die, so I have to be prepared." the akuma forced a weak smile.

"Good-bye, akuma." Allen, Kanda, and Lavi said as if they were rivals.

"Good-bye, Exorcists." the akuma went ahead of them and walked away.

"So, should we separate, or go together?" Allen grinned at his companions.

"We should stay together." Lavi said.

"Stay together." Lenalee said.

"Go separate." Kanda said.

"Oh, too bad, 2 against 1. That means we stay together." Allen said.

"What about you, Sprout? You haven't vote." Kanda growled as he glared angrily at the white haired boy.

"My vote doesn't change the result." Allen went ahead of the group while the others followed. Kanda clicked his tongue, which made a "che" sound.

--

It has completely been 3 hours, and they could not find anything. They were tired, so they decided to take a break, with a meal.

After the meal, they resumed the search. They looked high and below. They looked at every small possibility that could be located. Lavi felt a little tired, but he kept trying to do his best to wake up.

"Can't I just sleep?" Lavi complained.

"No. We have to look for the Innocence or more like 'Innocence fragment.'" Allen said as he closed the lid of a trash bin.

"Aw…"

"Hey, don't complain to me. Everyone agreed to look for the Innocence, which includes you." Allen said.

"I know… but I'm feeling tired."

Allen pondered, and thought of an idea. "Maybe we should split in two groups. One group should look for the Innocence, while the other two should research the cause of your problem."

"Hm… I guess that could work."

"But I have to have approval from everyone."

"Yes… well you know my answer. Now can I sleep?" Lavi asked curiously, but still sleepily.

Allen grinned. "No."

Lavi felt colder than the wind. Later, he crouched to the ground, crying just like Tamaki… only except, Lavi didn't cry as much as that mix breed does.

"What's wrong, Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"Allen is being mean!" the redhead glanced at the dark-haired female.

"I was trying to make him do his job. Not sleep." Allen pouted.

"I… see…"

"What do you think of an idea about having two groups doing different activities?" Allen asked Lenalee.

"What kind of activities?" She asked.

"We split each other into two groups, which make two people per group. One group does the searching for the Innocence while the other group does research on the cause of the strangeness that is happening to Lavi and me." Allen explained.

Lenalee pondered. "I think that could do, but who's pairing up with who?"

"Well, I'm not sure myself. Any idea how we should be divided?"

"Um… I think you and Kanda should look for the Innocence while Lavi and I should do the researching." Lenalee said.

Allen did not say a word.

"Me team up with that guy?!" Allen and Kanda said at the same time.

"Well, I heard the more you fight with someone, the closer you will get to that person." Lenalee said. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course!" They hollered.

"How could I ever be close to this guy with no respect?" Allen said.

"And how could I be close to this runt who is an idiot for holding onto stupidity?!" Kanda growled.

"Yep! A perfect match!" Lenalee grinned.

"… I should've never asked her for pairing." Allen said.

Kanda nodded. "Anyway, should we head home? I bet everyone is tired." Lenalee said.

Lavi nodded.

"Yes we all are." Allen said.

"I'm not." Kanda said.

"Kanda, you still lost no matter what. Your vote will always lose." Allen turned to the dark-haired senior as he grinned radiantly.

"Shut up, Sprout." Kanda tried to mimic the white haired boy's voice, but failed miserably. Instead, he talked as if he is kind, but slightly mean.

"Okay… let's just go home and take a break." Lenalee said.

Everyone nodded, and head straight back to the borrowed apartment.

When they arrived back at the borrowed apartment, they went to sleep. They shut the blindfolds, and darkened the room. Lavi made the room completely dark. He immediately slept without a problem.

The afternoon passed quietly without the Exorcists noticing.

Allen grew tired of sleeping, so he woke up. He thought of taking a shower, so he quickly walked to the bathroom. Timcanpy hurriedly followed his master. He did not say a word along the way. His thoughts felt empty, so he didn't know what to do afterwards.

Lenalee found someone using the bathroom, so she carelessly walked to the kitchen and baked a pastry. She thought of what kind of pastry to cook, and then she decided to bake a cake. She went to a vanilla cake. After mixing the ingredients thoroughly and done almost every procedure, she placed the mix inside the oven, and waited for the timer to ring. While she waited, she read a magazine about cooking.

When the timer rang, Lenalee took out the fluffed and cooked mix. Immediately, Allen smelled it, so he hurriedly out of the bathroom. He quickly dressed himself and left the bathroom clean. Timcanpy sat down in Allen's wet white hair. He didn't mind the wetness as long as he sits on his master's head.

Allen peeked at the undecorated cake. "Can I eat it?" he asked.

"No. It's not ready yet." Lenalee glanced at Allen, who never took its eyes off of the dark white cake.

"When will it be ready?" Allen turned to Lenalee with curiousness.

Lenalee pondered while flipping through pages of the magazine. "First, it needs to cool, and then I need to decorate it with flavors. After all that is finished, then we can eat it."

"Yay!" Allen cheered, and then walked to the refrigerator.

"If you are looking for something to eat, then there is nothing. You ate the last snack." Lenalee said without glancing at the stunned young Exorcist.

Allen sighed as he closed the refrigerator. "Sometimes, I hate my appetite…" He sat next to Lenalee and leaned on the car.

"It doesn't matter. We'll buy more food after we resume back to finding a fragment of the Innocence." Lenalee turned a page.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how we got the money…" Allen thought aloud.

"Yuzuru-san provided it for us. He suggested us for a job, but we kindly rejected it, remember?" Lenalee turned to look at the wondering boy.

Allen stared at her dumbfounded.

"I'll take that as a no…" She slowly turned back to the magazine.

"I wonder why I couldn't remember that…"

"Because you are an idiot!" Kanda tied his hair back into a ponytail as he approached to the two Exorcists.

"Well excuse me for being an idiot, BaKanda!" Allen huffed.

"I don't understand why calling me 'BaKanda'." the longhaired senior squint his eyes.

Allen laughed. "You want to know? I'll tell you… not!" he stood up and searched for something to read.

"Whatever…" Kanda sat down on a chair across from Lenalee. He crossed his arms and did nothing.

"Kanda, what are you waiting for?" Lenalee looked up to stare at Kanda.

Kanda opened one eye and said, "Waiting for the mission to resume."

"Oh, right. I don't think Allen wants to leave without eating something, and I don't think Lavi will ever wake up."

"Then I'll wake up that asshole." Kanda stood up, and walked back to the boys' room.

"Good luck!" Allen and Lenalee said at the same time. Allen walked back to the chair he sat last and began reading a book about desserts.

Five minutes past, and Kanda returned with nothing in his hands or anyone beside him.

"What's wrong, Kanda?" Lenalee and Allen turned to look at the irritated Kanda.

"I don't want to wake that idiot." Kanda sat down on the chair he sat last.

"Push him in the tub with cold water. He will wake up." Allen resumed on reading his book.

"Che, why don't you do it, Sprout." the ebony haired senior looked away from the two.

"Well… okay! But you owe me something!" Allen chirped as he closed the book and walked to boys' room.

"I should decorate the cake now…" Lenalee closed the magazine and cleaned the table vacant. She dragged the circular cake to the table. She placed the undecorated cake on a cake turntable, and then grabbed all the decorating supplies she needed.

Carelessly and simply, she decorated it. Kanda did not bother looking. Later he noticed the youngest Exorcists dragging the sleepy redhead.

"Lavi, if you don't… wake up… I'm going to… drop you… on cold water!" Within each break, Allen dragged Lavi farther and farther away from the boys' room to the bathroom.

The redhead cannot hear the young Exorcist.

The golden golem supported his master by biting the redhead's ear, then the finger, which it bled.

When the young Exorcist arrived in the bathroom, he turned on the tub water into cold. He threw the redhead's body into the cold water, and waited for a response.

About 30 seconds later, Lavi woke up slowly. "Huh? Why am I in the water? I shouldn't be in here, right?" the redhead asked confusedly.

"Well it suits you for living in the tub."

"How so?" Lavi turned off the running water, and drained the rest of the water.

"It's my secret." Allen discreetly laughed evilly.

"Anyway, what are you up to?"

"Waiting for you to wake up! Everybody is ready to do something, but you are preventing that."

"Uh… sorry. I won't do that again." Lavi tried to get out of the water, but Allen stopped him.

"I think you should wait in the tub since you are wet… I'll get you a change of clothes. Also, I prefer you to clean the blood Tim did to you on your ears and fingers." Allen left the bathroom. Timcanpy stayed as he watched the redhead glance at eat bite marks Timcanpy produced.

"Thanks Tim… for making me bleed…" Lavi pouted as he cleaned the rushing blood.

Allen came back with new clothes and a red towel. "You better not sleep in the bathroom." He placed the clothes and the red towel on the counter, and left with Timcanpy.

Lavi sighed. "Since when did he become like an adult? I'm one of the adults here…" The redhead pouted as he left the tub, and stripped off his wet clothes.

Allen went to the kitchen and found Lenalee nearly done by adding fresh, sweet fruits.

"Lenalee, that looks so good- I mean delicious!" Allen gleamed closer to Lenalee and the cake. Lenalee stopped her process, and glanced at the sparkling Exorcist with a smile.

"Thank you." Lenalee said.

"Well, is it done now?" Allen asked curiously.

"No. It needs to be cooled in the refrigerator." Lenalee continued to finish for last touching with the white, circular cake with fruits, and stored it in the refrigerator. "Now Allen, you can't eat it without my permission, understand?" She turned to face Allen.

Allen smiled as he nodded his head several times.

"Good. Now, let's wait for Lavi to finish."

"He better not make us wait forever." Allen pouted.

Therefore, they waited for the redhead for about 5 minutes.

"He's taking so long…" Allen complained.

"Then go fetch him." Kanda said.

"I will. Watch." Allen walked to the bathroom, and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Lavi, when are you going to be done?"

There was no answer.

"You- YOU _ARE _SLEEPING!!" Allen opened the unlocked door and actually found Lavi sleeping. He kicked Lavi on the stomach, and Lavi reacted by holding his stomach.

"Ow… that hurts…" Lavi mumbled.

"You were supposed to leave AFTER you had change!!" Allen growled.

"I'm sorry, but I was tired." Lavi stood up and scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and leave the door." Allen said as he showed the door for the redhead.

"Hasty as always…" Lavi walked out the door with an unamused expression, followed by Allen with an impatient expression.

When they left the bathroom and walked in the kitchen, Kanda said, "About time idiots!"

"Lavi takes too long!" Allen growled.

"Whatever, let's just get the hell out of here!" Kanda retorted.

The other Exorcists nodded, and left out the door.

"So, where are we going to search now?" Lavi asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but…" Lenalee pondered. "Let's try down south."

The boys nodded and left the area.

Again, they searched high and low, and even at every corner.

The Exorcists sighed heavily in a café… taking another break.

Each ordered a different kind of coffee. Allen chose a sweet coffee, and obviously he added a lot of crème; Lenalee and Lavi had mild crème in it; Kanda had pitch, bitter coffee.

"How come you hate sweets so much, Kanda?" Allen looked suspiciously towards the ebony haired Exorcist while he drank his light colored coffee. _'It's so sweet!!' _The young Exorcist danced in his mental mind.

"Why do you care?" Kanda drank his coffee without care.

"Just asking." Allen pouted.

"The answer is always obvious, Sprout."

Allen laughed. "Oh, Kanda, you make me so angry. Angry enough to smash you into pieces." He placed his coffee on the table outside.

"You want to try?" Kanda smirked as he placed his coffee on top of the surface of the table.

"Bring it."

"Hold it!" Lenalee went between the two. "You guys can't fight right now! Right now, we are taking a break. Our objective isn't fighting!"

"You're right. Why bother someone with such rude temper." The white haired boy continued drinking his sweet coffee.

"Che, shut up."

"Can we go home now?" Lavi asked as he finished his coffee.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"The sun is setting."

"So?"

"I feel tired."

"You're always tired!"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing!" Allen finished drinking his coffee and slammed it on the table. "We can't waste time taking a lot of breaks!"

"… Allen, what makes you so worked up?"

"You really want to know?"

The three Exorcists nodded.

"I'll tell you. It's because…" The young Exorcist looked angry, but changed into a concern face. Later, it changed back into angry. "Because I want to leave this time! That's all!"

The area grew quiet. Allen achieved most of the attention, but almost all of them returned to their own conversation.

The three Exorcists knew that isn't all. There's something more to 'just leaving'.

"We understand, Allen." Lavi said.

"I do know you guys want to leave too…"

"Quit frowning, Sprout." Kanda said.

"I don't have to listen to you." Allen growled.

"I'm your elder." Kanda finished his coffee.

"Elder or not, I don't care!" Allen pouted.

"Whatever."

"Hmph! Lenalee, where are we going now?" Allen quickly turned to Lenalee and changed the subject.

"Eh… I think I agree with Lavi. We should head home. We can always look for the Innocence another day." Lenalee suggested.

Allen sighed tiredly. "I guess I have no choice, but to agree with you." When he thought about the borrowed apartment closely, he remembered what was waiting for him in the refrigerator. _'That's right! How could I forgotten such beautiful thing waiting for me?!' _"Lenalee, we better hurry!"

"Eh? Why the rush?"

"Um… well…" Allen looked nervous.

"He wants your cake." Lavi said sleepily.

Lenalee laughed. "I see. Well, we can't go fast since Lavi seems tired."

Allen groans.

"However, I don't think the cake will go anywhere."

Allen grinned radiantly. "You're absolutely right! Let's take our time while getting there!"

"Sure…"

--

Skipping when they took their time heading home to when they arrived at home, Allen opened the door without second thoughts. There he found the host club members gathered and waited for their return. Allen absent mindedly closed the door. The other Exorcists didn't stop him.

The young Exorcist turned to his comrades and said, "Are you sure this is the borrowed apartment?"

"You opened it and you were the leader." Lavi said.

"True, but how come _they _came in even though the door was locked?"

They each exchange glances.

"Who… was the last person to leave the door?" Allen asked.

"I think it was Lavi." Lenalee said.

"The redhead idiot." Kanda said.

"Oops…" Lavi said with a troubled face.

"Lavi, I'm going to give you nightmares." Allen grinned evilly.

"Um… I'm sorry?" Lavi's voice squeaked.

"Sorry isn't going to help you!!" Allen pounded Lavi until the door opened.

"You guys were supposed to come in." The twins said.

"We don't have to." The Exorcist boys said.

"Yes you do! We need to tell you guys something!" The Host Club members said straightforwardly.

"…" '_Why so serious?' _The Exorcists thought and went inside the apartment.

The Exorcists found they have no where to sit, so they decided to stand.

There was a tense atmosphere, but Tamaki immediately broke the atmosphere. "Where have you been?! You made me all worried!! I was afraid you guys were kidnapped or lost!!" Tamaki tried to hug the Exorcists, but failed miserably. He cried on the floor when he fell.

"I don't want to answer unless I eat my cake." Allen turned away from the Host Club members.

"Oh right, you want the cake!" Lenalee walked to the kitchen.

"I won't answer unless I sleep." Lavi said.

"I don't answer to anyone." Kanda said.

"Lavi, I'll let you sleep after you answer my question." Tamaki smiled as he stood up.

"Okay! We were looking for Innocence, but we couldn't find anything. I don't care if we worried you. Who would kidnap us? My sense of directions is always sharp! Now can I sleep?" Lavi answered quickly.

"You sense of directions is crap!" Allen said.

"Of course you can sleep!" the mix breed said.

The redhead quickly ran to the boys' room and went fast asleep under his sheet of blanket.

"Here you go, Allen." Lenalee handed a slice of cake to the young Exorcist.

"Thanks a much, Lenalee!" Allen grabbed the fork and started to stab the cake and bite it whole. "Yummy…" The young Exorcist felt as if he reached to heaven.

"I'm glad you liked it." Lenalee smiled.

"Hani-chan wants one please!" Hani chirped.

"Okay. Would all of you guys want some?" Lenalee asked.

Everyone nodded as they said, "Of course!"

"Haruhi-chan, why are you here?" Allen asked the tomboy.

"I was forced." Haruhi replied.

"Oh… well how come all of you snuck into our borrowed apartment?" Allen asked curiously.

"The door was unlocked, so he went inside while we waited for all of you to return." Tamaki said.

"Liar. You have a spare key." The words hurt the mix breed.

"H-how did you know?!" Tamaki shuddered.

"Your father is the one who rented this house for us. I bet you asked for the key or maybe you had one all along…"

"…"

"Cake is here!" Lenalee said as she approached to the group.

"Yay!" Hani cheered.

Lenalee handed everyone a piece of cake except Kanda.

"This is so delicious!" Tamaki commented.

Everyone nodded.

With a troubled face, Kanda said, "Let's skip to the important part."

'_Who's he talking to?' _Everyone thought.

--

"Hey, you didn't come here to just to check on us. Why are you idiots doing here?" Kanda said.

Lenalee cleaned the dished and Allen felt like helping her. The Host Club members are treated like guests.

"We came to tell you that we are here to help you guys looking for this 'Innocence' thing." Tamaki said.

Kanda paused, and then chuckled. "You looking serious really don't match." Tamaki gasped. "I refuse to let you help us."

"Why not?" Tamaki continued to stay serious. The other Host Club members were the same.

"It has nothing to do with you idiots."

"Kanda, at least let us answer too." Lenalee said.

"Che… it's really not their business."

"It doesn't matter!" Tamaki said. "Allen-kun and Lavi-kun are part of the Host Club, so when a member is in trouble, we are bound to help them no matter what!"

"Yeah and besides, you really have underestimated us!" the twins said.

Kanda felt like exploding.

"You know, the more people helping, the easier the search is! I think I agree with you Tamaki-senpai!" Allen said.

Lenalee nodded.

"I hate you two…" Kanda said.

"What's this, Kanda? I think I feel your grudge against me. No worries, we'll be heading home very soon!" Allen gleamed.

"I hate you the most…" Kanda growled.

* * *

_I really do need more Host Club don't I? Well, this has fallen to the D. Gray catagory... so I guess it could stay... yeah I really do need more Host Club..._

_Allen: Quit talking to yourself._

_Tim: Can't help it... __Also, I have a feeling silliness won't entertian me in this story, so I asked myself if a "Request House" would be nice._

_Haruhi: What's that?_

_Well, since you asked, here's what I got to say:_

_The "Request House" allows the reviewers to give any request or question to any character! You can give them as much as you want! Blow their heads off! I dare you!_

_Lavi: You're joking..._

_No joke!_

_Haruhi: Example please._

_Tim: okay! Here's a request:_

_"Can ANYONE GET PAIRED?!" -from Tim's memory. Based on everyone's concern.  
_

_Everyone: ... that'll depend..._

_Tim: As for a question:_

_"What's the highest record Lavi can sleep?" -from Tim's head._

_Lavi: I don't know..._

_Allen: exactly 13 hours, and when he wakes up, he's still sleepy._

_Lavi: R-really?!_

_Allen: really._

_Tim: I think so. Anyway, I asked my friend for a head start. She liked the idea, so I asked her to zoom in some questions and requests, but they ended up for me... The "Request House" is for you characters only. I made it just for you, so that you don't have to break in my A/N room! :) Now for the demo!: (By the way, I skipped some because this chapter is seriously long, and its embarrassing to say...)_

1. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH LAVI?! and if you know, when will I find out?"

Tim: I don't think the characters will know... so "What is wrong with Lavi" will be a secret. You'll find out one day in life :)

Everyone: I think she wants your straight answer.

2. "Do you have any chapters just about Kanda, Lavi, or Lenalee?"

Tim: for them getting an important role, they will one day in life... I just got to remind myself...

Lavi: fiend.

3. "Do you plan on adding another D. Gray-Man character?"

Tim: One day in life...

Lavi: quit saying that!

4. Request: "You really need to send in some Noah."

Tim: N-Noah? ... uh... you'll see... hopefully...

5. Request: "How about, for a chapter, the team's house is robbed. That could end up funny" (I'm typing exactly what is said.)

Tim: House getting robbed?! Well... I have to try to find room for that...

_Anyway, I skipped about three. One of the question will appear the next chapter... IF it end up shorter than this... stupid chapter!!_

_Please answer the first and second question! The "Request House" is just for fun! If the 1st and 2nd questions aren't answered, then I can't continue planning ahead while in school._

_I'm the type of person who can't answer their own questions or deicide on their own... I'm so useless..._

_Everyone: no confidence..._

_Tim: ... Have a nice day!! (I'm so happy this chapter is done and partically unread!!)_


	14. Introduction to the Zuka Club

_I don't own any part of this story, okay? Okay good. Anyway, I sorry for not doing this earlier, but I'm so lazy lately, and I do have limitations. Homework is pressuring me a lot, so I can't do much about it. Who cares, right? Because I don't care. There is a second piece to this chapter, but since I found it long, I decided to cut it. I really hate long chapters because it kills my time... but since some of you readers enjoy my long chapters (I think), I don't really care (about the length of the chapters)) as long as I please my readers, right? However, I can't please anyone with the parings. It is a really tough decision... Anyway, please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Introduction to the Zuka Club**

"I don't want to study…" Allen groaned as his head slept on the surface of the circular table. His study papers spread around him, and it was covered in handwriting.

"Can't we have fun?" Lavi's situation seemed the same as the white haired Exorcist, except the redhead is tired.

"After you complete this page!" The Host Club was there to aid the Exorcists' intelligence. They seemed to be impatient, except two: Kyoya and Mori. Those two are always calm during the Exorcists' study time.

"But I don't understand this equation!" Allen whined.

"No whining or complaining! The more you study, the less time you spend studying in the future!" the Host Club members said.

As you readers can tell, they are studying at Music Room 3, which is where the Host Club is currently located. There are no customers at the moment, so the Host Club is taking a break from playing.

"I'm tired of you complaining. The readers will think you stink and a very weak hero." a girl unknown to the Exorcists said. The girl had shoulder-length caramel brown hair. There was a pink bow tied on top of her hair. Her eyes were brown and she does were the yellow dress uniform. She looked bothered.

Allen smelled his uniform. "I smell fine."

"I wasn't talking about that!" the girl growled.

"But you said 'I stink'."

"Stink as in 'bad', idiot!" the girl yelled as she leaned closer to Allen. The young Exorcist leaned back.

"O-oh… Uh… Have we met?" Allen asked nervously as he changed the topic.

"No."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Allen stood up and showed her his hand. "My name is Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you- uh…"

"Renge Houshakuji, but you can call me Renge. Since you are a member of the Host Club, you have to know that I am the manger of this club!" Renge proudly said.

"M-manager?" the young Exorcist lessened his hands, and then looked at the Host Club members.

"She claimed it herself." the Host Club members said.

Allen turned back to the French(?) girl. "Can I go home now?"

"Finish this paper, and then you can go anywhere you want to go." Renge slid the paper close to the ends of the circular table and close to Allen.

"But it's hurting my head…" Allen frowned.

"It's only one question…" Everyone in the room said.

"Okay fine…" Allen pouted as he sat down.

"Maybe I should leave." Haruhi said.

"What?! Why?" the Host Club members exclaimed.

"While you guys were talking, I thought about what I should cook for dinner. When I did, I remembered I need to buy fish, pork,_bok choy_, tomato, and some other food."

"That sounds good…" Allen drooled.

"I know." Haruhi only had a calm face.

"Okay Haruhi, have a nice day and a good night." the Host Club said.

'_They need to stop saying the same thing…' _the Exorcists thought.

"You too…" the dark brown haired tomboy left the room.

As soon as the natural tomboy left, the Host Club members quickly turned to the direction of the Exorcists' studies. "Okay seriously, hurry up and finish this stupid equation!" the twins said.

"But I don't understand…" Allen pouted.

"We're here to help you!" the Host Club hollered.

"Right…" Allen wrote as many wrong numbers as possible, and the Host Club caught him quickly. The young Exorcist is already scared to make another mistake. _'I hate math…'_

--

"Thanks for helping on my studies. I got to get going now…" Allen said as he tried to leave.

"No thanks to you, we have to leave without playing." Everyone in the Host Club pouted.

"Sorry, but I'll try to do my best tomorrow."

"You better, and your homework is to do two sheets of your study papers!" Hikaru said.

Allen moaned as he left behind the door with a tired redhead.

"Man, they really are pressuring us hard, aren't they?" Lavi said tiredly.

"Yeah, maybe because of the next event coming up…" Allen said.

"What is the event?" Lavi turned his head to look at the ponderous Exorcist.

"I forgot…"

"Maybe we'll ask them tomorrow." Lavi turned his head forward as he heavily walked out of the school grounds.

--

_**Welcome to Haruhi's point of view…**_

The next day arrived normally, and normally I went to class instead of going to Music Room 3 early in the morning.

When I arrived at class 1-A, the Hitachiin were there greeting me. They were actually waiting for me to arrive…

"Good morning Haruhi-chan!" the twins said as they turned around from their seats to stare at me. I thought to myself that they shouldn't address me as _-chan_ since I am disguised as a boy… Well, it doesn't matter since I really don't care. Hani-kun calls me _'Haru-chan'._

I greeted back, "Good morning Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun." I set my stuff down onto my table, and then I took a seat. The twins grabbed a seat and sat next to me. We were talking about various topics until the teacher came in the room. I did my best to pay attention to the teachers, and the twins seemed not care.

When lunch arrived, I sat down to eat my bento. The Host Club members gathered to my area and ate whatever there was from school. Of course, they wanted to eat some of my food, but I kindly refused. Later, I heard a strange racket. It came from somewhere in the cafeteria.

It all started from a shout of a boy, a grouchy boy to be exact. "STUPID SPROUT THAT WAS MY FOOD!!"

"It's mine now!" Another boy hollered with glee. I was guessing they were those new kids. I think the first shout belonged to Kanda-kun and the other Allen-kun. They never stop fighting… I wonder how Lavi-kun and Lenalee-chan can live with that kind of noise…

Everyone crowded to form a thick circle around the two, but Lenalee stopped the fighting. Thank heaven! Once those two start fighting, it'll be harder to stop them!

"Man, why does she always break up their fights? It was getting to the interesting part." I turned around and found the twins pouting.

"I don't think their fights are amusing." I said.

"You know what? You're absolutely right Haruhi!" the twins grinned, but I tried to ignore it.

Anyway, since the other scenes will bore you readers, the next part might go off the top.

When I approach my way to Music Room 3, I had a feeling someone was behind me. I heard several footsteps, and it sounded like three people. How I know is a secret. I turned around and I found no one. I do believe the hallway is narrow and empty, but I ignored the emptiness. When I turned around and continued walking, I heard the footsteps again, so I turned. I found no one tailing me. I turned around again, but this time, I heard stomping. I quickly turned around and I found Allen-kun running towards me! However, he isn't aiming for me; he's aiming for somewhere where he can hide himself somewhere safe.

"Please excuse me!!" Allen-kun shouted.

I moved next to the wall, and Allen passed through like the wind. Someone else followed, yelling, "Get back here you stupid bastard!" The voice seemed to match Kanda-kun… Why must they always fight? It must be signs of close friendship.

--

_**Welcome to Tamaki's Point of View…**_

Haruhi is about to come! I'm so happy, happy enough to skip a beat! Oh how wonderful today is!

Anyway, my friends and I are just… thinking of a theme we want for today's theme. We didn't know what to pick since we already did almost everything our knowledge know.

Suddenly, I thought of something I would like as a theme! "Why not let us dress as princes?" I asked with curiosity.

My friends looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"If that's what you want _dono_, then fine." the twins turned around away from my direction to peek outside of the window.

"Okay! Let's hurry and get dress!" I said and my friends waited for several minutes. I don't know why, but I don't think they like the idea…

--

Allen ran towards Music Room 3. He thought it was a safe place to hide, but he has no idea what might come next. When he arrived at his destination, he slammed the music room door open and closed it right when he stepped in. He thought he didn't have time to lock it, so he ran somewhere to hide.

"Allen-kun, what are you doing?" Tamaki asked as he looked at the lost Exorcist. Allen quickly walked right, then quickly far left, and then walked at every corner he could find as fast as possible.

"No time, no time. The idiot will come! He'll kill me if I don't find a place to hide! Must hide, must hide for that the idiot will get me! He'll make meat out of me if I don't find a place to eat- I mean hide!" the young Exorcist looked high and low for a place to hide while the Host Club members continued to trail him.

"Can you jump from the window?" Kyoya asked.

"Well of course I can." Allen noticed the existence of the Host Club members. He tried to calm himself, but like he said, "no time, no time, the 'idiot' will come."

"Why not jump out of the window?"

Allen thought for one second. "Okay." He head to the window and opened it. He looked down and found it not so high up. "This is no problem, but I must hurry!"

Immediately after he finished the sentence, the angry Exorcist slammed or nearly broke the door opened. "Bitch, get over here! Let me strangle your throat!" Kanda stomped his way to the frightened Exorcist.

Allen shook, and he stood paralyzed.

"Just go, Allen-kun!" the twins ran up to the frightened Exorcist, and pushed him out the window.

Allen cried for help.

Everyone, including Kanda, in Music Room 3 watched the young Exorcist fall and cry. When a loud thud echoed on the ground, the people in Music Room 3 winced. After the thud echoed silently away for about 10 seconds, they peeked again. They found people gathering around the dead looking young Exorcist.

"I think we did something bad…" the twins frowned.

"I think he's standing." Kyoya said calmly.

Kyoya seemed correct. Allen stood up dizzily, and after he shook off the dizziness away, he looked up. He spotted the eldest Exorcist, and he yelped. The young Exorcist turned around and ran dizzily. The students suggested him to head to the infirmary, but Allen did not listen.

"How can he still run even though he fell from this high?" Kaoru asked.

His twin shrugged his shoulders.

"He must be well trained!" Hani gasped as he held his stuffed bunny tighter.

"No way. He sucks in my terms." Kanda protested.

The Host Club members turned to Kanda. "What to try jumping down?" they asked.

"I'm not stupid like him!" Kanda growled.

"Want some tea?" Tamaki asked.

"Not from you!" Kanda decided to leave, but when he opened the door and left the door opened, he back out the next minute.

"Why does a boy have such girly hair?" a girl asked. She had long, light, wavy brown hair, and her eyes were plainly brown. She wore… a red waist skirt(?) that extends to her knees and a white and red top. Her clothing is more of a uniform.

"My hair is not girly!" Kanda growled.

"Why are you backing out, boy?" a girl a little shorter than the other girl asked. She had brown, fluffy ends, short hair and grayish (brownish maybe) eyes. She wore the same uniform as the other girl.

"Because you are the way, bitches." Kanda tried to stay calm.

"You shouldn't say rude things to a girl, you know." the taller girl said.

"I do that all the time."

"What are you two doing here?!" Tamaki hollered from afar. He pointed at the two girls.

The three near the door turned to look at the Host Club members. The Host Club members had shocked faces.

"We have our reasons." the taller girl said.

"You're here to take Haruhi away from us, aren't you?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Maybe." The girls smirked.

"Whatever, I'm not involved." Kanda walked past the girls as if they were nothing.

"Such rude boy…" the shorter girl said.

"That's how disgusting boys are…" the taller girl showed a disgusted face. The two girls turned back to the Host Club members. "This time, we will bring down your stupid club, but first, Benibara-sama needs to be here."

Everyone in the music room waited for something to happen.

"I don't want to wait…" the twins pouted.

"Why not eat some cake?" Hani asked.

"Sure." the twins and the other males sat down on the couch and ate cake that appeared out of nowhere.

"Why are you eating cake?!" the taller girl yelled angrily.

"This is how we wait." Hikaru said as the Host Club nodded.

"Good afternoon everybody." Haruhi entered the room without notice of the two girls.

"Oh Haruhi! Would you like some cake Hani bought for us?" Tamaki asked as he turned his head around to see Haruhi approaching to the set of coaches.

"No thanks." She sat down and relaxed between Tamaki and the arm couch.

"Let me know if you want some Haru-chan!" Hani said carelessly.

"Okay." Haruhi looked tired.

"Is Kanda here?" the young Exorcist, who recently fell down from the window asked as he stepped in the music room from the entrance.

"No. He left already. Why bother asking when you ran away from him?" Kyoya asked as he drank tea.

"Uh… that's a long story." Allen sniffed his nose. "Is that cake I smell?"

"You want some?" Hani asked as he showed Allen a plate of sliced cake. There was a strawberry on top. The cake seemed to be an angel food cake.

"Of course I do!!" Allen ran towards the couch and ate the slice of cake whole. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

"I remember you!" the tall girl, who felt left out, exclaimed. She pointed at Allen, who safely swallowed his food.

"Do I know you?" Allen asked confusedly.

"You don't remember me? I'm the girl who asked for help to rescue a wallet, remember?" the tall girl said as she crossed her arms.

Allen pondered cluelessly. "Oh yeah! I did help you get your wallet back! _(back from chapter 4!)"_

"Don't tell me, you joined here?!" the tall girl gasped.

"I did it for fun." Allen answered straightforwardly.

"You shouldn't join!"

"Why not?"

"This club corrupts anybody's mind!"

"Allen-kun, don't listen to those mean witches!" the twins said.

"Why?" Allen turned his head to the twins. He looked at them with curiosity.

"Host Club members must always not listen to the Zuka Club! We don't like people who contract our club!"

"What does the Zuka Club do?" Allen asked curiously.

"You don't know what 'zuka' mean?" the two girls said.

Allen shook his head.

"It's a ladies' club." the host club immediately interrupted the two girls from saying anything.

"That's it?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "They, the Zuka Club, do various activities in their school. Like us, they do a host, but they host the entire school. We only host the people whoever comes in this room."

"Which makes you lowly." the tall girl smirked.

Tamaki cried near his corner. Hani and the twins tried to cheer him up.

"How are they lowly?" Allen asked as he turned to the girls.

"They don't have any part of history for this club in their shoulders." the shorter girl said.

Allen turned to look at the cool-type sophomore. "How long has this club been around?"

"Two years." every host club members said.

"Well that solves my question." Allen said. "But I must ask why do Host Club and Zuka Club hate each other?"

"You don't know?" everyone in the room asked.

The young Exorcist shook his head.

"By asking that, you don't understand the history around this city, don't you?" Kyoya asked.

The young Exorcist shook his head again as he made a sound of disagreement by using his voice.

"And you don't know the contraction between the Host Club and Zuka Club, don't you?"

Allen repeated his actions.

The black haired sophomore planned to say something, but Tamaki interrupted.

"They don't understand _normal _relationships!"

"'Normal?'" Allen repeated confusedly.

"You know _normal _relationships, a boy and a girl." the twins said as they leaned closer to Allen.

Allen stood silent, filling himself with dots of confusion. "So… you are saying they're opposite of _normal _relationships?"

"That's what we've been telling you!" the Host Club members said.

"Oh I see! Those girls are called 'lesbians'!" Allen paused and filled himself with several more dots. "What?!" Allen exclaimed.

"That's what we've been telling you." the Host Club members repeated straightforwardly.

"I-I-I-I h-haven't s-seen one i-in a while!" Allen stuttered as he shuddered.

"Well now you have." the girls said.

"Allen-kun, are you against girls who are from the Zuka Club?" Tamaki approached to the young Exorcist and grabbed Allen's shoulders.

"No." Allen said immediately, which caused Tamaki to turn into a cracked stone.

"How come? They are our arch-enemies!" the twins yelled.

Allen pondered. "They're still people. They haven't done anything wrong to me, right?" Before anyone could say anything, Allen continued to speak. "Ah, yes, I didn't get to hear your names, since you ladies are 'arch-enemies'."

The two girls smirked. "You really want to know?"

"Of course I do. It's rude to leave without telling me your names." Allen said.

"It really is rude to not tell you our names, isn't that right?" a taller girl appeared into the room. Her hair was short and brown, and her eyes were grayish brown _(I think.). _She is wearing the same uniform as the other girls. Her face looked more like a man mixed with a woman.

"Benibara-sama! You're late again." the second tallest girl said.

"Yes well, I went to take a stroll around this school." this Benibara said while smirking.

"It's rude to ignore my question." Allen said.

"Ah yes, now where were we?" Benibara noticed Allen. "Haven't we met before?" she approach closer to Allen, and examined him well.

"Uh… oh, yes we have!"

"Yes well I remember too, yet you still look like a girl." Benibara chuckled.

"I'm not a girl!" Allen growled.

"Yes I know, but now we're ignoring your question."

"I know that." Allen immediately cooled.

"My name is Amakusa Benio (aka 'The Lady of the Red Rose'). I'm a third-year in high school, which is St. Lobelia Girls' Academy." Benio said.

"My name is Maihara Chizuru (aka 'The Lady of the Lily'). I'm a second-year student." the second tallest girl said.

"And I am Tsuwabuki Hinako (aka 'The Lady of the Daisy). I'm a freshman." the shortest girl said.

"We are the Zuka Club!" the three girls said as they made a distracting pose.

"Um… okay. I'll remember that…" Allen said.

"Allen-kun, are you busy?" Lenalee entered the room holding a rectangular container.

"No. (I think.)" Allen looked at Lenalee, who approached to the young Exorcist.

"What's this? A young, beautiful lady!" Benio said as she approached to the female Exorcist.

"She's very beautiful, and her shape is perfect." Chizuru said as she examined Lenalee along with her other companions.

"Ah, do you mind telling me who you three are?" Lenalee asked.

"You may call me Benibara." Benio said as she made a charming pose.

"You can call me Chizuru." Chizuru said as she held onto Lenalee's hand that was holding onto the rectangular container.

"And you can call me Hinako." Hinako said.

"O-okay…" Lenalee said.

"Lenalee, what is it you were about to say to me?" Allen asked.

"Oh," Lenalee moved away from the Zuka Club girls and approached to Allen. "You want some cookies I baked in cooking class?" she unopened the rectangular container and in it, there were different flavor of cookies.

Allen smiled brightly. "Lenalee, you made this for me?"

"Well, I knew first thing you would eat anything, right?" Lenalee said.

"Yes of course!"

"Here." Lenalee handed Allen 5 different flavor of cookies. Allen accepted the cookies happily and stuffed them all into one bite.

"Thank you Lenalee." Allen said as he swallowed the cookies.

Everyone grew speechless.

"Your welcome…" Lenalee said as she tried to close the lid.

"Did I miss something?" a redhead popped out between Allen and Lenalee.

Everyone jumped by not noticing the redhead appeared out of nowhere.

"Lavi, what are you doing here?!" Allen exclaimed.

"I was bored, so I wanted to come here to amuse myself." Lavi said.

"Who is this disgusting man?" Benio said disgusted.

"I'm Lavi. Nice to meet you." Inside his mind, he thought, _'Strike! They're so my type!' _He had happy eyes and pretended he had a tail that is wagging happily.

"Get away from us you disgusting fiend." Benio said.

"Don't be all that mad!" Lavi frowned.

As Lavi and the Zuka Club girls argue, Allen and Lenalee started a conversation. The Host Club members on the other hand, they watched the happiness of Lavi, but soon it'll disappear, and the anger Lavi created for the Zuka Club girls.

"Lenalee, I had this strangest dream ever! I was really sleepwalking, though. Do you want to hear it?" Allen asked Lenalee.

"Sure." Lenalee nodded as he smiled.

"It may seem strange, but I remember in my dreams that someone was chasing me, and someone else pushed me from the window, even though I was about to… I guess I was scared or frightened. When I feel down, it felt so real!"

Everyone paused and did not say a word. The Host Club members seemed to be shocked. They thought, _'He didn't know that was actually real?'_

"Are you okay?" Lenalee asked.

"Of course, but I do know that I somewhat found mysterious bruises in my body! Weird huh?" Allen laughed.

Silence from everyone in the room except Allen's laugh spread quickly.

"Anyway Lenalee, would you like to look around the school with me? I don't want to stay here anymore." Allen pouted.

"Sure." Lenalee nodded.

When Allen and Lenalee planned to leave, a loud stomp thrived closer to the room. Kanda appeared from the opened door, looking as angry as a non-morning riser, but much angrier.

"Hey Kanda! Why looking so angry?" Allen said happily.

The Host Club members trembled in fear, so they stepped back. Lavi joined them. The Zuka Club girls stepped away from the angry Exorcist. Kanda approached to Allen angrily while an imaginary fire blazed around him.

"Sprout, you have some nerve to write shit on my desk!" Kanda roared as he tried to catch Allen, but failed. Allen slid to the right, but when Kanda tried to catch Allen again, Allen stepped back. Kanda kept trying to catch the young Exorcist, but failed.

"What did I do?" Allen asked innocently.

"Quit acting mister innocent!" Kanda growled as he continued trying to catch the young Exorcist.

"What did I write on your desk?" Allen asked.

"Why don't you find out yourself!?" Kanda tried one last time to catch Allen, but failed again.

"You know, 'demon' is not a shitty word, and 'stupid, idiotic, fiend' is not shitty words." Allen said.

"Then what about my first name?!" Kanda roared angrily.

"That was Lavi. I would never say or write your first name."

Kanda turned to the helpless redhead.

"Hey Yuu-chan, why don't we just stay friends?" Lavi laughed nervously.

"I'm gonna kill you!!" Kanda chased the redhead. Lavi ran as fast as he can around the room, and left along with the angry Exorcist.

"What's up with him?" Chizuru asked.

"He doesn't like his first name." Everyone in the room except the Zuka Club said.

"I see… well I'm not going into details, but our main reason to come here is to end this 'Host Club' of ours to an end this time!" Chizuru said seriously.

"Sorry, but we're missing out our activity time." the twins said.

The Zuka Club grew angry, but then Benio thought of something. "Instead of playing an activity, why not challenge us?"

Everyone stopped to turn to the Zuka Club confused.

* * *

_Bok choy is Chinese cabbage, and it is not a translation. Bok choy is bok choy._

_Dono is actually an honorific for lord, for example: "Tamaki-dono"_

_Uh... let's see... ah... i just realized I love listening to piano players. Helps me think perfectly. And about my limitations, I need to work on my new email... it's seriously messed up, but I can fix it myself. It's still working, but the chat is messed up badly. I wanted to talk to my cousin through chat... anyway, request house is coming, and my new story is up! Check my new story (only if you support KandaxAllen AND/OR LavixAllen) there is another pairing (I think) but i don't think there is much... Anyway, the next chapter, "I Forgot What the Title is Called, and I Don't Want to Find my Notes!"  
_

_

* * *

_

**Request House?**

Lavi: limitations is going onto Tim's head... what is she thinking?

Haruhi: she said she doesn't like long chapters.

Lavi: ... You're right, but I would make my chapters longer!

Haruhi: Me too, but her personality takes over and does things weird.

Lavi: I hate her "other" personality...

Haruhi: I have never seen it, but we should get on with the Request house...

Lavi: agree... Anyway, the limitations for this request house is 2 questions per chapter. Wondering why is I have no idea.

Haruhi: you said it wrong. (Meaning bad grammar)

Lavi: I don't care! Onto the question!

Kyoya: since not many users wanted to give the Request house a try, then i guess the question/request goes to a girl name **JayPay**.

Allen: what a good friend to Timmi-chan...

Lavi: Anyway, skimming through a request, she said, "The Host club should have a theme meeting with costumes and everything."

Tamaki: I thought we have. Have we?

Hikaru and Kaoru: we tried dono, but the publisher finds it boring.

Tamaki: true it is sort of boring, but she doesn't have to be all mean!! (cries)

Lavi: Anyway, **JayPay **requested, "There needs to be a huge competetion where it's original host club vs.  
exorcists vs. other group possobilities." _(Tim copied exactly what JayPay typed, so spelling has to be checked before saying so) (competetion = competition; possobilities = I don't know what she said. I'm sorry.)_

Everyone in the room: Uh... that we don't know. But um...

Kanda: I think it's a waste of time!

Hikaru and Kaoru: yeah!

Lavi: so there you have it readers. if you want to give us your own request or question, then feel free by giving Timmi-chan a review or PM (Private Message) her. Please review her by telling her what you think of the chapter. She likes to hear opinions more than facts.


	15. Competition Activity

_Hey readers/reviewers! It's been about... more than a month since I last logged in I think... (does not include reviewing another story)._

_Yeah... well... I've been busy... (slightly) and then there's issues... (because I dislike February)_

_and then... I grew interested in MANY things!! It distracted me from working onto fanfic... How sad of me (laughs)._

_Anyway, I'm happy that I got a Timcanpy plushie! It's funny how the tail stretches (laughs again)!!_

_And then, and then, I'm happy that I can listen to K before I sleep! (I can't upload it on my iPod because my computer hates me)_

_And then (again) I wanted to get back to playing the PS2 because... I wanted to play. Can't I play? I haven't play that in ages! (D:) Well, since I have, I want to finish it so bad! Very interesting too!_

_What I grew soooooooooooooooooooo very happy is that D. Gray-Man came back!! (XD) It was so magnificent! Of course less Allen, but who cares! Allen can come anywhere he wants (laughs for no reason)_

_And then I went clumsier... I would've gotten into an "accident" but I always end up fine. :)_

_What a long author's note... don't you think? Well, I like to talk a lot whenever I'm alone, so yeah._

_Since my mind is acting super slow, I don't think I can update like the wind..._

_Okay, enough talk, now it's time for story telling!_

_Finally, this time, there is more parts for some of the Host Club members (though I hardly notice)!_

_Um... I have to put this: **I do not own the original series of **_**D. Gray-Man _and_ Ouran High School Host Club_. To bad, soooo sad, TiM!_**

_Anyway, enjoy! And I'm sorry for not updating as if it was ages ago!_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Competition Activity**_

"Challenge us what?" the twins asked as they broke the quiet atmosphere.

"Do you want to play?" Benio asked. She sounded as if she was teasing the Host Club members.

"First, you tell us how it is played," Kyoya said.

"It's simple. We play a three game activity. The team who wins will win over the fair maiden (Haruhi) and their club will go to the top (most fabulous and highest rank). If we, the Zuka Club win, your club will be done starting today. If we lose, then we'll leave everything as is (for now)," Benio explained as she did poses for each sentence.

The Host Club members gathered and thought together.

"I think we should show them a lesson," the twins whisper.

"I think it'll be fun!" Hani chirped with a subtle serious expression.

Mori nodded.

"I care less, but if you, Suoh, agreed, then fine," Kyoya said.

Everyone looked at the serious mix-breed. He pondered as he tries to decide which option is wise to him.

'_Should I play this challenge or should I just go on and do my regular activity?' _Tamaki thought.

"If you don't want to challenge us, then that still counts as losing. It'll be a shame to lose your pride," Benio said as the circled group turned to look at the Zuka Club girls.

The Host Club members quickly turned back to the circle and they, except Tamaki, said, "(Tama-chan; Tono; Suoh), you better not reject the challenge."

Tamaki shrieked, "Okay…"

"Then it is decided, we accept your challenge." The Host Club turned to the Zuka Club girls, who 'waited' for their answer.

"Would you like some more tea?" Haruhi asked as the Zuka Club girls, Allen, Lenalee, and herself sat on the couch and drank tea.

"Yes of course, my dear fair maiden!" said the three Zuka Club girls.

Haruhi poured more tea into their cups.

"Were you listening?!" Tamaki yelled.

"Yes we were, but we wanted to drink tea before we have our challenge." Chizuru, the light brown haired girl said as she sipped tea into her mouth.

"Then let us have some tea, Haruhi-chan!" The twins sat down on the couch and showed Haruhi an empty, clean cup.

Haruhi poured tea for the twins, and then she turned to the rest of the Host Club members as she asked the other Host Club members, "Would you like some tea? The tea is about to run out."

"Yes please!" the rest of the Host Club members sat down and relaxed as they showed an empty, clean cup.

As soon as everyone finished drinking their tea, everyone grew tense.

"Anyway, please explain the rules for us," Tamaki said serious.

"It's a 3 game activity. Only 3 people must play, so you disgusting men decide who to play," Benio explained.

"Who would like to play?" The twins asked.

"I will play!" Tamaki stood proudly.

"Me too, Tama-chan!" Hani chirped as he waved his hands with his pinkish stuffed bunny, Usa-chan.

No one else said a word.

"Anyone?" Tamaki asked.

"I think Kaoru-kun should play," Allen suggested.

"Why?!" the twins exclaimed as they approached to the white haired Exorcist.

"I was just saying…" Allen backed away with sweat dropping off his face.

"I think you picked wisely," Kyoya said as everyone turned to his direction.

"Why would you support Allen-kun?" Hikaru asked grumpily.

"Just go and play," Kyoya ordered.

"Fine. I'll see you very soon, dear twin brother!" Kaoru said as he hugged his twin.

"Me too, dear twin brother!" Hikaru cried.

"Anyway, we decided." Tamaki turned to the three girls.

"Now we need three judges, which will be my pick. This fair maiden, and the other young, beautiful lady, and this boy who look like a girl." Benio pointed towards Haruhi, Lenalee, and then Allen.

"I don't look like a girl!" Allen growled.

"Good pick…" the Host Club said astonished.

"We don't want to hear your comments. Let's just get on with the competition," Benio said.

"So, what are we judges are suppose to do?" Allen asked.

"You three shall pick any topic you want to challenge us. Starting now," Benio demanded.

The three judges pondered.

"A cooking contest?" Lenalee thought aloud.

"Good idea, Lenalee!" Allen said excitedly.

"If you say so…" the Host Club said.

"What are we cooking, deary?" Chizuru asked.

Lenalee pondered. "Maybe something to make Allen's mouth water?"

Everyone turned to stare at the white haired Exorcist. Allen returned the stare with a bright smile.

"Uh huh… like any food can make him water," Kaoru said.

"Why don't we first move to a kitchen first, then we can decide?" Lenalee suggested.

"Okay." Everyone nodded and walked out of the music room and head to a nearby kitchen.

When they arrived at a nearby kitchen, Lenalee suddenly blurted, "Meat bun."

Everyone turned to stare at Lenalee confused. "What?"

"Make meat bun."

Everyone exchange glances, and then said, "Okay."

The three chosen Host Club members reached to a kitchen area, and prepared ingredients for the challenge. The Zuka Club girls did the same.

"We'll start on our count," Lenalee said.

The judges stood where they can see the two groups. The rest of the Host Club members relaxed and ate snacks or such.

Haruhi began the count. "One."

"Two," Lenalee said.

"Three," Allen said.

"Began," the three said at the same time, and the groups began to start cooking.

The two group competitors followed the procedure that they found in a book, while the rest continued to relax.

Couple of hours later, they had to wait for the food for a while. Maybe a couple of hours that includes the warming.

"While the wait, why not go on with the next one?" Lenalee suggested.

"Good idea because I just thought of something nice!" Allen chirped.

"Let us hear it then," Haruhi said.

"Food eating contest!" Allen said proudly.

Everyone in the room grew dumbfounded. _'Of course…' _the Host Club members thought.

"What are we eating?" Tamaki asked.

Allen grinned. "It's so obvious!"

--

"Is this necessary?" Kaoru asked.

Allen remained his grin. "Of course!"

"Allen, don't you think you are being a little too harsh?" Lenalee asked.

"No. If I can eat all this, then maybe their stomach together can finish this!" Allen stopped grinning.

What everyone in the room see now is a mountain load of food for the two groups. Each group had about 5 large bowls of vegetables, 8 large plates of meat (that comes in different species), 2 gallons of white rice, 4 gallons of water, and finally 40 different snacks (12 of each kinds of snacks).

"And if they ate, then it's their fault," Allen said.

"We won't make it…" the two groups complained.

"Don't worry, you guys are a team right? So good luck!" Allen tried to encourage the group, but it didn't work right.

"Easier for you to say…" Kaoru pouted.

"Are you trying to make us fat?!" Chizuru yelled angrily. Her group also complained.

"Don't worry! You can exercise it out, unless you guys are lazy," Allen teased.

"You want us to proof we are not lazy?!" Benio growled.

Allen smiled. "Feel free. Anyway, on our count, you will begin. Ready? If not, then too bad huh? Anyway, one."

Lenalee said, "Two."

Haruhi said, "Three."

"Begin," the three said at the same time. Right after they gave the signal to start, the two group competitors zoomed on eating.

The boy's group sort of ate fast while the girl took their time eating, but they did stuff a lot of food in their mouths.

About 2 hours later, the two groups were nearly finished. The closest seemed to be the Host Club.

Allen stepped in the Host Club competitors' territory as he excitedly said, "Come on Host Club friends, you're almost done with the vegetables! Luckily, you finished the snacks, and the rice. You just need to finish a serving of the vegetables and two more plates of the meat! You also need to finish the water."

"No more…" Kaoru's head laid still on the surface of the table. His belly looked as if it will pop out. His other companions were the same.

"Come on! We don't want you losing, right?!" Hikaru hollered.

"Dear twin, I never wanted to sign up for this…" Kaoru lifted his head up slightly to see his twin.

"Nor would you wanted to sign up for a missing Haruhi!"

"That… is really angering!" the twin competitor restored his strength and began to finish the vegetables, and a plate of fresh meat (the freshness was cooked again about 15 minutes ago).

"Suoh, I don't think you want to lose your 'daughter', correct?" Kyoya asked as he read a difficult book.

"I refuse to let my dear daughter to be taken by the likes of them!" The mix breed restored his strength as he stood up straight as he grabbed the last plate of meat. Kaoru fought for it, but they ended up sharing it. They also finished the water in several gulps.

Before Allen finished his complaint towards the Host Club competitors, he walked towards the Zuka Club girls. "What's wrong girls? You need to finish 3 plates of meat, 10 pieces of snacks, and a gallon of water."

"We give up…" Hinako mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you quite well." Allen leaned towards the smallest and youngest girl.

"We won't give up, Hinako-chan!" Benio banged on the table angrily. Hinako jumped and Allen stepped back from the table, startled.

Allen said, "T-that's the spirit! Keep eating before your enemies defeat you!" He turned to glance at the Host Club members, and found them eating like the wind. "Hurry! They are going to beat you!"

The Zuka Club girls resumed eating until they ate the last bite of meat.

Allen walked up to the other judges and asked, "Did you see who won?"

The two girls replied, "Yep."

"It was the Host Club," Haruhi said.

The Host Club cheered for joy while the Zuka Club girls sat still and silent.

Allen asked, "What about the cooking contest?"

"Oh yes! I asked Mori to fetch them for me, and since they are here, we can eat them." Lenalee showed Allen the meat buns.

Allen's eyes gleamed. "Can I eat them first?"

"Eh… I rather divide them."

Allen nodded. "Okay."

Lenalee divided the meat bun into their groups. One group is the Host Club, which their meat bun looked deformed and not tasty, while the other group, the Zuka Club, had their meat bun looked delicious.

The three judges sat down in front of a table where the meat bun lay, while the Club groups sat down across from the table, looking tense.

"The two groups did well on following the procedures on cooking, and now we will determine how good the judges think of the food. Allen, would you like to start?" Lenalee turned to the young Exorcist who stared at the food hard.

All eyes eyed on Allen.

"I'll gladly take first bite." Allen picked up a meat bun made by the Host Club and ate it slowly. The atmosphere grew tenser by the minute. Allen finished the meat bun within one bite and drank the water that was supplied for him. After the taste slightly faded away from his mouth, he picked up the Zuka Club's meat bun and ate it whole. Allen took the taste by surprise, and the room tightened harder. The atmosphere pressured Allen, so he said, "Can you… guys stop making the room tense as it can be?"

"Just decide which is yummier," the two opposing clubs said.

Allen pondered while looking down onto the empty plates. "I say Zuka Club."

The room stood quiet.

Benio and her companions laughed. "Well, it looks like we got one vote and you guys have none."

"You'll see! We'll have the rest of the vote!" Tamaki protested. His companions supported him.

However, Lenalee declared, "Zuka Club," and Haruhi declared, "Zuka Club." It was final.

The Host Club grew stunned. The Zuka Club girls celebrated by dancing and jumping. As for judges, they looked natural, but Allen finished the meat bun happily.

"It is now a tie, so the team who wins the next will declare the winner of this challenge," Haruhi said.

Everyone grew serious.

Haruhi continued, "And this time, it is my pick. While you guys were busy cooking, I thought about what to do for the challenge, and so I've decided on making a race."

Everyone gasped.

"Oh that's so smart! They've ate, and now they have to exercise!" Allen said happily.

"That's right." Haruhi nodded.

"So what's it about?" Allen asked curiously.

Everyone eyed on Haruhi, the natural.

Haruhi explained the rules of this activity. "The two teams will race around the building, and while they are racing, they are looking for certain two items. They will have to place it in the proper place. Don't worry if you are lost, I've spread the items and people around the building to help you. The people are color-coded. The Host Club will be blue while the Zuka Club is pink. After you have placed the items into the right place, there is a person waiting for you. He or she will show you sticks sticking out of a box. They will instruct you to pick out a flag. Of course, you pick out three since there are only three people in each group. The sticks will help you pass through back to Music Room 3. In short, they are the key for your finish line."

"Question: Since the Zuka Club girls don't often come here, wouldn't they need a map for guidance?" Lenalee asked.

"Like I said, there are people who will be there to help, but they have to ask people who are wearing pink. If they ask the people wearing blue, then it is likely for the Zuka Club to encounter a lie," Haruhi explained. "Also, you can only ask that person once, so use your questions wisely."

"Since when did you plot it out so well?" Hikaru asked astonished.

"While the food eating challenge took place and cooking challenge. Of course, I did return."

Everyone grew dumbfounded.

"Is everybody ready? If not, then too bad for you." Haruhi tried to break the silence, but the silence came back. "If you guys don't move now, then I'll make you all forfeit."

"Okay, I'm going.", "Whatever you say.", "I'm leaving." Everyone stood up and left the room.

Tamaki came up to Haruhi nervously. "So where do we start?"

"The starting and finish line is in Music Room 3," Haruhi replied straightforwardly.

Tamaki nodded, and everyone headed to Music Room 3 where the Host Club dwells.

When they arrived at Music Room 3, the competitors waited for Haruhi's instructions near the exit. The judges and the rest of the Host Club members stood near the competitors.

"I'll begin when everyone is ready," Haruhi said as the two groups paced themselves. "Ready? Go!" Haruhi cut the air on front of her across, and everyone who is competing the race, zoomed out of the room. The judges and the Host Club members ran to the door and peeked out in the hallway. They couldn't see one trace of life anymore.

"There they go…" Hikaru frowned.

"Now all we need to do is wait for a team to return with flags in their hands." Haruhi turned around and prepared coffee. Everyone else followed Haruhi to the couch and relaxed. Hikaru, however, felt like staying with his twin.

--

"Tama-chan, I see someone wearing blue!" Hani exclaimed.

"Oh good!" the mix breed and his team stopped where the boy wearing blue sat. "Where our first hint?" Tamaki asked. The Host Club trio looked as if they are slightly tired.

"Check the first floor, and search something unusual," the boy said.

"Thank you," Tamaki said and the trio left to the first floor.

When they arrived at the first floor, the mix breed ordered his group to search for something unusual. So far in the past 5 minutes, they found nothing, but they did found someone waiting and was wearing blue.

"Tono, there's someone who can help us!" Kaoru said.

"Yes I can see that," Tamaki said, and the group caught up with the person wearing blue.

"There are you are." Before the group could speak, the person, who appears to be a girl said, "You're next hint is a book."

The three stood silent. "That's it?!" they shouted.

"I'm sorry…" the girl frowned.

"It's alright. We'll go look for the next person," Tamaki said and his group left.

When they found another person the next 3 minutes, the Host Club competitors quickly ordered, "Give us hints about the book!"

The person wearing blue shook. "Uh… of course. Th-the cover… h-had a picture of a duck."

The three competitors twitched. "You're kidding!!"

"Good luck!" The person shook again as he screamed in his head, _'I'm sorry!'_

"Well whatever. I think I found it," Kaoru said.

"Already?!" Tamaki gasped.

"Follow me." Kaoru lead the team with a run.

--

"Where are we suppose to find this guy's location?" Hinako asked as she stared hard at a cat-shaped wooden doll. Her other companions also stared hard at it.

"It's a voodoo doll," Benio announced.

"Oh…" the two other girls took it by small surprise.

"And the question is where does it go?" the tallest girl wondered aloud.

The three pondered, and suddenly, Chizuru said, "I heard there is a Black Magic Club here."

"Clever, Chizuru!" Benio said as the group ran to search for the Black Magic Club.

When they found someone waiting for them, the Zuka Club asked the girl, "Deary girl, where can we find this club called the Black Magic Club?"

The girl in pink replied, "Look for a dark room. It's about the only room that is always dark."

"Thank you," the three girls smiled warmly and walked away to search for a dark room.

When they found a room suspicious, they opened the door without knocking. When the three peeked inside, they found a complete dark room. You could hardly tell what is inside even the stuff near the door.

"This must be the room," Chizuru said.

"Most likely. Good work, girls," Benio said as the three girls opened the door wide.

Suddenly, the three girls heard a faint whisper. "Close the door…"

"Who's there?" Benio asked.

"Close the door…" the voice repeated repeatedly.

The three girls stepped closer in the door, and then the door shut closed slowly. The automatic door closing startled the girls.

"Do you think… there's a ghost in this room?" Hinako asked half scared.

"Don't be silly, Hinako. There's no such thing as a ghost," Chizuru said.

The three girls heard a glass break, which they were startled.

Later, they heard a sigh. "Are you still not use to the dark?" a whisper spoke. It wasn't meant for the Zuka Club girls, it was for someone else in the room.

"Sorry…" a girl's voice spoke loudly.

"Well it doesn't matter since you are a newcomer…" a male voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Benio asked unamused.

"Eh… n-no one!" the voices responded.

"Don't lie," the three girls said straightforwardly.

The voices did not reply until about a minute past.

"Are you doing the Host Club activity?" the female voice asked.

"If that's how you call it, then yes," Benio answered.

"Then you are here to return the item that they stole." There was relief in her voice.

"Yes." the three girls said. _'Stole?'_

The door opened.

"Please leave the room. We'll be out there for a moment," a male voice said.

The three girls obeyed and waited for someone to come out the room. Three people came out the room wearing a black robe that covers nearly every part of their identity.

Chizuru took out a small, wooden, cat-shaped voodoo doll. "Is this it?"

"Yes." One of the members accepted the wooden cat-shaped voodoo doll. The person from the girls' far right stepped forward and showed them a box. There were sticks poking out of the box.

"Each of you ladies may pick up a flag. You may not return the flag. After you are ready, please look for the other item," the person said.

The Zuka Club girls pulled out a flag. Benio had a flag saying, "+3"; Chizuru had a flag saying, "+1"; Hinako had a flag saying, "+1". The girls didn't look too surprised.

The middle black robed person stepped forward and said, "Here is your next clue: the 'sleepy idiot is missing something.'"

Everyone grew quiet, but then the students in the area laughed.

"What kind of hint is that?!" one of the black robed person laughed hysterically.

"I don't know, but it's so funny!" another black robed person laughed.

When they stopped laughing, the Zuka Club girls fixed themselves and left.

--

"A picture book?" Tamaki looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Kaoru laughed.

Hani kept saying it's cute.

After a long moment to themselves, Kaoru stopped laughing slowly and said, "This book goes back to Art Room 1."

"How can you tell?" the curious sophomore asked as he turned to Kaoru.

"Let's just say 'instinct,'" Kaoru grinned.

"Okay! Let's just head to Art Room 1!" Hani chirped as he threw his pink bunny up in the air and caught it. He, however, dropped the book so that he could catch his stuffed animal.

When they arrived at Art Room 1, they found someone waiting for them. While the wait, the person, who appears to be a girl, painted a picture.

"Oh, you're here!" The girl stopped painting and placed her brush somewhere where the brush does not make a mess.

"This must be fate to meet you here!" Tamaki chirped as he approached to the girl.

"Picture book please," the girl said straightforwardly. She showed her hands as if she wanted the book back badly.

"But I think we should spend a little more time toget-"

"Here." Kaoru placed the picture book on her hands before Tamaki placed his hands on her hands.

The girl turned around and placed the thin book on a table. Later, she picked up a box and showed it to them. A 3 by 3 row of sticks stuck out of the box. "Please select a flag. Each of you."

Tamaki shed tears as he pulled out a flag at random. His read, "+5". Kaoru pulled out a flag and his read, "-1". Hani did the same and his read, "+2".

"Your next hint will be at your left when you leave this room. Have a nice day." The girl slightly bowed and returned to painting.

"Face it Tono, not every girl will fall for you…" Kaoru said.

"I know…" Tamaki sobbed.

When they approached to another person wearing blue, the person immediately said, "You're next hint is: a stuffed animal."

--oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (sugar sweeties)

_**Due to the laziness of Tim, Tim decided to jump to where they found the items and quickly returned it.**_

--oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (cupcakes)

"'Sleepy idiot' indeed." Benio said disgusted.

The person she and her club members stared disgusted is a familiar redhead. The redhead laughed.

"Oh, you found it! I feel honored for being picked!" the redhead with one eye covered laughed again.

Benio threw his missing headband at his face and yelled, "Give us what we want!"

"Uh… for some reason, I gave it to Yuu-chan…"

Benio grabbed him by the shirt, and growled, "Tell us where he is!"

"Uh… probably on top of the roof…" the strong leader of the trio dropped the redhead and marched to the top of the roof.

"Or maybe he's roaming around the hallways…" the redhead mumbled to himself. He shrugged his shoulders and left as he fixed his headband.

--

"My Bura!!" Tamaki hugged his brown, scary looking bear as he shed tears. It appears they are located at the laundry room of the school.

"So uncute," Hani pouted.

"Agree," Kaoru nodded. "Anyway, we should know where to place it."

Tamaki turned to his companions and nodded happily.

--

When the Zuka Club girls arrived at the rooftop of the school, they found a long, ebony haired senior standing on the railing that surrounds the edge of the building.

"Hey! Are you crazy?!" Benio hollered.

"Who's crazy enough to climb all the way here to look for me?" The ebony haired senior turned as he glared at the three girls.

"We're not crazy!" Chizuru growled.

The senior faced the girls and jumped towards them. He landed perfectly on his feet. He glanced at a corner and then back at the girls. "You know what you are looking for." He turned around to stare at the sky again.

The girls walked up to the box and each pulled out a flag.

"Let's go." Benio and her companions left without noticing the senior's existence.

--

The two clubs arrived at Music Room 3 at the same time. They were arguing who went in first. Kaoru, however, ran to his twin and hugged him as if they have never seen each other for ages.

"Okay, now let us, the judges, collect your flags," Haruhi said.

When the two groups obeyed, Lenalee and Haruhi counted the numbers on the flag.

When Lenalee finished counting, she announced, "Nineteen points for Host Club."

Haruhi announced, "Eighteen points for Zuka Club."

The original Host Club members cheered (except a few).

The Zuka Club girls watched them cheer.

"Okay, you win this time, but you won't be lucky the next time! We, the Zuka Club, will not give up! Wait for us sacred maidens!" Benio said as the three Zuka Club members shined. After they waited for a small response, (which Allen said, "Okay."), they danced away like ballerinas, except they laugh.

"Scary," Allen said as he finished eating a cup of ramen noodles.

Some of the people in the room nodded as they agreed.

* * *

**Major note:**

_It's not likely for me to know what floor the Black Magic Club dwells…_

_Okay, well, Since I wanted to get done with everything, I decided to skip the little request house thing. Yes, I love being lazy! _

_Now then, I have to work on my other story... My friend is freaking out about it... I mean, is it that interesting? I can't even tell... Hm... Okay, plans I know for sure for working on D. Gray Host Club is: I will not often work on it because I feel thoughtless. My brain is juiced out becasue I think I'm forgetting to make words go through my head... As weird as I may be, I know that is one of my personalities. Anyway, the next update will probably be next month... I can't go for next week or two weeks because of... my problems... I'm terribly sorry but I also need to finish reading other fanfics... I haven't read the oldest one since.... a month ago! I do want to read it, but I forget things so easily!_

_And so, with this author's note conclusion, I will say, I'm sorry, but I want fun!_

_And then... I will go and leave this place until I'm ready to come back. I will do my best to play on the computer... If I can... Sorry again for not updating sooner...  
_


	16. Chocolate Race

_Greetings readers/reviewers! I have finally updated D. Gray Host Club (as you can see)! :) Of course, a lot did happened. I didn't get to update much because... I had to change ALL MY FILES into WordPad!! (because my computer did broke down.) I don't have Microsoft Works anymore!! I did try to look for a way to convert, but it's hard. Instead, I'm doing the hard way. So for the rest of the time, I have to convert all my files, which I am halfway done (just need to work on _Black Dreams_, but I stopped... because I'm busy...)! The good thing about converting all the stuff is that I'm saving space for my flash drive! Well anyway, that's about the most I can say, but I have to say _I don't own D. Gray-Man or Ouran High School Host Club!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: Chocolate Race**

"Chocolate Race? What's that?" Lavi and Allen looked at the Host Club members confusedly. This confusion stopped the two Exorcists' study.

"I'm glad you asked! Chocolate Race is an event (which we are sponsoring) the girls get to give their gift to someone special. Since it is the month of February, it's close to Valentine's Day!" Tamaki explained proudly.

"Someone special?" Allen asked curiously.

"Yes," the Host Club members nodded with a smile.

"So this 'Chocolate Race' is for girls to race around the building to find the person they like?" the white haired freshman questioned.

"Yes!" the Host Club members repeated.

"For additional information, the girl can give as many gifts to the person she likes! The more gifts she gives to this certain person, the more the love the person receives! Also, the girl who gives the most gifts will receive a prize!" Tamaki said.

"Most interesting!" Allen said astonished. He had his left arm holding his chin and his right arm supporting his left arm by holding his left elbow.

"Question: What are the boys going to do?" Lavi asked sleepily.

"The boys will walk around the school building. If they get tired, they will go inside a room and rest there. If they wanted to move around and switch rooms, then they can!" Tamaki explained happily.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait until the event!" Allen said excitingly as he stood up off his chair.

"Yes, but you need to finish your work!" the twins said, which that stabbed Allen's excitement.

"Okay…" Allen sat back down, crying.

Right after studying, everyone left home.

--

Everyone impatiently waited for Valentine's Day to come, which will be about 3 days later… Kanda however, did not care. He wished it was over in a flash.

--

"It's finally Valentine's Day!" Allen said excitedly.

"Who cares besides you?" Kanda said grumpily as he and his group walked into the school building.

"Everyone else!" Allen grinned.

"Whatever…" Kanda and Allen sent each other sparks. Their atmosphere of violence leaked out in every direction. It did bothered people around them.

"Aren't they energetic?" Lavi said dully to Lenalee who is walking beside him.

"Yes," Lenalee smiled.

While walking through the hallway, Lavi just remembered something about this morning. "Hey Lenalee, aren't you going to give someone something for Valentine's Day?"

"Me? Well, maybe," Lenalee replied.

"Oh yeah? Well how come you were working on baking chocolate? Is it for a friend?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Something like that."

"Keeping it a secret, aren't you?" Lavi looked at the female Exorcist suspiciously.

"I have my own privacy." Lenalee never stopped smiling. "See you later!" Lenalee turned to a different hallway than Lavi.

Lavi stopped walking and watched Lenalee walk. _'She's up to something.'_ Lavi thought and then got his mind off of the topic and continued walking.

–

"Yo Allen-kun!" the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru stopped by at Allen's classroom.

"Good morning," Allen greeted.

"Are you ready for the event?!" the twins grinned.

Allen nodded happily.

"Good! Now keep that energy because you are going to need that!"

"Okay!"

"You're going to need that for the bad news though," Hikaru said.

Allen froze. "Say what?"

"You heard me."

"Wh-what's the bad news?" the young freshman gulped.

"You have to be on duty with the rest of the Host Club members."

Allen didn't know what to say.

"But here's the good news: you can still get gifts from the girls!" Kaoru said excitingly. His twin mimicked.

Allen grinned. "Really?!"

The twins nodded.

"Yes!" Allen's excitement grew again.

"Yeah, so see you later in Music Room Three!" The twins ran out the door. They were on the edge of seeing Haruhi, the only girl in the Host Club. They appeared to be in the same class together too.

When they reached to the their classroom, they found Haruhi studying.

"Haruhi-chan!" the twins walked up to the tomboy and greeted her with glee.

The tomboy turned to their attention and greeted to them, "Good morning."

"Haruhi-chan, have you made any chocolate for us?" the twins asked.

"Um… no." Haruhi said slowly. The word "no" shattered the twins' soul.

"Haruhi, why?!" the twins cried.

"I didn't have time."

"Then why not go bake some now?" Kaoru suggested.

Haruhi thought. "Since we don't have class today, then I guess I can." She stood up while the twins cheered, and then she left the classroom.

–

About half an hour later, most of the Host Club members were reported to Music Room Three.

"Is everyone here?" Tamaki quickly counted the number of members that walked through the door.

"Not Haruhi-chan," Allen said.

"Why?!" Tamaki cried.

"She's baking chocolate for us!" The twins grinned devilishly.

"Why only you two?!"

"Who knows?" the twins looked away from the leader.

The mix breed cried harder as he walked to his corner and crouch down. Hani tried to comfort him.

"Is the event starting now?" Allen asked dully.

"Currently, everyone is trying to get in place." Tamaki turned around towards Allen's direction as he stopped crying. He stood up and set himself straight.

"Oh." Allen frowned.

Tamaki walked towards Allen and gave him a big pat on the back. "Don't worry! It's almost time!"

Allen smiled as he nodded slightly.

"Soooo now we have to go to our stations!" Tamaki announced proudly.

He received the word, "Right," and several nods. He didn't expect to see someone sleeping through it all.

"Lavi, now isn't time to sleep!" Allen slapped (punched) Lavi across the face.

"Why?" Lavi asked sleepily.

"It's time to do our job as Host Club members!" Allen replied as he tried to make Lavi stand up normally.

"Oh yeah, right!" Lavi stood up straight.

Allen sighed as he thought, _'I hope he doesn't sleep through the entire event__…__ On the other side, I could always take his chocolate!' _Allen grinned. _'But__…__ those gifts are only for him. If I took them, then those girls will be sad that he couldn't eat them.' _He frowned. All these thinking made him crazy enough to leave the room. "Let's just go already!"

"Right…" everyone else in the room said softly.

_'I wonder if Allen is feeling okay…' _Lavi thought. He ignored the statement in his head and left along with the other Host Club members.

–

"Oh Haruhi-chan! Are you here to bake something for someone?" Lenalee noticed Haruhi stepping inside the kitchen room.

"Lenalee-chan?" The tomboy approached to Lenalee. "Well, I was thinking about baking it for my friends including you."

"That's very nice of you." Lenalee smiled.

"What about you?"

"The same as you!"

"So that makes us on the same boat." Haruhi picked a counter near Lenalee and started picking ingredients.

Suddenly, the loudspeakers of the PA system spoke, "Good Morning everybody! May I have everybody's attention please? This is Tamaki speaking. The Chocolate Race will soon began. After this announcements, I will like everyone to be in their places. If most of you girls are in the middle of baking, then please continue. Please remember there is a limited of time for this event. If you are confused about this event, then please talk to your teachers. This is the most I can say, so enjoy this event!" With a sudden silence, everyone followed as instructed, and the volume resumed.

–

Most of the people in the school are now in places. The Host Club members are in position, waiting for further instructions.

"Few more minutes until the event starts…" Allen muttered to himself. He sighed to himself as he said softly, "For some unknown reason, I feel worried." He cling onto his clothes where it covers his belly.

Timcanpy came out of Allen's pocket and wanted to comfort his master.

"Tim, are you trying to comfort me?"

The golden golem did not reply. Instead, it circled around Allen.

"What are you trying to say?" Allen asked.

After completing circling around Allen's head, Tim pulled on Allen's hair.

"Tim, what are you doing?"

Timcanpy started swing itself sideways.

"You're hurting my hair!" Allen tried to stop Timcanpy, but before he could touch the golden bird looking, Tim let go of Allen's hair and flew up. Allen tried to catch Timcanpy, but he kept failing. "Timcanpy, stop playing around! Someone might see you!"

Timcanpy ignored Allen, and flew around Allen while few inches away from his master.

"Timcanpy, whatever you are trying to tell me, I don't think it's helping!" Allen growled. With a 30-second stare within silence, Allen said, "Okay fine, stay up there if you want, but when someone is coming, you better hide!"

Timcanpy nodded.

The white haired freshman glanced at his watch. "Alright, it should began on Tamaki-senpai's signal."

The loudspeaker was turned on. "Hello it's Tamaki again! We'll now begin the event now!" The loudspeaker was turned off.

"Chocolate time, here I come!" Allen grinned.

–

The event flowed well. The girls ran crazy, trying to find the person they were looking for. Many targeted for the Host Club members. Most of the boys prefer to hang out in a room and talk to their friends.

After the girls finished handing out the chocolate they carry, they would go back to a kitchen and bake more.

If the boys carried too much gifts, they would have to place the gifts somewhere safe.

After Haruhi finished baking, she has to go to where she is assigned. As soon as she reached to her destination, some girls caught Haruhi and gave her gifts. Of course, she thanked them.

Lenalee roamed around, trying to find Kanda, but before she could do so, she handed the Host Club members chocolate. She did received many thanks.

Lavi almost slept through the event, but he kept getting woken up by the girls. There was a sign next to him saying, "Wake me!"

As for the rest of the Host Club members, they were glad they received gifts.

-

School is about to end and so is the event.

The Host Club members gathered in Music Room Three and discussed random things about the event. They were bragging about how much gifts they received and who gave the gifts. Most were highly excited by _who_ gave them the gifts.

"Haruhi is so amazing for giving us chocolate!" Tamaki said happily. His hands were up in the air, holding a small box of chocolate made by Haruhi.

"It's no big deal…" Haruhi mumbled to herself.

"What's wrong, Haruhi-chan?" Allen asked.

"It's nothing important," Haruhi quickly replied as she tried to fix herself.

"Okay then. If you have any problems, you can always tell someone." Allen smiled.

"Right…"

–

An hour past, and school was over. Everyone left the school building happily or maybe miserable, depending on what the personality the person has.

When the four Exorcists came back to the rented apartment, they all relaxed heavily on the sofa.

"So tired…" Allen said softly, and the other three agreed.

"I'll never want to do that damn shit again!" Kanda growled.

"What happened?" Allen asked curiously.

There was anger and an uncomfortable expression in Kanda's face.

"My guess is a lot of girls gave you something, right?"

Kanda did not abandoned the expression.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The room thrived quiet. The only sound you can hear is the ticking of the clock.

Allen stood up straight and started to eat his mountain load of chocolate.

Lavi slept without any care.

Lenalee announced she should take a shower, and she did.

Kanda wanted to sleep, and he did slept in the boys' room.

Allen often thinks about the chocolate in his time. _'I hope all of these chocolate doesn't contain liquor__…__' _So far, he found them all fine.

Timcanpy on the other hand, wished to eat some of the chocolate Allen keep munching on. Kindly, Allen did shared.

"I wonder…" Allen mumbled to himself. He ate slowly and then took smaller bites while pondering.

About an hour later, Lenalee noticed Allen making a mess on his face while still thinking. "Allen, clean your mouth!"

"Oh, sorry!" the white haired Exorcist quickly stood up and searched for a napkin. Once he found an unused napkin, he wiped his mouth and cleaned all out the opened sweets to the trash. The rest of the the sweets and gifts were placed in the boys' room in his area. "By the way Lenalee, thanks for the chocolate." Allen smiled.

Lenalee slightly laughed. "You already said that to me."

"But I wanted to say that again."

"O-oh… um… y-your welcome."

"I did ate half of the portion, and it was delicious!" Allen grinned.

"Thank you, Allen."

"Not a problem, but anyway, good night!" Allen left to the boys' room.

"Good night…" she said softly.

Lenalee thought to herself while entering her room, _'Allen and Lavi are definitely not okay. I wonder what's going on in Allen's mind__…__' _Without wanting to think anymore, Lenalee drifted to sleep within the darkness.

* * *

_I don't think there's anything for me to translate... is there?_

_Who cares? Most importantly, please review!_

_Thanks for reading! :)  
_


	17. Sleeping Beauty Beast part 1

_Yay I finally updated! And of course I'm back, but I can't work on this everyday anymore. Anyway, the quickist way to update this is to shorten the chapters.... into parts. so that means, more chapters for me lol. and you._

_Lately, I'm not into anime anymore... say 25% of love of anime, but D. Gray-Man is irreplaceable! Either is updated weekly or monthly, I don't care!!_

_Yes I heard about the DGM move! At least she can relax a little more yeah?_

_Anyway, I don't own anything except the storyline, have a nice day! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Sleeping Beauty (Beast) part 1**

_Lavi's Point of View_

I dream more frequently, and sleep often. All of my "comrades" yell and abuse me for sleeping in (which I'm not supposed to). I always wanted to wake up and record as many things as I can, but I often sleep in. I wanted to stay awake, but I keep sleeping! I can't help it!! I think what I am dreaming is important, but I always forget it! I should hurry and find out the cause... but first I sleep!

"Lavi, you asshole!! Wake up or else you'll find a foot in your face!" This familiar voice echoes softly through my head. He sounded angry... very angry... And he interrupted my sleep...

What's the big rush anyway?

Unexpectedly, I felt something on my face. It doesn't feel like a dream because the thing on my face pushed me back onto something _hard_!!

My eyes immediately snapped open, and I yelped in pain as I reacted by touching the back of my head, so I held onto my head.

"Damn straight you better cry! We gotta go to school!" I looked up to see the familiar voice and found Allen being slightly himself. The look in his face looked as if he hasn't eaten yet... because of me...

"Okay fine..." As soon as he stormed off with negative words mumbling out of his mouth, I looked around to see where I'm at. Still at the boy's room, I'm laying back on my bed.... no bathroom... not sleeping in the one-third-filled tub... Is Allen being soft? I grinned on that thought.

I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face, and then head back to my room to change. After changing, I walked to the table where breakfast was served calmly. Of course, two people were glaring at me. Only one remained calm just like me...

As soon as all four of us Exorcists finished breakfast Lenalee made, we head to a school that wasn't supposed to be in the mission (although it's fun to go to). However, we originally started our mission from there. Unfortunately, we did run into that... that... strange group of people. They were supposed to be "noble 'n rich" humans. I don't even want to remember the first day here! Not to mention _how_ we started going to this school in the first place!!

"Lavi, are you okay?" I heard Lenalee's soft, worried voice, which snapped me off my thoughts. She looked at me with curious, worried eyes. I completely forgot we were heading to our classes together... (But of course, we are in different classes)

"Yeah, you looked as if something (or someone) pissed you off." Allen had his arms behind his head, looking curious.

"Nothing is wrong," I lied. I hid my emotions well, but Lenalee's "radar-of-feelings" isn't buying it. If you are confused about the "radar-of-feelings," then it's simple. It is as it says it is. Friends have them to their friends. Trust me.

She nodded slowly with a slow "uh-huh" noise. I thought she knew I was lying, but I can't tell.

I tried not to sweat beads, but a few dropped; I avoided contact by looking at the window as we pass by each window.

As soon as we reached to an intersection of a hallway, I quickly said, "Well, looks like we split here! See you guys later!" I dashed out quickly without one glance at the two.

"Lavi! Why are you rushing?" I heard a familiar set of people.

"'Cause I want to," I responded without revealing any other emotions. I tried to look straightforward.

"Liar~!!" Two light brown haired twins grinned devilishly. Sometimes I like them and sometimes I don't. My reasons will remain quiet. But for some odd reason, they kind of remind me of myself back at my time...

I immediately stopped and they bumped into me hard, so I fell along with the twins on top of me. I was so close to sleeping, but I resisted.

"Hey Lavi, are you okay~?" The two squashed me with their hands and gravity "accidentally".

"Ya think?!" I growled.

"Sorry~!" They stood up with part of my help (they keep squishing me... arms and legs), and I stood up as soon as they were on their feet. I brushed and fixed my clothes annoyingly and hurriedly.

"Well, I'll see you two soon. Have a nice morning." And I dashed out as soon as I got the chance. However, they caught up pretty quick.

"Relax, we're just trying to help you calm down." They grinned again.

"I don't need it. Right now I need to go to class and-" I stopped, movement and speech.

"Aaaand?" They leaned closer to me. Their eyebrows rose as high as they could get.

"Do my homework," I lied.

"Oh, you didn't do your homework! That's too bad. We thought you would do your homework of all people in your borrowed apartment." It spooked me out when they spoke at the same time almost all the time.

"I don't care. Go to your class. Go see Haruhi-chan. She probably needs you."

The two looked at each other, and then looked at me. "Good idea!" And off they left. Zooming happily.

As soon as I took my seat at my class, I laid my head down and quickly fell asleep.

–

_Narrator's point of view_

"I can't believe all those nights aren't enough for him," Allen mumbled as he passes through the hallways with his golden-bird like golem, Timcanpy. "I mean really, can't he just wait until he gets his free time? It's not fair! I don't want to study too..." He shed a few tears until he spotted somebody up ahead. The other figure spotted him too.

"Allen? Aren't you a little early?" His bluish-purplish eyes looked surprised.

"Tamaki-kun, I always come here around this time..."

"... Oh right... Just lost track of time." The golden haired laughed.

"Okay... What are you doing here?"

"I'm just..." Tamaki avoided eye contact and looked nervous or shy.

_'It doesn't take __**that**__ long to think of what they're doing!' _the white haired teen thought.

"I'm just doing nothing!" Tamaki smiled as he finished his sentence. Allen thought it was a pathetic smile.

"Right... Let's just get over with the meet so I can get on home (and eat)!"

"Okay!" The smile never faded when they reached to a room called "Music Room 3".

"Finally you're here Senpai," Haruhi said as the rest of the Host Club members turned their attention to the two newcomers.

"Sorry, but I ran into other troubles." Tamaki laughed as he scratched the back of his head lightly.

"Whatever." Allen folded his arms across his chest. "So what's the meeting about again?" He turned his attention to the rest of the members.

"Usually we don't brainstorm about tomorrow's theme, but now we are... thinking..." Hikaru said angrily.

"Allen-kun, why don't you help us?" Kaoru suggested.

The white haired teen looked at one of the twins suspiciously and said, "Okay, I'll try." He sat down at the couch where the rest of the group gathered.

The Host Club watched the young Exorcist thought and thought until he said, "Well, I recently read a tale about a princess who went under a spell of a witch, so she fell asleep for a hundred years. After a hundred years, a prince came to kiss the princess. I think it's called '_Sleeping Beauty_'. (Of course I read the kid's version... and it's in English... with pictures in it!) The story also reminded me of Lavi... but the one who wakes him (with a few hits) is I, Allen Walker!" The white haired Exorcist placed one of his feet on the table, and posed with tears rolling down his cheeks. Of course, he never liked it.

_[Note: I never read 'Sleeping Beauty'... I watched it... and I still love it. Disney classics are always my favorite movies. But I do know there should be a book about it. Even an original tale, it says so in Wikipedia,duh.]_

"That's so strong, Allen-kun!!" Tamaki was filled with tears of joy, but he wasn't the only one. The rest of the members cried with tears of joy too... except, of course, Kyoya and Haruhi, with Mori-kun!

"So, how do we set this... theme up?" Allen sat back down, serious and curious.

"Ah, you just sit back and relax while we do our work!" Tamaki smiled.

"Okay, I'll leave the entire thing to you!" Allen pat Tamaki's hands as if he was tagging Tamaki, and he picked up his belongings and left as he knew the meeting was over.

"I need to get more fish... I wonder if the best ones are still on sale..." Haruhi picked up her stuff and followed Allen quickly.

"I have somewhere else to go." Kyoya left calmly.

"We got something better to do." The twins left without a care.

"I need more cake!" Hani skipped away happily. Mori followed silently.

As the room emptied, the lonesome mixed-breed stood, jaws dropped, and tears colliding to the ground sadly, the mix-breed thought to himself, _'What am I gonna do? Usually we do this as a team! Who's going to be who?' _As soon as he thought about his friends and the characters at the same time, he quickly thought of an idea, so he grinned with his voice saying, "Aaah..."

–

_Concluding with the next day... Allen's point of view..._

As usual, I wake up the sleeping bastard, and arrive at school a little late (thanks to the sleeping bastard). I do my studies in the class, and of course, dream about food. Luckily the teacher doesn't know since his back is always facing the students...

Lunch is my favorite time of day of the school. Of course, I do try to pick a fight against Kanda, but this time, teachers and other staffs are watching us carefully like hawks... Scary, I know. We were forced to distance ourselves... but no fear. I have girls to help me feed myself. The food here is so unique...

But the biggest problem was when I came to the Host Club in Music Room 3... Tamaki's grin was as wide as a... snake, or so I thought! The room was not as I expected to be...!!

* * *

_.... please review? just say anything? I'm sorry that i can't do annoymonous reviews... it feels like... you know, it's weird... but I'm still thinking about it... (which will be part of the list of thinking....)_


	18. Sleeping Beauty Beast part 2

_Yes I finally updated. It felt like a long time, but I'm finally back and ready to post more (if I can). Yes I want to write more, so don't worry. Expect the next update around next month or so._

_By the way, I remember people were favoring... other character's point of view. Eventually... it'll come around.  
_

_I don't own D. Gray - Man and Ouran High School Host Club, yes, yes I'm happy._

_**Just a warning:** does contain gender-blender and.... Allen x Lavi pairing. Just for this chapter. It does fit the story, of course. Anyway, enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Sleeping Beauty (Beast) part 2**

"Um… hey guys… what's with all this get up?" Allen stood there, twitching his muscles. Beads of sweat fell from his face. He had no idea how to react, but he knows for sure he's feeling displeased.

"Why hello there Allen-kun!" Tamaki grinned. Strange enough he is wearing a king outfit and a bright, shining, and loving aura.

"Here, wear this!" The twins, who appears to be fairies with identical colors of red, threw clothes at the startled teen.

"W-wear this?!" Allen stood there shaking.

"Of course! It's the theme for today!" The twins shoved Allen to the dressing room excitedly.

"Um... alright..." After a moment of silence, a loud, thundering scream hollered through the dressing room where the white haired teen dressed. The scream caught the attention of many people around the area of Music Room 3.

"What's wrong in there, Allen-kun?" the twins said as if it didn't worried them as much as the others who are outside of the music room.

"T-these clothes... why should I wear them?!" Allen asked frightfully.

"Because it's the theme and we chose it for you!" The twin fairies snickered in excitement.

With a low muttering defeat, Allen quickly changed and left the dressing room and dressed like a prince during the medieval times. "If there's a prince, then who's the princess?" Allen growled, hoping it wouldn't be who he thought it would be.

"You'll know when he comes here... if he does." The two fairy twins dragged the young prince towards the crowd where the rest of the Host Club members were already dressed.

_'I want to be a fairy...' _Allen thought as he sighed.

"Oh! My dear prince, you look magnificently beautiful!" The king-like shaped teen danced and twirled, and then grabbed the young prince's hands as the light aura from the king consumed the young prince's gloomy aura.

With a twitching smile, Allen replied, "T-thanks Tamaki-senpai... you look great too..."

"Smile for me my dear prince! You mustn't feel sad, for I, Tamaki, the great king, demand you to feel _happy_!" Tamaki's glittering aura spread it's happiness all over the room. Because of the pressure Tamaki caused for Allen, Allen forced a twitching, wide smile while looking at the eyes of a sparkling, excited king. "Very good, young prince! Now smile when the customers come here!!" Tamaki pat Allen in the back hard and left while Allen fell to the ground and holding his back, showing the pain is located there.

_'At least I'm glad I'm not the princess...' _Allen thought.

As minutes passed, everyone in the host club gathered wearing their costumes. Just one more minute until the host club is open for customers to come. Kyoya dressed up as the queen, and he doesn't seem that happy. Hani and Mori were dressed as other fairies; Hani was dressed as a blue fairy while Mori dressed as a green fairy. Of course, they seem happy about it because Hani thought he can fly now. Haruhi was dressed as an evil witch since she objected being the princess. Tamaki, of course, cried over the objection, and sort of objected over the new princess... Lavi! Lavi, who appears to be sleeping again, didn't care and really didn't know the situation too well. Allen, in disbelieve, dropped his jaws over the princess who is snoring and sleeping without care.

_'I wish Haruhi-chan was the princess!' _Allen exclaimed in his head as tears flowed down from his eyes and his lips curled, trying to hide his lips.

"Well, it's now time to open the host club!" Tamaki happily stated without realizing the grudge of some people around him.

As soon as the customers came rushing through with full of squealing and a bright, loving aura, the host club members said with a smile, "Welcome to the Host Club!" There were so many chattering one corner to another, but there's always more in the center because of the king.

The girls who wanted Allen to be their host asked, "Um… Allen-san? If you're the prince, why not kiss the princess?"

With a shocked expression, his face flushed bright red. He looked at the "princess" who tries his best to wake up and felt disgusted. "You mean that princess?" He tried not to sound displeased.

"Not unless you want me to be the princess!" the girls squealed.

"Well, I do favor you girls, and I believe my kiss will truly not be a true love kiss on _that_ princess." The white haired teen perfectly tried not to put a disgusted tone on the word "not", but he ended up changing his tone on the word "that" as soon as he pointed the princess who blankly stared at the prince.

"You know something Allen-san… I think it's not a bad idea. We'll get a better raise if that happens," the queen, Kyoya, said as he adjusted his glasses half-heartedly.

"Y-you're not serious, are you?" the prince's eyes widen.

"If it's a girl's request, then why would I say no?" the cruel, harsh queen simply smiled without thinking of the situation Allen is in.

Allen gulped, trying to moisturize his dry throat, and sweat keeps falling off his face while his face turned red and hot. All this pressure made him surrendered and thought to not to actually kiss the princess who doesn't quite understand the whole situation he is now in. To be certain he doesn't know why Allen is coming up to him, but he thought it was a good time to sleep. When Allen tried to aim his lips to Lavi's slowly and embarrassed, many, many, _many_ people gathered and watched as they gasped and silently watched closely. As soon as Allen was way to close to the redheaded princess's lips, Lenalee, a simple, curious girl, pushed Allen saying, "NOO!! This isn't right!" Her face flustered at the thought of them kissing like prince and princess. Lenalee's was as hard as the strong winds, or so Allen thought because he was blown away to the other side of the couch where Lavi was sleeping. With such a force, Allen was immediately knocked out. The short-haired girl strongly grabbed Lavi's dress where his chest is covered and shook him while saying, "Lavi, hurry up and wake up! I need your help right now!" When he shaking failed, she slapped him until the princess's face turned cheeky and red. As the final slap touched Lavi's cheek, she paused and felt something stirring in her body. Lenalee released Lavi, and the princess woke up in confusion.

Closely and clearly, Allen witnessed the whole scene while the other people were confused. "No way…" he said as his shocked, gray eyes widen is disbelief. No one noticed how quick Allen recovered, but most likely no one cared.

"A-amazing! Splendid! The princess finally woke up!" The king tried his best to not have a strange and heavy atmosphere in his "kingdom."

_'With just some slaps… hard ones to be exact,' _Allen thought.

"Ow!! My cheeks hurt!!" Lavi cried as he rubbed his cheeks. The girls tried to help him by asking him many questions concerning his cheeks. "And why am I in a dress?!" Lavi freaked out.

_'Ah… he finally noticed,' _the host club and Allen thought.

Allen turned to Lenalee seriously, and asked her, "Lenalee, are you okay?"

"Ah! Oh no! I gotta go home and prepare dinner! I'm sorry Allen, please come home as soon as you finish with your business! Have a nice day!" Lenalee jumped up and ran off without dragging the two confused prince and princess. As soon as the two Exorcists met their eyes, their face turned serious.

"Well, that didn't turned out what we expected. You guys were _so_ close to kissing each other and that would've been on the front page (with lots of cash!)!" The twins pouted.

"What the-" Lavi's jaws dropped.

"It's a long story…" Allen said, but in truth, he never wanted to tell him. At least he's at ease that Lavi is full awake and full of energy. "Well, just as Lenalee said, we must get going home! Right Lavi?"

"Huh? Oh, right. We do!" Lavi said without thinking and the two Exorcists quickly changed their costumes into their uniforms and left.

"What's their hurry?" Tamaki asked confusedly.

"I'm not certain, but they left their customers," Kyoya said darkly.

_'That's all you care, don't you?' _Haruhi thought angrily, but calmly at the same time.

"There's only one way to find out!" the twins said with a wide grin.

The customers, however, were stuck being confused.

--

Running back to the apartment, Allen said to Lavi in a serious tone, "Did you see that?"

"I don't know about seeing, but I felt it," Lavi replied. "There's no doubt about it. The Innocence is playing with us."

Allen nodded. "Just like playing tag."


	19. Speedy Princess

_Wow... it feels like forever since I last updated... I'm so sorry readers... I had too much, fun, work, and laziness... Actually I have more work than I thought (cause I keep adding them...). Anyway, please enjoy. :) (Characters aren't mine.)_

_P.S.: I would've updated sooner if I didn't have laziness by my side (the chapter was really done on paper, but I didn't feel like typing it... and I kinda can't read my handwriting lol)  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 19: Speedy Princess**

"… and that's my theory of what's the Innocence is planning," Lavi spoke proudly as if his theory was an answer.

Allen and Kanda stare blankly at the proud redhead while Lenalee sat impatiently as if an emergency is calling for her.

Allen suddenly broke the silence confusedly saying, "Um… what was that again?"

The proud redhead didn't felt proud anymore. Instead, he sighed. "Let me briefly explain; the Innocence's fragments posses an individual and changes the host's personality. Based on what we witness, it's targeting us, and while it was targeting us, it's also playing with us. To them, I believe it wants to play a game similar to a game called tag. Now do you get it?"

There was another echo silence and blank stares.

"I'm not going to explain twice, just to let you know," Lavi said as he nearly felt irritated and sad at the same time.

"That's fine; Kanda is too stupid to understand this. I was just thinking," Allen said as he began to stretch the yellow golem's cheeks uninterestedly.

Kanda retorted, "Whatever you brainless sprout! You don't have the brains to think!"

Allen stopped pulling the golem's cheeks and riposted, "You don't either!" Allen threw the golden golem at the enraged long-haired exorcist; however, he missed, causing the yellow golem to violently hit the wall. Most likely the neighbor next door heard it.

Kanda roared, "You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" Kanda angrily threw a soft, white pillow at the white haired exorcist and made a direct hit. Allen angrily threw the pillow back and directly hit Kanda. The process continued repeatedly until exhaustion caught up with them. They were covered in bruises, scratches and a few feathers because they couldn't find anything else to throw, so they threw punches and kicks. Lavi was too scared to stop them and Lenalee was in her own world.

As soon as Allen and Kanda finished throwing punches and kicks, they sat down in a few distance as they gathered and inhaled air. They didn't feel like talking, instead they glared at each other. Lavi didn't want to be in between their glaring contest.

Lavi thought to himself, _'this will be a never ending war…' _However, he thought wrong once he heard a loud knock on the door. The knock repeated non-stop and it became really annoying. The only way to solve the problem is to open the door and tell whoever is knocking to stop knocking and go away. Lavi thought a bit different; he wanted that person to help him calm the two rivals, but he knows it's extremely difficult or nearly impossible.

"Lavi, open the damn door!" Kanda roared as he kept his midnight eyes glued onto Allen's silver, raging eyes.

"Okay…" the redhead squeaked as he approached to the door. Once he opened the door, his face froze. Right in front of the frozen redhead is a large group of familiar young, bright teens.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat, but we couldn't help but wonder why you guys were in a hurry to head home!" Tamaki grinned wider.

"N,no reason! We forgot to uh, make dinner at your usual time!" Lavi panicked as sweat fell from his face.

"But dinner isn't made. It looks not used yet," Tamaki said as the Host Club gave their attention to the deserted kitchen nearby.

"We're working on that," Lavi said. "W,wait! Since when did you guys enter the apartment?" the redhead exclaimed.

"You dozed off as we entered," Kyoya replied calmly.

"I… did?" Lavi paused as he had no clue what is going on until two Exorcists continued their conflict.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" Allen roared. He pointed his angry left index finger at the longhaired Exorcist as he said, "I challenge you on who will catch that Innocence fragment in Lenalee first!"

Kanda smirked. "That's lame, but you're on asshole!" Rivalry sparks sparked between them.

"I want to help, too!" Hani cheerfully said as Mori nodded in agreement.

"Let us help Miss Lenalee." The twins grinned mischievously.

"I will help as well!" Tamaki said proudly until a pillow aimed straight at Tamaki's face. He fell to the ground crying, wondering who hit him and why.

Allen and Kanda growled, "We don't want to hear from you!"

"Since majority of the vote favors on helping Miss Lenalee, I might as well, but this won't be free," Kyoya said as he pushes up his glasses with a simple index finger.

Lavi thought gloomily, _'That means I have to work harder!'_

The next day, the Host Club gathered as they began to brainstorm on how to get the Innocence fragment out of Lenalee. As soon as they came up with an idea, they quickly tested out their ideal, however, they forgot Lenalee is quick and is always in a hurry for no reason. When Lenalee approached them, they Host Club quickly set up their trap, but Lenalee was too fast for them, so she passes by them like nothing ever happened. She didn't even recognize them.

Three days pass and the Host Club ran out of ideas. They sat on a couch in Music Room 3 as they fall in defeat.

"Man she's good! She's faster than us; there's no way we can catch up to her!" Lavi complained tiredly.

Haruhi, who never tried to attempt to get the Innocence fragment out of Lenalee, approached the tired Host Club members as she held onto a tray of prepared instant coffee. "I think you guys should wait for that fragment thing to come by to you. Eventually things get by."

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki were touched by Haruhi's speech and said, "Haruhi! You're so right! We shall wait until that fragment is ready!"

Haruhi ignored the three touched boys and gave everyone, except those three, a cup of plain dark coffee. Everyone who received the coffee from Haruhi said their thank yous and drank their coffee.

Allen finished his coffee in less than fifteen seconds and as soon as he finished drinking his coffee, he said, "You know, since Lenalee has been acting strange thanks to the Innocence fragment, her cooking has also been strange too."

Tamaki replied interestedly, "How so?"

Allen briefly explain angrily, "Sometimes the food is uncooked, some cooked but still raw, and some of them even taste like it's not Lenalee's cooking! It's like the exact opposite of her cooking! When she tried to make coffee, it's also not well-prepared! I even lost my appetite this morning…" He began to cry as he let out his anger. Hani and Mori pat Allen's back trying to say, "It's okay." Everyone else's expression was trying to say, "Wow" or "amazing" in a dull way.

"I think Haruhi-chan is right. We should wait for the fragment to come by," Lavi said as he tried to maintain a serious face.

Allen asked, "For how long?"

The redhead replied, "For a long as we can."

"Kaoru asked, "Why can't you guys do it in her sleep?"

For a minute, the two Exorcists froze without saying a word.

Hikaru asked curiously, "how did it go?"

They didn't say a word.

Haruhi asked straightforwardly, "You failed, didn't you?"

The next thirty seconds they nod at the same time shamefully.

"It's also not that. You see, we respect Lenalee's privacy, and we feel uncomfortable going to her room," Allen explained.

Tamaki grinned. "Being like a true gentleman! It's okay, we'll think of something else!" The golden haired king turned to the mischievous twins and glared at them. "What were you two thinking?"

The twins replied, "We were just giving them an idea."

"I got it!" Lavi jumped.

Everyone stared at the redhead confusedly.

"I've noticed that Allen, Lenalee and I were host to that fragment and someone else made contact with one of us. It goes Allen to me, then me to Lenalee. The only one left is…" The redhead smirked.

_'Kanda!' _Everyone thought as if they wanted revenge on him.

–

From afar, Kanda lay back under a tall, green leaf tree that helped him block the bright sunlight. He suddenly sneezed and said, "Someone is talking about me. Whoever it is I'm going to kill that person, and I'm pretty sure who it is!" The dark hair senior rose from where he laid and stormed his way away from the scared tree. There are other people who were also scared of the angry Exorcist.

–

Lavi explained, "How are we going to get Kanda to touch Lenalee? Seriously, Lenalee is too fast for us to catch up, and we are not the type to touch as many girls as much as we want," He thought of the memories of Lenalee's older brother, Komui, a sister complex type of guy who acts like an over-protective father. Lavi shook as the horrible memories of Komui came back.

The twins quickly answered, "He should touch her when she's asleep!"

Tamaki retorted, "Why do you always try a sleeping method?"

The twins replied straightforwardly, "but that's the only time she stops and rest."

"As much as I don't like it, they're right you know," Allen said.

"Yeah, but the question is: how are we supposed to get the fragment out of Lenalee?" Lavi asked.

Everyone pondered in silence for a minute.

Allen questioned, "What happens when Innocence try to oppose another Innocence?"

In the redhead's head, he quickly tries to remember the times when an Innocence attacks another Innocence. Lavi somehow remembered Lenalee telling him about how Allen and Kanda met while he was in a mission with his teacher and the battle between Allen and the fallen Exorcist, Sumon Dark back in China. Lavi answered as if his statement was a question, "They're like Exorcist and Noah opposing each other (except Noah's are like bullies)?"

No one said a word. They weren't even making eye contact with Lavi.

Allen said, "You know, that could be true. HOWEVER! Kanda activates his Innocence with his stupid Mugen and Mugen only knows how to kill all other Innocence. How is that suppose to help Lenalee?"

Lavi pondered, thinking about Allen's words. He said, "as much as I don't like it, I think Kanda has to attempt to-" This one word made him swallow a dry throat, "-stab her."

Suddenly the door banged open without warning. The angry dark haired Exorcist stormed in and said, "I know you assholes are talking about me! What the hell are you assholes talking about?"

Allen grinned as he stood up and approached the angry Exorcist. He said with such sarcastic tone, "Kanda! We were just talking about you and that Innocence fragment in Lenalee. Guess what? We may have a lead on how we should get it out of her with _YOUR_ help!"

Kanda didn't sound convinced. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Lavi answered, "You see my good friend, we have a theory about how we can catch that Innocence fragment out of Lenalee and you are the only one that can do it."

Kanda twitched. "First of all, I'm not your friend. Second of all, why can't you idiots do it yourselves?"

Allen and Lavi replied, "We have our turn, and so it has to be your turn."

The confused Exorcist angrily exploded. "What the _hell_ are you assholes talking about?"

The Host Club stare at the scene of the Exorcists as they thought, _'Allen-kun is right. He has the brain of a child.' _Everyone except Tamaki thought of a similar quote, _'Similar to him…' _They turned their heads towards the clueless prince, who also turned his head towards them wondering what why they were looking at him.

After ten minutes of explaining the discussion they had with the Host Club to Kanda, Kanda's anger steadily lessened.

In return, Kanda said, "Just because Mugen is a katana, it doesn't mean I have to stab her. There are other ways to get it out of her without stabbing her."

"Like what?" Allen asked curiously.

"Watch me stupid Sprout," Kanda smirked.

"Stupid Kanda, it has pass school hours and you haven't found Lenalee. When are you going to hurry up and get the fragment?" Allen walked alongside with Lavi and Kanda as they return to the apartment.

"I told you to wait stupid Sprout!" Kanda wish to silence Allen's mouth, but it seems almost impossible.

Allen impatiently said, "I don't want to wait." He pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Live with it stupid Sprout!"

The three Exorcists walked for about ten minutes and approached to the apartment. As they walked back to the apartment, Allen and Lavi tried to entertain themselves with random a topic that comes in mind, but Kanda always ends the talk.

When they entered the apartment, they found Lenalee hurriedly prepare dinner. Lenalee noticed them and quickly said at a fast pace, "What took you all so long? I'm already cooking dinner so please have a seat." As soon as they took a seat from the couches, Lenalee already said she finished preparing dinner. The three Exorcists dragged themselves to the dining table and took their time eating. Allen felt depressed when Lenalee's food still doesn't taste and smell the same. As soon as Lenalee left for a quick shower, the three male Exorcists rushed and quarreled to the stove and tried to reheat their nearly raw meal. Once most of their food is reheated and recooked, they sat back down on the dining table.

"Kanda, you have to get the fragment out of her tonight," Allen said angrily and rushed to eat his dinner.

"You don't have to remind me," Kanda said as he slowly consumed his food.

"Lenalee is about to go to sleep in about five minutes. We don't know what could happen, so let's do it at the earliest," Lavi said and took at took a bite off a piece of nearly burnt steak rib.

Allen and Kanda speechlessly stared at the serious redhead.

Lavi looked at the two speechless Exorcists. "What? I paid attention to her pattern, and her sleeping pattern is almost the same."

"If Komui finds out, it'll be off of your head," Allen said as he took the final bite off his fish.

"Not if he doesn't find out," Lavi replied as he tried to forget Komui. The redhead nearly shook in fear.

"What if I told on you?" Allen smirked.

Lavi's eyes widened. "I-if you tell, I'll-" He looked back and forth between Allen and his meal. "I know you won't tell."

Allen grinned, "How can you be so sure?"

Lavi looked down at his food to think and had an idea.

"Here I'll give you my food!" Lavi pushed his plate towards Allen.

"Food!" Allen's eyes sparkled warmly, and ate the food whole. With the thought of food, he forgot about the taste of the burnt meat.

Lavi relaxed as he said, "Break time is over, so let's clean up and then we get the Innocence out."

Allen seriously nodded as he swallowed his remaining food. Kanda just drank his warm green tea.

The three Exorcists quickly finished the remaining dinner and cleaned up the kitchen the way Lenalee likes it. Kanda went to the boy's room and took out his katana, Mugen. He left the room with Mugen and knew the two Exorcists were waiting for him. The three Exorcists stared at the girl's room (also known as Lenalee's room) door and were scared to enter. However, for the sake of the mission, they have to enter, so Lavi shakingly opened the door "quietly" and found Lenalee soundlessly sleeping.

"Go Kanda!" Allen pushed Kanda inside the room.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kanda whispered angrily.

Allen's hands told Kanda to keep going by waving his hands forwards and backwards repeatedly.

Kanda turned away from Allen and approached towards Lenalee's bed. When he is next to Lenalee's bed, he unsheathed Mugen and activated it unknowingly. "If this fails, I'm going to cut your face Eye-Patch, and just to let you know, I don't know how I activated it."

Lavi quietly chuckled. "We'll figure that out later after this."

Kanda slowly moved Mugen above Lenalee's chest, and then slowly descends his katana. He was being cautious and careful to not stab her, and he was testing how far the two Innocence will react. Allen and Lavi's throat went try and sweat formed form their faces. By the time Mugen touched Lenalee from the tip of the blade, light formed between Lenalee and Mugen. Everyone protected their eyes form the light. Kanda refused to let go of Mugen. Out of no where, all four of the Exorcists began to feel strange from within. It felt like heat began producing inside them, and distortion within and around them. Kanda tried his best to keep his eyes open and he noticed two brighter lights that shines like a star in front of his two eyes. One came out of Lenalee and the other two eyes. One came out of Lenalee and the other twirled around Kanda and went inside him. Kanda's consciousness began to blur. Slowly and steadily, he fainted, and the light slowly faded.

Allen asked, "What the heck was that?"

Lavi replied as he smirked, "I don't know but it sounds interesting."

The silver-haired teen gave the redhead an unsurprised look.

"So, what happened to Yuu?" Lavi asked as he stared at the sleeping Kanda that lay his head in Lenalee's mattress.

Allen replied, "If you're talking to me, nothing happened to me except near blindness. If you're talking about that idiot Kanda, he's going to get in trouble."

"I know." The memories of Komui came back, and gave Lavi an uncomfortable face.

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Let's drag Kanda to his bed and we go to ours." Lavi turned around and left Lenalee's room.

Allen exclaimed, "You expect me to drag Kanda's ass to his bed?"

"I'm older than you." Lavi went inside the boys' room and hopped to bed.

Allen muttered under his breath that he will get revenge back soon. He approached to the two sleepy Exorcists and noticed the shining green-like light lying on Lenalee's chest. Allen picked it up and examined it carefully. The shining green-like light had a small piece of fragment that resembles part of an Innocence. As soon as Allen thought of Innocence, he smiled and tried not to make a noise. He called for the golden golem and to came flying to greet his friend.

"I want you to keep this until we got all the fragment together. You think you can do his job?"

The golden golem nodded and opened its mouth to swallow it.

Allen grabbed Kanda's arms and placed the arm above his neck. He dragged Kanda out the girl's room as Timcanpy sat on Allen's silver hair. As soon as Allen approached Kanda's bed, he dropped Kanda on his bed. Allen didn't bother tucking Kanda in. Instead Allen dragged himself out of the boy's room and turned off any lights that were left on and went back to the boy's room to sleep.

Kanda on the other hand, had a faint consciousness in him. In his head, he cursed Allen for leaving him like this. His feet touched the floor, his arms are spread out, and his head nearly touched the wall. Kanda really want to kill the young silver-haired Exorcist, but his mind felt like it has a different idea.

* * *

_Okay, I'm sure some people might be against this... pairing, but... it's just going to be a joke. So wait for the surprising pairing! :)_

_And I'm **REALLY** warming you. Some might not like this pairing, but it'll come by.  
_


	20. Nightmare

_Finally! I got this done before year ends! And I'm terribly sorry for not ever updating this! This chapter is definitely a long process which is why I took forever doing this and bragging that I will get this done (but things happen and get distracted)... so forgetting whatever happened to me (I'm not dead yet, just slightly insane), I don't own any part of this... and a **fare warning**: There's multiple pairings here in this loooooong chapter... Not my favorite, but I thought it can at least pass by weirdly. Another warning: I haven't completely double checked my grammar... if you found something, let me know... I got crazy editing this... Anyway, enjoy and "Happy" Christmas!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 20: Nightmare**

**Allen's point of view**

Morning… it's not a great time of day anymore because I don't know what to expect anymore. Everyday… always feel different in some way that I can't really explain. I mean… from the first day when I woke up before this mission happened, it felt like a great day to pick a fight with Kanda. Today feels like I want to avoid Kanda. Why? I'll tell you why! Just listen to this:

As I woke up from the "lovely" morning sun's sunlight, I got out of my messy bed, and stretched near my bed, just like my usual routine. When I snapped of out my last sleepy feeling, I usually see Lavi sleeping like a little baby and Kanda out of bed before me, _BUT_ that didn't happen. That's right. It _did not_! I just stood there… watching that asshole sleep like it's still _night_! This isn't night. It's morning where you hear birds singing and Lenalee saying, "Breakfast is ready!" from the kitchen! Wait what? Lenalee is in the kitchen? I looked at Kanda once more and then at the door. I thought to myself, thinking about what happened last night. That's right! That fragment in Lenalee left! However… if the fragment is in Timcanpy now, why is Kanda acting strange now? This is something Lavi needs to know and solve for himself. That's right. If he did everything while I just eat, I'll be satisfied with my thinking process. Good idea Allen! Now I just need to brush my teeth, get dress, aaaand… go eat breakfast!

After finished dressing in my school uniform, I grabbed Lavi's shirt and shook him back and forth until he woke up. After he partially woke up, I stood in front of Kanda's bed. He slept like a baby. I crouch down to eye level Kanda and looked closely at his baby face. It made me… furious! I grabbed his nose and held onto it until he jumped, and it worked but… it wasn't the phrase I was expecting.

"Ow! Allen, what are you doing to my _beautiful_ face?" As soon as I let go of Kanda's face, wide eyed, he held onto his nose as he sat on his bed. _Beautiful_? Seriously?

I couldn't help but say, "Kanda…" I paused. I just couldn't believe he would say _beautiful_. The Kanda I know would _never_ say "_beautiful_." I continued anyways, "Are you okay?"

Kanda _smiled_! "I forgive you Allen. You don't have to be so nervous! Of course I'm okay. Besides, I think it's pretty naughty of you to do a move on me!" He laughed and skipped out of the room.

Kanda… why oh why?

I froze in place and I didn't move. When Lavi came in the room, he asked me, "What's up with Yuu-chan? He's all… dancing and… humming in the bathroom… It's totally creeping me out." I didn't reply. My lips remain frozen along with the rest of my body. He waved his hands in front of my face to see if I'm alive. "Allen? Are you there?" When I didn't reply, he backed off and ran out of the room. He talked to Lenalee and asked her if there's something wrong with Kanda and I. She didn't have a clue, and she told him that I was acting normal before.

Time pass, and Kanda entered the room. "Allen-chan? You're still here? Do you need help?"

When I heard his voice, I snapped to my senses and said, "No I don't. Just stay away from me, okay?" I didn't hear anything else from him when I dashed away from him. I quickly sat down on the kitchen table, stare blankly.

"See what I mean?" Lavi whispered to Lenalee. Lenalee just nodded.

When Kanda came in the kitchen, I swallowed my food whole (well… not really), ran out of the kitchen, and ran to school as fast as I could! I never heard their voices when I left the apartment.

—

**Haruhi's point of view**

As I entered Ouran High School, I noticed someone running really fast behind me at a long distance, and that person came towards Ouran High School. When the person ran pass by like the wind, I noticed that person had white hair, and only one person I know would have white hair like that. I also noticed Allen isn't with his friends. Something must've happen, but at the same time… I should care less since it isn't my problem.

I walked to my classroom and found the twins waiting for me.

"Hey Haruhi-chan! Have you noticed the strange behaviors Allen is putting up recently?" Kaoru asked as he and his twin grinned.

"He has," I replied. I didn't put in any effort of interest since its still isn't my business.

"It seems interesting when he told us to make sure Kanda isn't near him," Hikaru sounded as if he had an idea of ruining someone's day.

"It probably has something to do with whatever they've been doing ever since they got here."

"You mean that 'Innocence' thing?"

I nodded.

"This 'Innocence' thing is so strange," Kaoru muttered aloud.

"Yet so interesting!" Hikaru's eyes gleamed. Kaoru mimicked him.

"You two aren't going to plan something stupid, are you?" I asked. I actually regret asking them.

"Ooo, I like planning…" Hikaru said as he and his brother laughed mischievously.

They don't have to whisper to each other to plan it out. Their minds are like connected and telepathic, and it's hard to understand their… "master" plan.

However, they can't go anywhere since the teacher arrived in the classroom. Class has begun and all I care about was to pay attention to class.

—

**Third person POV!**

The stressed white haired freshman sighed as he entered Music Room 3. When he entered the room, he found someone he never wanted to see again.

"Allen-chaaaan~!" Kanda waved his hands up high to get the ghostly white haired teen's attention. Allen felt like dying or committing suicide.

Tamaki said, "So something did happen…"

Lavi slightly raised his right hand. "I think we should have a meeting… but we'll need Lenalee, now that she's finally normal again."

The door opened and Lenalee came in the room. "You don't need to look for me."

"You came in the right time," Kyoya said. "I'm impressed."

Lenalee added, "Actually I followed Allen. I was worried about him since he hasn't been himself ever since he woke Kanda up…"

Tamaki interrupted, "Okay, meeting time!"

Everyone gathered as they sat on the couches. Lenalee had to drag the ghostly Allen to the circle. Once Allen sat down, Kanda tried to set next to Allen, but Allen kicked Kanda to the other side of him.

The redhead successfully pretended to ignore the action, and said, "Anyway, last night we successfully got the fragment out of Lenalee and gave the fragment to Timcanpy." Allen showed everyone Timcanpy as if the golden golem was some sort of merchandise. Everyone said their "Ooo's" and "Aaahh's" and moved on. "No changes from him, so he's safe for now. However, Kanda has undergone some changes. I am hypothesizing that another fragment found its way to the fragment that was being released from its host-which is Lenalee. Therefore, it found a host. The fragment went inside Kanda and behaves abnormally as of today. The only question I don't understand is—is the entire fragment the same?"

Allen replied, "My answer is: if you put them all together, you'll get an Innocence that knows a single ability. Know what I mean?"

"When did you start speaking that way, Allen?" Lavi gasped.

"I heard my classmates talking like that."

"I think it's very attracting." Kanda chuckled with a heartwarming smile. His aura is filled with radiance.

Allen shivered through the core of his bones.

Lavi closely observed Kanda. "I see… interesting."

Tamaki curiously asked, "What is it?" The host club members lean closer to the redhead.

Lavi concluded, "Yuu-chan… turned into—" he paused as they steadily continued to lean closer to the redhead. The redhead looked both ways with excitement and burst out, "a girl!"

Everyone gasped.

Lavi laughed. "Yes—he turned into a girl."

Allen's face turned into disgust. "What the—"

"Not just _any_ girl—_Allen's_ girl!" Kanda crept into the white haired teen's arms and hugged him until he knocked Kanda out cold with his left fist.

No one said a word as they stare at the knocked out Exorcist. However, Lavi laughed out of the blue.

"Are you serious? This is so hilarious!" Lavi rolled on the floor laughing.

The white haired Exorcist jumped on the redhead and pounded Lavi until Lavi stopped laughing. After the refreshing beating, Allen fixed his uniform and asked, "Anymore laughing?" Everyone shook their heads no. Allen smiled cold-heartedly. "Good! Now then, how should we get that sick bastard back to his original self?"

Everyone—except a few—thought.

One of the exceptional slowly stood up after being beaten by someone younger and smaller. "I might have an idea, but it requires time."

Allen asked impatiently. "How much?"

The redhead replied, "I'm not sure exactly, but I'll say about... a week?"

Allen's silver eyes widen. "A _week_?"

"If I'm left alone for a while, I'll get it done less than five days." Lavi smiled.

"Alright Lavi, we'll leave you alone starting... _now_." Allen turned away from Lavi and stood closer to the host club members.

"Wait I haven't given you an assignment yet..."

Allen quickly turned to glare at the scared redhead.

"You see… I need to study Yuu-chan's behaviors—towards you and other people. It includes when he's alone. I may not be able to read his mind, but I can probably get it when I read his face."

Allen cursed under his breath. "Fine. However, I expect you to get this done very soon!"

"Understood." Lavi grinned. "So—I'll need you and Kanda to have some time _alone_~!" He giggled until Allen punched him with his left deformed fist.

Allen pouted. "Instead of as soon as possible, let's just wait until school hour ends."

Lavi never abandoned his smile. "Fine, but that means it'll take more time to finish my job."

Allen glared are the redhead and stormed off the room. He managed to break the door with his left, black deformed arm.

'_Scary, scary…'_ Lavi thought.

Kyoya took out his clipboard and started writing on it. "I'll make sure he'll have to pay up for the repair."

Lavi muttered, "But not as scary as him…"

Kyoya looked up from his clipboard. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Lavi riposted.

The black haired sophomore gazed at the redhead, and then resumed on writing on the clipboard.

Lavi tried to ignore Kyoya's action, therefore, he approached the out cold Kanda. "Yuu-chan~!"

A vein popped out of Kanda's forehead. The longhaired Exorcist quickly got onto his feet and grabbed the redhead's shirt. "I told you to not call me that!"

"But that was Allen's message for you." The redhead tried not to shake or sweat. Instead, he tried to maintain a straightforward face.

Kanda immediately let go of Lavi's uniform shirt, and placed his hands onto his cheeks as he squealed, "He called me Yuu-chan!" His atmosphere was as radiant as the sun.

"I knew it." The redhead nodded.

Tamaki asked curiously, "What is it?"

"If you mention something about Allen to Yuu-chan, he reacts this way. It's the same whenever Allen is near Yuu-chan," Lavi explained.

The raven-haired Exorcist threw a couch pillow at the redhead as he said, "stop calling me that!"

After the hit, Lavi stood back up as if it was nothing, but inside, he cried in pain. "If it's not Allen related, then Kanda acts 'normal'."

Tamaki asked, "What do you mean 'normal'?" Tamaki tried to mimic Lavi's tone when he said "normal."

"For example—" Lavi turned to Kanda and said, "Yuu-chan, let's go hang out and eat a lot of sweets together!"

Hani was planning on jumping and joining in, but Mori stopped him.

Kanda angrily replied, "Screw you! Eat them yourself!"

Lavi grinned. "Now watch this—Yuu-chan! Allen is planning to have a tea party! He wishes you would bring a lot of sweets."

"Anything for him!" Kanda quickly search for any kind of sweets that is located in Music Room 3.

Hani cried when he saw Kanda stealing his cake, "My cake!"

"This is Allen-chan's wishes! I must fulfill them!" Kanda continued to find sweets as Hani continued to cry.

"Yuu-chaaaaan!" Lavi hollered.

Kanda quickly turned to Lavi's located and angrily said, "WHAT?"

"Allen-chan cancelled the tea party because he has to study. He told me you have to put back all the sweets back where they belong!"

Kanda's jaw dropped. Without saying a word, he quickly placed everything back and ran away from Music Room 3.

Lenalee asked, "Where's he going?"

"Well then, my job is almost done from here." Lavi smiled.

Tamaki asked, "Didn't you say it would take about five days to observe this situation?"

"Yes, but I just want to see the comedy between them."

"So you lied to see entertainment?" Haruhi asked. She couldn't believe Lavi was slightly like the twins.

"Slow down Haru-chan. I also need to think about how to get the Innocence fragment out of him." The redhead sat down on a couch.

"Why not use the same tactic when getting the fragment out of Lenalee-chan?" Haruhi asked calmly.

Lavi pondered. "I'm having a feeling it won't be the same, but what the heck? Let's try that out first!" When Lavi had the chance to go to find Allen, Lavi discussed the plan with Allen and he agreed to the plan as he also planned to stab Kanda to death. That night, Allen ordered Kanda to go to bed but before doing so, he ordered Kanda to clean the dishes, vacuuming the entire apartment, wiping the dust, making everyone's bed, doing laundry, taking out the trash, cleaning and sparkling the bathroom, and finally doing Allen's homework. For once, Allen seemed impressed. He felt like he had a new maid. Lavi, on the other hand, observed the entire time without anyone noticing. He was watching TV and eating chips the whole time. He's too lazy to do any work or homework. Although Lenalee did try to tell him to go do his homework several times, but she gave up once she tried telling him over ten times.

Once Kanda fell asleep, the other three Exorcists waited for about thirty minutes. After waiting until Kanda felt comfortable sleeping, Allen activated his Innocence on his left arm and waited for his other friends' signal. Lavi and Lenalee both nodded, signaling their approval to continue on with the plan. The white-haired teen raised his blackish left arm. The fingertips were as sharp as a knife; it's longer than average sized fingers, and shines like metal. Allen hesitated on making a move. Within his mind, a conflict was created.

His mind thought, 'Stab him! Stab him! Stab him!'

Allen sympathetically thought, 'If I stab him, then Kanda will die…'

'He tried to kill you the first day you arrived at the Black Order.'

'That was just a misunderstanding.'

His mind said sarcastically, 'Sure it was! He hates you without a passion!'

Allen's eyes twitched. Lenalee and Lavi exchanged glances and continued to stare at the frozen Allen. 'Give me a good reason why I should stab him.'

Straight out, his mind said, 'He deserves it.'

'That's true… BUT! It's better off if we have more people getting and looking for the fragments.'

Allen's mind sighed. 'Fiiiine… Just do whatever…'

The young teen blinked several times and clenched his left hand into a fist… well the best he can. His extensively long fingers prevented him to curl his fingers like an average human's fist.

Lavi's eyes widen. "Wait… what are you doing Allen?"

Allen grinned. "What I should've done a long time ago!"

Lavi stuttered, "This isn't what we planned!"

"It's still Innocence!" He aimed his fist towards the sleepy Kanda's chest, and brutally punched Kanda's chest. Kanda immediately felt it, and he tried to attack Allen by grabbing the collar of the shirt with one hand and a fist up in the air, but he soon realized who he tried to attack. He let go of Allen's shirt and said, "I'm so sorry Allen-chan—"

Allen twitched. 'Allen-_chan_?'

Lavi laughed in his head. 'Allen-chan!' On the outside, he just tried to maintain a straight face.

Kanda continued as if he didn't hear their thoughts, "—I didn't realize it was you… I'm so sorry! Please do whatever you want with me!"

The redhead burst out laughing. However, the white haired Exorcist ended the laughter with a knockout punch.

Allen revert his left arm back to normal and lay down on his bed with the blanket covering him. He didn't say a word for the rest of the night.

Lavi later woke up and fixed his headband. "I got an announcement, but I'll tell you all later in the morning!"

Lenalee nodded. "Okay. Good night."

"Good night Lenalee!" Lavi switched the boy's room lights off, and jumped to bed as he covered himself with a blanket. Kanda was already in bed after a shock of no punishment or words from Allen. Lavi thought, 'Well that didn't work. I guess all fragments are different.' Lavi snickered. 'But I got the perfect plan~!' Kanda unexpectedly threw his pillow at Lavi, and the apartment stayed silent until morning arrived.

Once morning arrived, Allen was surprisingly the first to get out of bed because last night he continuously has the thought of Kanda. Yes, Kanda… He kept on having thoughts of Kanda continuously watching him sleep or Kanda silently watching Allen next to his bed. When Allen stared at Kanda when he sat up on his bed, he saw the "innocent" look on Kanda's sleeping, ugly face. Allen felt detested, detested enough to smear the "innocent" face into something worse than "innocent." Unfortunately, he didn't go near Kanda. Instead he skipped stretching next to his bed and took his time leaving the boy's room. Allen peeked to see if there's anything in the refrigerator that is edible to eat at the moment. He found fruits that doesn't require or recommend peeling or cutting. He grabbed an apple, pear, and grapes. Once he closed the refrigerator with all the fruits in his hands, he sat on a chair in front of the table and stuffed all the fruits in mouth. The juiciness of the fruits made him forget all the problems that happened recently. He felt like he came back from food heaven. He thought, 'Aw man, I should've eaten you all last night!'

Lenalee broke his thoughts by surprisingly saying, "Allen? You're already awake?"

"Oh yeah. I… had trouble sleeping." The memories of the horror from yesterday came back to his mind.

"I'm sorry. I hope you feel better soon." She walked to the bathroom to get ready for today.

Allen pouted. He wasn't sure if Lenalee heard him say, "That's only _if _there's a soon. It'll probably be for an extremely long time…"

As they walk to Ouran High School, Lavi said, "So… back from last night. I think I know how to get the fragment out of Yuu-chan."

"Don't call me that!" Kanda growled. The older senior walked next to Allen. He wished to link arms with him, but Allen objected.

Lavi ignored Kanda. "Anyway, I just need to get Yuu-chan out of the way from listening to my plan."

"I said to stop—"

Allen interrupted Kanda. "I can do that." He turned his head to Kanda. "If you follow me today, I'll make sure I'll never see you _ever_ again!" He sounded as if it was a threat, and his voice was too serious.

The words "ever again" stunned the older senior. He lowered his head and said, "I understand. I won't follow you today…" He ran ahead of the group and ignored all of his surroundings. He disappeared from the Exorcist group's view, leaving them a dust of wind.

Lavi laughed. "Wow… that's too… romantic right there! And I'm actually witnessing it right here! You should chase after him!"

Allen punched Lavi on the cheek. "Shut up and tell me your stupid plan!"

"It's not stupid. It's the 'perfect' plan, but first we need the host club hearing this because I need their help."

"Then what are we waiting for? We got to go see them right now!" Allen grabbed Lavi's tie and wrapped Lenalee's waist with his arms, and started running.

Lavi yelled as he choked, "You're strangling me!" Allen, however, did not hear him say anything. Lavi felt as if he's ready to die under his friend's hands.

After arriving at Music Room 3, he lets go of Lavi's tie, and Lavi immediately pulled out his tie and choke up the poor air out of his lungs and try to collect fresh and better air into his mouth. Allen carefully placed Lenalee down, and fixed her bright yellow school uniform for her. "So Lavi? Hurry up and tell them." Lenalee stood there dumbfounded. She had no idea what just happened.

Lavi continued to cough. While coughing, the twins aided him by patting his back.

Tamaki asked confusingly, "What's going on? Why are you in a hurry? And why did you drag Lavi's tie?" He ran to help Lavi.

As soon as Lavi finished getting most of the fresh air in his body, he said, "Okay everyone, settle down. I need you guys to help me out."

"Oh Lavi-kun! You know we are always here to help you!"

"That's what they all say. Now, hurry up and assemble together."

Everyone rounded together as they sat down on the couches that circle around a low arm table with a pot of flowers on the center of the table.

Lavi said, "I think I figure out how to get the fragment out of Yuu-chan. It just requires a large think up plan." Everyone nodded as they made a humming sound inside their mouth. "My greatest plan is—" Everyone leaned closer to the redhead. "—a rejection!" Lavi laughed. Allen once again punched him for laughing.

Allen growled, "What the hell, Lavi—a rejection?" His angry fists were ready for more hits.

Lavi rubbed his injured cheek. "It's the only way…" He thought, 'My poor cheek!'

"No it isn't! I'm sure there's another way!"

"I think it's the best way out faster."

Allen paused. "Did you say 'faster'?"

Lavi smiled. "Why yes I did." He stood up straight as if he's a professional at a high class restaurant.

Allen settled down on the couch. "I'm listening." His heart skipped several beats as it thought, "I'm finally going to be normal again!"

"Glad you are." Lavi relaxed and cleared his voice. "It requires a lucky girl to date with Allen while he's double dating with her and Kanda. Kanda can't know about this plan. Once Kanda knows about Allen being with another girl, he'll totally feel rejected! Don't you think this is a great plan?"

The white haired Exorcist's heart sank. He felt the heart's disappointment. Allen immediately thought he came back to hell. He didn't want to be depressed, he wanted to be angry! "I think its lame! How are you supposed to get the fragment out of that bastard?"

Lavi quickly answered, "Grab him!"

The Host Club members misunderstood Lavi by grabbing and immobilizing Allen. Tamaki said, "What do we do with him?"

"No, no! I meant to get the fragment out of Yuu-chan. You need to grab Yuu-chan!"

Everyone let go of Allen and sat back down embarrassed. Allen's temper continued to boil.

Trying to ignore what just happened, Allen asked, "Why?"

"Fragments move out of the host when one of us Exorcists touches the host. But! If you activate your Innocence before grabbing him, the fragment might get out and not go to you! Simple right?" Lavi waited for a satisfied comment.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine but this better work. If it doesn't, I'll beat you up!"

"You can count on me! Tamaki-kun, go look for the perfect girl to be part of this plan, but don't let Kanda know about this plan!"

"Understood! C'mon boys, let's find that perfect girl! Lavi-kun, you can count on us!" Tamaki and the crew left Music Room 3, leaving just the Exorcists in this massive room.

Lavi turned to Allen with a smile. "By the way Allen, since you want to go by fast, I'll set up the date tonight. You just relax until we take you out."

"Fine." Allen felt like committing suicide.

"I don't think I'm ready for this…" Allen waited at the entrance of a fancy restaurant with most of the host club members, and Lavi.

Lavi patted Allen's back. "It'll be alright! Kanda and your other date are waiting for you in complete separate areas. We made sure there are no costumers except us. The workers are already aware about this… except the Innocence thing. They just know about you needing to reject Yuu-chan."

"Um… okay. One question though: what are they supposed to do?" He looked at everyone surrounding him. Each of the host club members wore clothes and make-up that slightly doesn't look like them.

Tamaki replied, "Don't worry about us! We are just acting as costumers, just to keep things not suspicious." Tamaki dressed up as a businessman, and a blonde, short wig. It almost looked like he shaved his head!

"Sure…"

A waiter approached the group with a smile. "Everything is all set."

Tamaki ran behind Allen, grabbed his shoulders, and dragged him out of his spot forward. "Alright! This is your time to shine! Go forth towards Kanda-kun!"

Allen felt too lazy to move by himself. "But wait-what about my other date? Who's my date (besides that bastard)?"

Tamaki grinned. You'll find out very soon!"

Lavi stopped Tamaki from dragging Allen upfront. "A final word before setting on stage, your cue to get away from Kanda is this fine worker getting a complaint from Tamaki-kun. Just tell him you need to go to the bathroom." The waiter smiled next to Lavi.

Allen nodded. His silver eyes look at as if it doesn't care about anything. More likely never wants to.

"Now go get him tiger!" Everyone cheered for him.

"Shut up." Allen walked towards Kanda nervously. Kanda waited as he stared at the lighting candle. Food isn't ordered yet. The room is dim to keep the identity a secret. It also has this "romantic" atmosphere. Not the bright and happy romantic! "Um… hey Kanda… am I late?" Allen slowly took his time walking towards the table Kanda sat. Allen put on a nervous smile and an embarrassed heart.

Kanda stood up. He was all dressed up nicely in a black formal suit. "No, you are on time." Kanda's warm smile threatened Allen's eyes (in his opinion).

"Yeah I figured." The white haired teen rolled his eyes. He slowly took his time walking to an empty seat across from Kanda and sitting on the fancy wooden chair. Kanda wanted to help Allen sit on the chair, but Allen immediately said no in a really harsh tone. Kanda didn't felt the harshness in those words; he only heard the "warmness" in Allen's rejection.

Both of them waited for someone to actually say something but all they did was move and fiddle uncomfortably.

Kanda slowly said, "Thanks for inviting me for dinner. I'm glad we are alone together."

Allen rolled his eyes again. "Please shoot me."

Kanda chuckled. "Oh silly. I can't do anything like that—just shooting you with love!"

Allen sighed. _'I know that,' _he thought.

"So... we should order something!" Kanda opened the hard covered menu and started reading what this restaurant is serving.

"Just to get this over with." Allen also opened the menu and read it. Once he started reading, he began to imaging the dishes described. He completely forgot he's having dinner with that love freak, Kanda. _'Oh my gosh! Hello babies. I wish I can order you all... but now's not the time. I got to get this stupid love crap over with! So maybe I should order... this one...'_

Kanda closed his menu as well as Allen. The long haired Exorcist wanted to gaze at Allen, but became shy.

Allen thought aggressively, _'If I were to choose which Kanda to pick, I would so go with the rival Kanda. He's a lot better than this pathetic Kanda. Damn... why does it have to be me? Why can't it be Lavi? It would s__o__ make my day, and it would be a lot faster if Lavi experienced this kind of shit and get things over with.'_

A waiter came by to their table and ordered whatever they want to eat, then walked away. Again, they were "alone". Kanda and Allen had a feeling eyes were watching them. Kanda looked around the room, and saw people looking away from the table.

Allen came back to his thoughts. _'Kanda's suspicious! I got to distract him!' _He said, "Say Kanda—" Kanda turned to Allen with eager eyes. His eyes gleamed with joy and "warmth". "—after this _wonderful_ dinner, why not go out somewhere _nice_?"

The older Exorcist's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Of course!"

"Right. Why not you pick the spot this time?" Allen smiled, but in his head, he thought, _'Everybody better owe me!'_

"Why yes I—"

A table slightly further away from them interrupted their conversation. A businessman stood out of his chair yelling, "This isn't what I ordered!"

The waiter seemed weak. "I'm sorry, sir! I'll get your order right away!" He scurried off with the wrong order. The businessman sat down and waited for his food again, but this time impatiently. Kanda planned on teaching the waiter a lesson, but Allen stopped him.

"Kanda, sit down. They're not our business, so don't bother them."

Kanda sighed as he sat down. "Alright. I'm sorry Allen-san."

Allen's feelings came back to disgust. "It's okay." He gazed away from Kanda and noticed the businessman staring at him from the shoulder. Once the businessman noticed Allen staring at him, he looked away and looked elsewhere. Allen stood up and said, "You know what? I need to use the restroom. Be right back." The young teen pushed his chair and walked away from the table.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," Kanda said as he smiled as wide as he can.

Allen mumbled, "I know you will…" Near the bathroom, there was a lonely girl waiting for Allen's arrival. She was reading a book while waiting. The girl is fancy looking. She wears a nice blue dress with a silky white scarf covering her shoulder area. Her hair is well dressed, and it is well familiar to Allen's view. He took a guess as he said, "Lenalee, is that you?" He remain standing and waited for her to reply. She closed her novel as she stood up. She brushed whatever invisible thing on her lap.

Lenalee said, "Oh hey Allen! Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm your 'date' for tonight. I volunteered to help."

Allen stopped the awkward atmosphere and laughed. "Oh that's okay. Just make sure Komui doesn't know." Allen took a seat ninety degrees from Lenalee. He didn't move the chair; the chair was already set up to that position. The table is round with a white cloth covering the table, and not too big nor too small, and it's neatly made for couples. The regular tables are just setup plainly. The white cloth is neatly ironed, the small vest of flowers blooms out beautifully in different variety of colors, and the plates are shiny and new looking. Allen asked nervously, "So did you already ordered your meal?"

Lenalee nodded. "Yes I did. They told me I don't need to order for you."

"Yeah... I did ordered twice." An awkward silence came between them. "By the way, I like your dress!"

"Oh thank you! The Hitachiin twins let me borrow it."

A man dressed as an old man, a taller man with weak emotions, and a young child passed by out of the bathroom, but stopped to see them.

"Hello there young couples! Isn't it nice to see young couples going out on a romantic date?" The "old man" laughed. You can see slight strand of red hair through the white hair and the small bald cap that covers the top of his head. It's just the white hair that can't blend with the redness of his hair.

The little boy laughed with him. "That is nice, grandpa!"

Allen's eyes widen. "Lavi? Hani-senpai? Mori-senpai?"

Lavi laughed once more. He said with an old tone, "Just call me Old Man Ju."

Hani hollered, "And you can call me Sunny Boy! And this is my dad!" Mori didn't say a word except nodding his head.

Allen asked awkwardly, "Um... okay. La—I mean 'Old Man Ju'—what are you doing here?"

Lavi leaned closer to Allen's ear. "You two need to plan a kiss scene. We will try to drag Kanda out of that table. Remember, you need to activate your Innocence at the right time."

"Yeah I know the plan already. It's not like I have short-term memory." In reality, Allen is too scared to kiss Lenalee. The brain immediately opened a memory of Komui's sister complex. Allen tried to stop the constant flashback, and eventually his brain stopped the flashback when Lenalee asked him if he was feeling well. As usual, he said he's fine even though he's not.

"Maybe, but it's just a reminder. Well, Sunny Boy, let's go. You couples enjoy yourself!" Lavi and Hani walked towards Kanda's table.

Allen said, "So... the kiss scene right?"

Lenalee nervously replied, "Y-Yeah."

"Might as well get this over with."

"Are we really going to kiss?"

"Um... if you want." Both of them began to blush. Their heart beats madly as their face turned steaming red. They can feel small bits of the body shaking.

A pair of twins approached them saying out loud, "You better hurry before the storm will come by very soon." As the twins entered the boy's restroom, the two teens sitting on the table created an awkward atmosphere of silence.

Allen sighed. "Okay fine. Let's just go slow until he comes over here."

Lenalee nodded.

–

Meanwhile, Lavi and Hani slowly walk pass Kanda who was eating his meal quietly. Lavi started a conversation. "That young man—" He coughed out words, "near the restroom—" After finished coughing out words, he continued speaking normally, "is so young, I never would've thought young people these days would dye their hair white! I thought he was an old folk such as me!" Lavi laughed in an old fake tone.

Hani laughed with him. "They're a very cute couple, but his strange scar on his face scares me!" The small young senior shook as he thought about being in a small room by himself in the dark.

Lavi laughed some more. "It's alright Sunny Boy! He seemed like a kind young man."

Kanda couldn't help but listen to the entire conversation. His heart beat faster. He thought, _'White hair, a strange scar on his face, and couple? It can't be!' _He immediately stood up and speed walked his way to the table near the restroom. As soon as he got a closer look at the two couple, he stopped and watched the two couples' lips getting closer. His heartbeat pounded faster and aches in agony. He whispered, "Allen?"

Allen and Lenalee stopped and immediately stood out of their chairs. Both of them felt embarrassed even though this was a setup. Allen said, "Kanda..." The rest of the people in this restaurant watch the scene from afar or sitting in tables where they are not too noticeable or too obvious that they are only interested in watching this scene, not the food. Half of the people sat on the tables and lift up the hard covered menus, peeking either on top, left or right of the menu.

Kanda ignored the people's watchful eyes. All he focused on is why Allen is with Lenalee instead of him. He knows they're friends, but having their face so close to each other was a different excuse. He shook his head and turned around to storm out of the restaurant, but Allen only thought fast enough to grab Kanda's arm.

Allen's heart stopped. "Oops." All of his emotions and thoughts flushed out of his mind except the one step he forgot in this entire process: use Innocence! However, light escaped from Kanda and everyone is blinded by the light. Because of the light, they reacted by using their arms to shield themselves from the light. The ones on the table used the menu to block the light's ray. Allen tried to quickly adjust his eyes to the light to see if the fragment left its host. Kanda stood there, as he does not have the controls to move his body. Finally, the fragment decided to leave and reveal itself clearly to everyone... _but_ it did not decided to fall down; it decided to fall up and disappear from the dark hour and made a small hole on the ceiling. Everyone stood there awkwardly. Allen, however, broke the awkwardness with a sigh and said, "Well that takes care of one problem but it just added another." Allen lets go of Kanda's arm, and Kanda fell to the ground.

The twins crouched next to Kanda. They poked him as they said, "Is he dead?"

Lavi crouched down and leaned closer to Kanda. "Nope. He's just unconscious." The redhead snickered and poked Kanda's head. After poking Kanda's face once, Lavi decided to poke Kanda continuously. The twins wanted to poke Kanda too, so they followed Lavi's league.

Lenalee said as she frowned, "If you three keep this up he'll—"

Kanda immediately rose up with a roar and a heavy demonic aura. "How dare you touch me!" Kanda tried to catch Lavi and the twins, but Lavi and the twins ran out of the restaurant along with the angry Kanda. The four never came back. No one said anything or mention anything about it.

Tamaki laughed. "Well at least Kanda is back to normal!" He turned to look at the scared workers. "We're sorry about the mess! We'll fix everything for you, so no need to worry about that hole in the ceiling!" He moved next to Kyoya. "Kyoya, call the repairman." His tone sounded like a command but at the same time a request.

Kyoya flipped up his cell phone and called a repairman.

The manager in the golden vest said, "It's not the ceiling I'm worried about... It's that light! What was that? That was not part of the plan!"

Tamaki nodded as he said, "It's a complicated story." He turned to Lenalee and Allen. "You two have played well! However, it's too bad you two have not kissed yet!" The golden haired teen frowned and faked his tears.

Allen ignored Tamaki and walked out of his view. Lenalee slightly flustered as her cheeks turned rosy pink. Tamaki laughed. "It's okay! Maybe next time!" Lenalee unnoticeably nodded. Her thoughts brought her to thinking about the "kiss" scene.

Allen cried. "This food is so good! I want some more please!" The young Exorcist just finished both of his meals that were waiting for him.

The head chef said, "Coming right up!" The chefs ran to the kitchen and started preparing food. They ignored the thought of what happened and all the insanity that was brought to them recently.

Kyoya unknowingly and mysteriously took out a clipboard and a clicking pen and started writing something down. "I'll add up everything you ordered."

Allen frowned as he said, "Gosh that's harsh!"

"If you want food, you might as well pay for it."

"I thought the two meals were free."

"They _were_, but because of your mistake, you made a hole in the ceiling. That will cost you."

Allen sighed. "Fine." He hollered to the kitchen, "Sir! Can I have that for to go?" The chef lifts up his thumb as he understood Allen's words.

The manager quickly regain character and said, "I'm sure you all are ready to pay?" Everyone nodded. Once Tamaki received the pay check, Tamaki gasped and froze. Tamaki thought he's having a bad dream. This place isn't as "fancy" as "rich" as the restaurants he usually goes to. The price looked a "little" above than those regular restaurant prices. There was once a thought of wondering why the price is high. The manager pointed out the reservation, the food meal, the to-go order, and the damages of the property. Allen didn't realize he picked the most expensive meal out of the menu.

After the head chef gave a box full of food in it to Allen, he said, "Tamaki-kun, we're ready to leave! Hurry up and pay!"

Tamaki tearfully paid the entire payment and left the restaurant, leaving happy yet confused workers.

–

A line of shiny new black cars stopped smoothly in front of a decent apartment complex. Allen and Lenalee came out of one of the cars and the car side's—where the apartment faces—window slowly rolled down.

Tamaki was in the front car at the back next to the open window. "Well the plan wasn't that successful, but at least you completed something."

Allen rolled his silver eyes. "I think I heard this a while ago."

"Yeah I just want to make sure you have it in your head!"

"Whatever!"

Lenalee backed Allen away from the car and said, "So we'll see you guys tomorrow! Good-night!"

Everyone leaned to the open windows and hollered, "Good-night!" The shiny black cars drove away from the apartment complex slowly. The two Exorcists watch them slightly speed up and disappeared. As soon as the cars disappeared Lenalee and Allen turned around and walk to the apartment. As they entered the apartment quietly, they noticed Lavi watching the average sized flat screen television. The redhead noticed them coming in.

"Hey guys welcome back!" Lavi raised his left hand and waved.

Lenalee took off her shoes as she said, "We're back!"

Allen also took off his shoes. "Yeah... we're back."

Lavi stood up and approached Allen. Both Lenalee and Allen were confused until Lavi said as if he's under a panic attack, "Allen, how could you?"

Allen said indifferently, "What?" Today felt like an extremely long day for him and he wish it was a dream.

"Why did you forget to activate your Innocence?"

"Well..." Allen flushed. The flustering welcome Allen back to reality. "I feel embarrassed to see someone looking at me fake kissing."

Lavi's face turned puzzled. "Seriously?"

"You want to experience what I experienced myself?"

"No thanks. I got the picture now, but now that we got Kanda back to himself, it'll be alright! Now I don't have to hear him talk about you _all_ the time!"

Allen nodded. "Yeah thank God!"

From afar in the boy's room, a sleepy, grumpy voice yelled, "Shut up!"

Allen yelled back, "Make us!"

The apartment was silenced. There was not a reply or sound of movement leaving the boy's room.

The white haired teen smirked. "That's what I thought!"

Lavi laughed. "Yeah he got really tired of chasing the twins and I."

Allen curiously asked, "What happened to the twins?"

"They went home a while ago... About thirty minutes before you two came back here."

"I see..." Allen randomly smiled and said, "I'm going to take a shower!"

Lenalee retorted, "Wait, what happened to ladies first?"

Allen froze then shook. "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot! Where are my manners? Go on ahead Lenalee."

Lenalee smiled. "Thanks!" She walked pass Allen to her room and then to the bathroom.

Allen and Lavi watched Lenalee migrated to different rooms. Lavi was the only one with a thought, _'They are so in war using the bathroom first.'_

The young Exorcist eyed back to the redhead and the redhead returned the stare. "First of all, I'm going to eat that food I ordered. Second of all, I like you dressed up as Old Man Ju." Allen smirked once more and sat down on the couch with a white Styrofoam box waiting to be opened.

Lavi laughed like an old man as he sat on the same couch as Allen. He changed his voice to an old man's voice. "Is that so? I can ask the twins if I can continue borrowing those clothes!"

"Okay never mind." With a stainless fork that Allen has no idea how he got it from, he stabbed his food and stuffed his meal in his mouth. The food brought Allen back to heaven again and made him forget all his worries once more. Lavi didn't really enjoyed watching Allen's eating habit, but he was still fascinated and amazed. After watching thirty minutes of watching a random show on the television, Lenalee finally finished using the bathroom, and Allen took his time finding something comfortable to wear to bed and a dry towel until he has a feeling someone is out there watching him in the balcony. He dropped the clothes and towel and quickly walked out of the boy's room to the balcony and looked high and low to see if anyone is around. Unfortunately, he found no one. He shrugged his shoulders. "I must be seeing things." He left the balcony and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

_"I can finally sleep~"_

_Oh yeah, by the way, currently might not work on new chapter for a while because I re-read this story and... I highly dislike it.. more like HATE it... so I'm going to edit the whole story. I don't know what I did back then, but I'm the new me._

_I"m also needing to work on that other story... so farewell once again as I go on a sad journey...  
_


End file.
